


Miraculous: Bonds

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Miraculous Tales: Heroes of Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows About Marinette's Crush, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Akuma Attack, Bee Miraculous, Betrayal, Butterfly Miraculous, Cat Miraculous, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Dragon Miraculous, F/M, Fox Lila Rossi, Fox Miraculous, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Miraculous, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lies, Lila Revealed, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette protection squad, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Peacock Miraculous, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Revenge, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Snake Miraculous, Teen Romance, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Set after the events of Ladybug Most of season 3 is 'canon' according to this story a few changes here and there, also pretending the S3 finale didnt happen Spoilers! catch up on your Miraculous Season 3! Please feel free to leave a review, every opinion counts
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Tales: Heroes of Paris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598410
Comments: 55
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1:Late Night Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami's identity was not revealed, no one but Ladybug and Chat Noir know her identity

Marinette's Room

Marinette groaned as she looked at her phone. Even though Lila decided to lie about some condition that makes her confused and not always sure what happens, Alya found no proof that Marinette was innocent. In fact, the more the reporter investigated, the more she believed that Marinette was capable of doing such horrible things. The test answers were defiantly some fluke, but Alya strongly believed Marinette stole Lila's necklace, pinning it as Marinette's jealousy over Lila hanging out with Adrien.

The last text she sent said, "Girl, I don't understand how you can be so mean to Lila. After everything she has done to try be nice to you, you treat her like garbage because your jealous that she and Adrien hang out. If you can't get over your jealousy and try to be nice, I don't think I want to be best friends anymore." Marinette sighed, if her best friend didn't believe her, no one else in the class will. Everyone will turn against her, just as Lila promised. Well, everyone but Adrien. When they opened her locker to find the 'evidence' Lila planted, he was the only one who tried to stand up for her before being silenced. But even he wouldn't be able to get her unexspelled.

She tossed her phone to the end of her chaise, picking up her sketchbook to continue on her new dress she was making for the school dance four months from then. Normally she would show her designs to Alya, but her best friend, or rather former best friend, didn't want to talk to her at all. Tikki looked up at her chosen, her plate of cookies forgotten, "Cheer up Marinette, you had worse from Hawkmoth and you always came out on top."

"Yeah, but this isn't something I can punch or pull out a lucky charm to solve the problem. Lila has everyone convinced that I am being mean to Lila." Tikki didn't reply rushing to hide as a knock came from her trapdoor. "Come in!", Marinette called.

Her mother poked head in and smiled at her, "The school has agreed to let you come back, as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"Thanks mama!"

"Goodnight dear!"

"Goodnight mama!" Sabine headed down and closed the door.

Tikki zipped out, "See? Its already getting better!"

"But Tikki everyone hates me now. How am I supposed to even go to school?" Mari sighed, head down in defeat. Tikki opened her mouth to say something, when Marinette's discarded phone lit. Tikki flew over and gasped at the name of the sender.

"Looks like not everyone hates you," she beamed at her. Marinette sighed and picked up the phone, only drop it after reading the senders ID: Adrien333. Collecting herself, she picked up her phone to read his text: "Hey Mari! sorry i didn't help you earlier at school. i managed to convince Lila to make up another lie to convince Mr. Damocles to let you back into school! :) Are you OK?". Marinette gasped, surprised that Adrien stood up for her. She blushed as she typed back, "I'm doing better now thanks! :) How did you convince her?" She waited a moment to ensure she didn't write anything awkward or embarrassing before hitting send. "Wow, Adrien did that for you!"

Marinette sighed, "She still got away with it Tikki, everyone believes her lies!"

"Except Adrien," the kwami said, as Marinette's phone lit up again. "I told her if she wanted to do the photo shoot my dad offered her, she had to help you, though i wish she came clean instead. but i'm glad cause school would suck without you Mari :)". Marinette blushed, reading the text over and over. "Seems like Adrien wants you in class tomorrow. Maybe our boy is gonna stop being so dense," Tikki smirked as Marinette's face got hotter.

She struggled to type a simple thank you and send it without disaster, but this is Marinette. Instead of hitting send, she hit call. She freaked, dropping her phone again. Scrambling to pick it up, she hit the face time button. She tried to hit end call, but before she could the worst case scenario happened: he picked up. A handsome boy with messy blonde hair, lying on his bed with a semi surprised look on his face. "Hey Mari, whats up?", he asked. As the bluenette stammered, he noticed her shirt, a black shirt with a green paw print. He realized it was Chat Noir themed shirt blushing slightly.

"You that sorry I'm very called I," Marinette sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Ugh, I mean I'm very sorry that I called you," the girl corrected, face beat red.

"You don't have to apologize, Mari, I enjoy talking to you," Adrien still looking at her shirt, "So, you like Chat Noir a lot?"

"What, oh yeah, it''s just a shirt I made for fun, nothing special really," Marinette stammered out, "though I would never let him see me in it, his ego is big enough, haha." As Adrien raised his eyebrow she quickly recovered, "I mean from what I know about him when he protected me and from the Ladyblog, not personally cause he is a superhero and I'm not, haha."

"Didn't you meet him when you were a superhero?"

"Me? A superhero? Noooo, thats a silly thought, I'm way too clumsy for that," Mari blurted out, realizing he might know her secret.

Adrien blinked, "Did Ladybug give you a miraculous when Ms. Mendeleiev was akumatized?"

"Oh yeah that, I didn't talk to Chat Noir at all, just Ladybug who asked me to help," Mari relaxed, relieved that Adrien didn't think she was Ladybug. "But then I gave my miraculous back too soon, revealing my identity to Chat Noir and Ms. Mendeleiev, so now I can't be a superhero again," she pouted.

"But your still our everyday Ladybug." Marinette slightly panicked, but then remembered he said the same thing on Heroes Day at their class picnic.

"Thanks Adrien," her blushed growing darker, "It's late I should probably go to bed now. Good night."

"Goodnight Mari." She hung up, climbed into her bed and screamed into her pillow. Tikki just laughed and smiled as her chosen.

Adrien's Room

Adrien set down his phone, then checked too make sure Plagg was still asleep. Once he confirmed the grumpy kwami of destruction was asleep, he went to his computer and opened a locked folder. A list of similarities between Marinette and Ladybug came up, along with a photo of both girls, with the physical similarities listed between them. Adrien added to his list of 'evidence' "Was nervous when questioned about being a superhero" and "hesitated but then seen relieved when called Ladybug."

He first started this little investigation after Kwami Buster, when he saw Marinette leaving at the same time as he did, leave the bathroom the same time, and run back inside when he did. It was all too suspicious, but then he saw both of them side by side, convincing him that they were two completely different people. But as he carried Ms. Mendeleiev away, he saw a flash similar to when Rene Rouge stops her illusions, followed by the miraculous ladybug cure fixing the building.

Later when he thought about it, Multimouse used his miraculous with hers, as well as Ladybug's. He didn't remember seeing the fox kwami flying with the rest, meaning Multimouse may have merged with fox miraculous too, giving her the power of illusion, allowing her to trick him. He smiled, realizing Marinette played him, tricking him that the akuma was captured and the city was cured.

He then started to investigate this, working off of past experiences. He ended up with this list of reasons:  
1\. Both have blue eyes and blue hair in pigtails.  
2\. Mari is never around when Ladybug fights an akuma.  
3\. Neither can stand Lila, while everyone else loves her.  
4\. She always stands against injustice.  
5\. A Ladybug landed on the love letter that was unsigned but in Mari's handwriting. Also it responded to mine, which I threw out in the classroom, so maybe Mari grabbed it?  
6\. Before Kwami Buster attacked, she went to the bathroom the same time I left to yell at Plagg.  
7\. Was nervous when questioned about being a superhero.  
8\. Hesitated but then seen relieved when called Ladybug.

"Nice list kid," a mischievous voice came from behind him. Adrien panicked, as Plagg told him that if he found out Ladybug's identity, he would have to give up his miraculous. Plagg clearly wasn't concerned, "so you think pigtails is Ladybug eh? Didn't you see them at the same time? How long have you been working on this?"

"Since Kwami Buster, is Mari really Ladybug?" Adrien asked eagerly. Plagg laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry no secrets coming out of me. Besides its supposed to be a secret remember?"

"I know, otherwise I lose my miraculous."

"No, if I tell you, the guardian will shave my whiskers off. Tikki also told me that she would smite me if I spilled. But if you find out on your own, I can't be blamed. Also if you keep your mouth shut, we won't be separated."

"What if I gave yo a truckload of cheese? Then will you tell me?"

Plagg fly in front of his chosen's face, seeing the kid was serious. Then he saw a red shape outside the window of Adriens row. It was Tikki, making a throat cutting gesture. "No cheese is worth Tikki's wrath," a look of terror coming across his face.

"Ugh fine, I'll do it my self." Adrien look at the pictures of the two girls on the screen, wondering if he really was that lucky. Plagg meanwhile, flew to his cheese stash, relieved that his chosen wasn't as dense as he really seemed to be. For weeks, Plagg has been visiting Master Fu just to vent on how dense Adrien has been, occasionally joined by Tikki, also frustrated by their chosen heroes. Fu would smile and say all will be ok. And for the first time, Plagg was starting to believe him. Now whether he should tell Tikki or not.


	2. Side by Side

Collège Françoise Dupont: Bustier's Classroom

Marinette walked into class only to find the seating was changed up. Lila sat in her spot, smirking as next to her Alya glared at Marinette, before turning to talk to Nino. Marinette sadly walked up the stairs to the back, receiving more dirty looks from the rest of her classmates, with surprising exception of Chloe, who gave her a cheerful smile. Did Hawkmoth steal her miraculous in her sleep? Nope, Tikki was still in her purse. She settled down in the back room, alone, occasionally catching the rest of the class glaring at her. Did they seriously believe she was capable of such horrible things? After everything she done to help all of them, every time she sacrificed for their happiness, not even counting her work as Ladybug, they turn on her just like that. Maybe she should have stayed expelled.

Adrien rushed in just before the bell, sitting down before realizing something different. First, his princess was in the back all alone, second the class seemed to be turned against her. He leaned over to Nino, " Hey, how come Mari is in the back, and why does everyone seem mad at her?"

Nino blinked at him. "Are you serious? After what she has done to Lila, she deserves it. Can you believe Marinette would be so rude, just just because she was jealous of Lila hanging out with you?" Nino's eyes widened as he realized he slipped up, but quickly relaxed as it didn't matter that Marinette had a crush on his bro. She doesn't deserve him as far as he and Alya are concerned.

Adrien on the other hand, had one of those brief moments when his IQ dropped to zero, as what always happens when he gets hints of Mari's feelings for him. He was shocked that everyone turned on her, it was even worse than what she described last night to him. He was going to defend his princess' honor, but realized class was about to start. Not a good time for a heated debate. Instead, he picked his courier bag and went up the stairs to the back row, much to the surprise of Nino.

Mari sat, doodling her sketchbook, trying to ignore the rest of the class' hostile glances, when suddenly someone sat down on her left. Adrien smiled at her and pulled out his tablet and textbook, ignoring the betrayed looks the class gave him. Mari smiled, remembering that he told her before, "As long as we know, isn't that enough?" Before anyone could say something, Ms Bustier clapped her hands for everyone's attention to start the class. Marinette felt her spirits raised now that she was no longer alone. Some how she managed to focus despite the shining sun child next to her.

At lunchtime, she packed up, noticing Lila, followed by Alya and Nino both wearing expressions of betrayal, walking toward Adrien's and her desk. Without thinking, She looked at Adrien and said or rather stammered out, "Wo-wou-would you li-like to come over to my hou-house for lunch? Like right now? Yu-you know, today?" She flushed red as her suit at her stuttering.

Adrien smiled, Mari's shyness was always so cute and adorable, plus he get to spend more time with her and hopefully see more of her confident sassy self outside of her mask. The fact that they be going to her parents bakery was also a very welcome offer. "I would love to Mari. Just the two of us?' he asked cautiously, unsure whether or not it be a good idea to invite Alya and Nino.

Marinette nodded, just as Lila cam into range to try and attach herself to Adrien, who simply stepped away from Lila, moving closer to Marinette as a result. Alya frowned at this, then coldly asked, "Will you be joining us in the cafeteria Adrien? We need to inform you on some things about certain people," glaring at Marinette at that last statement.

Adrien tried not to growl, instead smiling at her, "Sorry but Mari has invited me over for lunch and we need to get going." With that said he grabbed Mari's hand and led her away from the shocked trio and out of the classroom. As the pair walked out of the school, Adrien look at his companion, asking "Are you OK?" Mari bit her lip and nodded, as she looked like she was doing her best not to cry.

"I just can't believe that after everything we been through, Alya turned on me just like that. She doesn't even fact check what Lila is telling her. She posted so much false information on the Ladyblog, it could get taken down if someone points out all the incorrect facts." Adrien secretly wondered how it would go if Chat Noir gave an interview to a news network pointing out all the lies in Alya's posts from interviews with Lila. Wouldn't be very superhero of him so he would have to think of something else, saving that as a last resort. Mari interrupted his train of thought, "It feels like everyone has turned on me."

Adrien couldn't bare the sadness on his princess's face. He put his arm around her, cause her to squeak and tense up. "You got me, I'm never gonna leave." Marinette could only smile and blush.

In Marinette's Room

While Marinette and Adrien ate lunch in the kitchen above the bakery, Marinette stuttering less as they talked about classes and their plans for the weekend, Tikki and Plagg were discussing their chosen's relationship. "...and there is a whole file of why Marinette is Ladybug, the kid must have been at it for months."

Tikki's jaw dropped, then she glared at him, "If this is one of your jokes Plagg, I'm not gonna be happy."

Plagg grinned at her, "I'm not kidding sugar cube, he is on to something now."

"Finally, maybe soon this horrible torture can end. All we need is for him to ask her for the truth," Tikki sighed. Soon the kwamis will be able to be with each other all the time, instead of sneaking around so much.

Lunchroom

Alya was shocked as Adrien pulled Marinette out of the classroom, holding her hand tightly. A week ago she would be overjoyed, taking pictures and teasing Marinette. "He doesn't know the real her." She looked at Lila, a look of confusion on her face, mirroring Nino's expression. Lila continued, "He doesn't realize she only wants him to use him to get into his father's company and set up her career. Or that she only likes him for his wealth." Alya frowned, bad as Marinette was these days, she always seemed to be head over heels in love with Adrien, not his connections. But if it was true, she would have warn Adrien before it was too late.

"How do you know that for sure?" the reporter questioned.

Lila smiled, "I heard her talking to her purse how soon she would have him and his connections, once she got rid of me" Alya and Nino looked shocked, not expecting this. "And now he is hanging out with her more."

"What I don't understand is why is he now showing an interest," questioned Alya, "he never seemed to notice her, but now its sharing seats and going for lunch together. What's with him?" Lila secretly scowled inside, knowing that Adrien knows the truth, that she is a liar. Not that she can't vent that info to these fools. A couple lies and they turn on their best friend. Hawkmoth has assigned her to make Mari-brat broken to the point where she won't resist a akuma.

"Maybe he is just being nice," Lila suggested, "maybe he wants to give her another chance?"

"She had her chance, but she crossed the line when she stole from you. Marinette is no friend of ours now. We just have to tell Adrien the truth, every detail. When I'm done, he will see her as just a stalker and a gold digger." Nino's jaw dropped at his girlfriend, he was angry too, but this seemed too far. Then again Marinette also went too far.

Lila smiled, even if Adrien didn't believe her, there was no way he wouldn't be creeped out by Marinette's stalker habits.

Later after lunch: Locker-room

Adrien opened his locker, only to have someone push it shut. Alya stared him down, "I not here to argue, I'm just here to make sure you won't get hurt by Marinette's intentions with you."

Adrien was baffled, "what intentions?"

Alya sighed, "She stalks you, as part of a huge crush. She have pictures of you modeling cover her walls, her desktop background is a collage of you, and she even has your schedule down to the second hanging in her room. Oh, and she stole your phone to delete a voicemail, stalked you when you are with other girls, and for a while, tried to sabotage you and Kagami, though they became friends and Kagami seems to ship you two harder then me. Maybe I should give her a reality check next," Alya said, distracted by her train of thought.

Adrien's brain broke. This meant she doesn't dislike or hate him. He could hear Plagg cackling in his shirt, clearly because the kwami had figured the reason behind his classmate's stuttering already, but decided not to tell him. "Mari... has... a... crush... on.." Which would mean if Mari was Ladybug, then Ladybug has a crush on him. Her crush on him would also explain why she acted so weird when he pretended to be a statue and tried to kiss him.

"Yep," Alya, quite fed up with Adrien and his obliviousness, "Big fat stalker crush on you since the second day of school. At least I though that's what it was, but now thanks to Lila, I know the truth." Adrien shook his head and gave her a confused look. "She told me Marinette only is chasing you to get into your father's company for her fashion career. You see, she is acting in love just to trick you and use your connections."

Adrien frowned, "Lila said that? You don't have any proof?"

"What proof do you need? Lila said that she heard Marinette talking to he purse about how she is gonna use you. You don't seriously believe that she is a liar like Marinette keeps ranting about?"

"Hate to break it to ya Alya, but I caught Lila lying to me before, I'm surprised you haven't caught onto her tricks."

Alya's face burned red with fury, "Are you saying I'm not a good journalist Agreste?"

Adrien stepped back, shocked at her sudden anger, "No, I just can't see why you would turn your back on your best friend just like that because a new girl says things you like to hear."

Alya glared at Adrien, her hands curling into fists. "Someday, your gonna regret taking Marinette's side, Agreste!" With that she stalked away towards Lila, who gave Adrien a smile he knew was fake. He turned around, his mind still reeling from the shock that Mari, who may be aka Ladybug, had a crush so large she could barely function around him.

Alya stalked out the locker room, walking past Lila to head outside, pure rage in her face.

Agreste Mansion

Gabriel Agreste sat in his office, sketching his next masterpiece, when his captive kwami started shaking uncontrollably. "There seems to be a new candidate to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous for me today." He strode to the secret entrance his lair. Arriving in a dark room filled with butterfly's with a single large window. "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" A dark flash and he was now Hawkmoth, terror of Paris. The window opened as he caught a white butterfly, infusing his evil power in it, transforming it into an akuma. "Betrayed and angered by a friends lack of faith in her. Go my akuma, and evilize her!"


	3. Lady Wifi Returns

Ms. Mendeleiev's Lab class

The students pour into the lab, Marinette and Adrien sitting in the back again, while Nino sat by himself in the front. When bell rang Adrien noticed Alya wasn't in the classroom. He remembered her anger when he stuck by Mari's side, realizing she maybe akumatized. "Miss, may I please see the nurse, I'm not feeling well."

Ms. Mendeleiev, noting Adrien was not a trouble maker, nodded, proceeding to write a formula on the board. Adrien rushed out to the bathroom, hoping to get Mari in the clear to be safe, possibly transform into Ladybug. He ran into an empty stall and summoned Plagg, "Plagg, claws out!"

Outside Collège Françoise Dupont

Alya sat outside the school, deleting every picture of Marinette off her phone, when the akuma entered her phone. A butterfly outline appeared before her face. "Lady Wifi, you have been wronged by people who can't see the truth. I am giving you the power the make anyone spill their lies and reveal the truth to all, along with your previous powers. All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Yes Hawkmoth, Marinette shall reveal her true intentions to all!" A dark cloud consumed her, transforming her into Lady Wifi once more. The villain looked at her phone, "Find Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Her phone bleeped as Marinette's current location was revealed: Ms. Mendeleiev's lab classroom.

Ms. Mendeleiev's Lab

There was no explosion, no shouting demands. Lady Wifi walked in calmly, pausing Ms. Mendeleiev at her desk. "Marinette, your lies are over. The truth will come out and you will pay for the wrongs against Adrien and Lila."

Marinette was shocked, looking for an escape to transform in secret, but Kim moved to block the door. The rest of the class simply stayed in their seats, looking expectantly at her. Lady Wifi flicked a new symbol off of her phone, a message emoji. It hit Marinette in the chest, making her eyes glow. "Why did you lie about Lila?"

"I didn't," Marinette said, frozen in place as if in a trance. "Everything I have said about Lila is true."

"How are you still LYING?!" Lady Wifi raged, "You lied about Lila and your intentions with Adrien, that you just wanna use him!"

"No, I didn't," the entranced girl stated plainly, "She has lied about everything since she got here and I love Adrien with all my heart, I could never hurt him."

"Tell us your secrets now!"

"My secret is..." Marinette never finished, as a portal appeared. Bunnix leaped out, kicking Lady Wifi out of the lab, breaking through the wall and into the courtyard. The class gaped as the rabbit hero from the future opened another time burrow to leave. In their shock, no one noticed Marinette, now free of the truth trance, slipped out the room and into an empty classroom down the hall.

Chat Noir meanwhile was at the closest cell tower. "Cataclysm!" As his hand became engulfed by the dark energy, he touch the tower, corroding it to dust. If this worked like last time, Lady Wifi was now powerless. He rushed back to the school, hoping his plan didn't get anyone hurt.

Lady Wifi got up in the middle of the school court, her phone beeping. The signal bars were gone, telling her all her abilitites were useable until she found another cell tower. She growled, her anger increasing. Marinette was gonna spill a secret, but that redhead hero stopped her from finding out what. She ran out the school into an alley way, ducking out of sight just as Ladybug landed on the rooftop of the school.

Ladybug looked around frantically for the akuma, "No, no, no, where is she?" But Lady Wifi was gone. Chat Noir landed beside her, his ring beeping, to of her paw pads gone. "Chat Noir, did you see her? Why is your ring beeping already? Did you fight her?"

"I just got here, My'Lady, I cataclysmed that cell tower over there, so her powers are useless," Chat stated, realizing his mistake.

"If you just got here, how did you know to destroy the cell tower? How did you know it was Lady Wifi?" Ladybug's eyes narrowing at her partner.

Chat raised his hands in mock defeat, "Did I ever tell you about my feline intuition?" Ladybug dropped her head, sighing at her ridiculous partner.

"Let's just split up and find her before she can get her powers back." She removed a tiny earpiece from her yo-yo, Chat's ring beeping another warning.

"I'll let you know once my kwami is recharged. Later Buggaboo!"

"Don't, uggghh!" Chat smirked as he jumped off the roof to find a safe place to recharge. Ladybug sighed and swung off to search for the akuma.

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Lady Wifi strode into the bakery, shocking the bakers and the customers. Four quick swipes, Tom was locked to the wall, while Sabine's was locked to the counter. She created a video camera, broadcasting to all of Paris, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if you want your family to be safe, come to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and surrender yourself." She left a muted feed of Tom and Sabine horrified, shouting helplessly, as she traveled to Marinette's balcony, waiting for her former bestie to make an appearance. "Lady Wifi, what are you doing? You were supposed to retrieve the miraculous."

Lady Wifi smirked, "Don't worry Hawkmoth, I will retrieve them for you, because Ladybug and Chat Noir are now rushing here to be heroes. They won't able to stop me here"

"You better be right Lady Wifi, or you will lose your powers and the truth you seek!" Lady Wifi groaned, unable to stand the super villian's demanding tone. She would get him the miraculous once she got her confession from Marinette. Scanning the streets below for the bakers' daughter to show up, she forgot to watch out for the heroes.

Ladybug rushed to the bakery, hiding on a near by rooftop, searching for a sign of Lady Wifi. She saw her parents in the bakery trapped, then the akuma pacing on her balcony. As she struggled to come up with a plan, Chat Noir landed next to her. "So any ideas? Is there a cell tower near by?" Ladybug shook her head.

"I checked that out already, she has a literal firewall around it. We need to try something else. Lucky Charm!" Her yo-yo cast a swarm of ladybugs, forming a fridge magnet. "Oh great, what do I do with this." She searched for an answer, not getting hints anywhere.

"Wait, magnets can mess up computers right? What if we hit her phone with it some how? Maybe it will mess up her powers some how?" Chat stated, surprising Ladybug.

Ladybug looked at Lady Wifi across the street, her phone suddenly lit up in lucky vision, looking back at Chat, his belt and the fridge magnet also lit up in her sight. "Got it, give me your belt." Taking the belt, she put magnet near the buckle, almost instantly magnetically attaching together. "I hit her phone with this, then restrain her with my yo-yo while you destroy the phone."

Chat grinned, "You got it My'Lady, I distract her." Before she could protest, Chat Noir lept across landing behind a startled Lady Wifi. "Hey miss, didn't anyone tell you it's not Halloween yet? Not that I'm judging, but I don't think any candy is gonna be handed out tonight," giving her a Cheshire grin. Lady Wifi growled, flicked pause symbols as fast as she could, but the black cat dodged. Suddenly a the belt with the magnet hit her phone, clinging to the metal case. Her screen started to fuzz out, not allowing her to use her powers.

"Noooooo!" she screamed, trying to remove the magnet when Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped itself around her, restraining her.

"Chat Noir, now!"

"Cataclysm."

"No more evil doing for you. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" Ladybug released the purified butterfly. "Goodbye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" The cure swept around the city, repairing the school and cell phone tower while freeing Tom and Sabine.

"Pound it!" The duo grinned at each other.

"I'll take Alya back to school, see you around kitty-cat." She swung off, leave Chat Noir once again in awe. If only he could confirm she was Mari.

Bunnix watched from another rooftop, out of sight from the heroes. She showed up just in time, saving Ladybug's secret identity and the future was safe again. Opening a time burrow, the time traveling hero returned to her year, satisfied that Paris will safe, not knowing the coming chaos she has caused.

"I'm sorry Ladybug, I was so angry at my friend, well we're not friends anymore, she lies about one of the nicest girls and has been tricking us all." Ladybug cringed, wondering what to do. If she told Alya the truth, she'd risk exposing her identity.

"What if your friend wasn't lying? What if she has a reason for all of it?"

Alya sniffed, "As if. She just jealous cause Lila is interested in the same guy as her. She is acting so petty about it, she won't even tell me the truth about it." Ladybug stayed silent, dropping Alya on the roof without another word. After detranforming and feeding Tikki, she snuck back to class, where everyone was talking about Bunnix showing up. Adrien seemed to be the only one to notice Marinette's return, noting she was gone again when Ladybug showed up. "Hey are you OK?" he asked approaching her.

"Yeah, I ran home to make sure my parents were OK. But Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day by then. Adrien smiled at her thinking, 'LIAR! But your are my liar.'  
Before he could ask more, Alya burst in the room, "Did she confess? Well, someone tell me!"

Everyone hesitated, except for Lila who brought out the crocodile tears, "No, she kept lying, saying she always told the truth."

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU THAT SICK AND TWISTED THAT YOU ARE CONVINCED YOUR LIES ARE THE TRUTH? DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Alya was screaming at the top her lungs, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Adrien stepped between her and Marinette, staring Alya down, making her hesitate for a moment. Ms. Mendeleiev slammed a book down on her desk, "ENOUGH! Alya, go to Mr. Damocles' office now! Not another word." The reporter stomped out of the lab, slamming the door behind her. The science teacher sighed, "If anyone else has something to say, keep it to yourselves." The rest of the class glared at Marinette as they moved back to their seats. Adrien glared back at them, startling Rose and Nathaniel, the only ones to catch his anger at the class.

Marinette was on the verge of tears, as Adrien took her hand, surprising her, walking her to their lab bench in the back of the room. They sat down together, Adrien trying to think of ways to cheer her up. When they walked out of class, he was struck with a sudden source of inspiration. He walked Mari home, then called the gorilla to pick him up. Some shopping was required for his plan to cheer Mari up.

Meanwhile, Nino was pissed. Marinette was going too far, Alya was upset and Adrien was being led on by her. He thought of ways to send a clear message to Marinette, when he came up with the perfect revenge against her. He smirked, looking for just the thing he needed for his plan.

Hawkmoth's Lair

"Nooroo, dark wings fall." Another failure, he figured he should have learned not repeat the same akuma twice, especially after akumatizing that pigeon lover twenty five times. The appearance of the bunny holder from the future though was a surprise. Why she showed up today, then left so abruptly, he did not know, but he knew one thing for sure: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was vulnerable to negative emotions once again, the one person to have avoided being akumatized. He smiled, soon Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous will be his to control.


	4. Breaking Point

Ms. Bustier’s Classroom

Marinette walked into the classroom late. She got a note in her locker saying to meet with the principal, but when she got there, there was no meeting. He gave her a pass to excuse her, so she wouldn’t be marked late again. But when she walked into the room, everyone looked at her, smirking and giggling among themselves. Alya had her phone out recording, making Marinette nervous. What were they up to? She hoped nothing serious would happen because she was alone today. Adrien wasn’t here today to back her up, having to attend a photo shoot.

She approached her desk, Alya getting up to follow her. That’s when she saw it, a pile of shredded paper on her desk. She sifted through it as the class snickered some more, while Ms. Bustier was confused, trying to rein in her class. None of the shreds gave away the identity of whatever it was, until she found one with a pink flower design: the same design on the cover of her sketchbook. “No, please no” Marinette started trembling.

“So are you ready to start telling the truth Marinette? Have you learned your lesson?” Marinette looked at her class, everyone looking at her, satisfied with what has been done. Even Chloe who didn’t like Lila, clearly impressed with the cruelty.

Marinette ran out of the room, shoving Alya out of the way. Before the reporter could say anything, Ms. Bustier called for silence and for everyone to sit. Marinette got to her locker, finding the lock on the ground broken, her door wide open. Looking inside confirmed her worst thoughts: her classmates destroyed her sketchbook, her life’s work, her brand, every idea and design she ever had. 

“Marinette, you can't let it get to you. If you get akumatized, no one can save the city!” Tikki looked at her chosen, terrified. Marinette simply shook her head, “No.” Tikki gasped as Marinette removed her earrings, handing them to the kwami. “Find Master Fu, tell him I’m sorry.” Tikki phased through the walls, while Marinette cried, letting everything flood out.

Hawkmoth’s Lair

The window opened as the villian grinned, the time of his victory has finally come, heralded by the tears of a teen. He caught a butterfly, infusing it with evil, “Go my akuma, and evilize her!” No longer will Ladybug and Chat Noir stand a chance against him. The miraculouses will be his to wield as he wishes.

School Locker Room 

Alya entered the room, phone out and streaming, intent on getting Marinette’s confession recorded, humiliating the girl as a finally form of revenge. She spotted Marinette, curled into a ball in front of her locker, bawling her eyes out. For a moment, Alya felt regret, knowing how much Marinette’s sketchbook meant to her, but shook it off intent on getting justice for Lila. “Are you sorry now? Are gonna stop accusing Lila and using Adrien?”

“Sorry? You destroy my sketchbook, call me a liar and turn your back on me and you want me to say sorry?” Marinette looked at her friend, anger burning in her eyes. “You all decide to turn your backs on me on the word of some new girl, when I have been there for all of you? Do you even fact check what she says?”

Alya was taken aback, but before she could say a word, an akuma came in the room and entered the purse on Marinette’s waist. “Princess Justice, you have been betrayed, wronged, abandoned by the people you helped for so long, all on the word of a liar. I can give you the power to make them all pay, the power of every akuma at your control. All I ask for in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

“Deal, Hawkmoth.” A dark cloud enveloped Marinette, leaving her in a black dress going just past her knees, her hair down a single black domino mask. She looked at Alya who was trembling, “Run.” Alya took off, not looking behind her. Princess Justice pulled Stormy Weather’s umbrella out of her purse and flew outside.

Ms. Bustier’s Classroom

Everyone was freaking out at Alya’s stream. As Nino, Chloe, Kim and Max all slipped out, Lila ran to the teacher crocodile tears in her eyes, “It's all my fault! I should have tried harder to reach out to her!” Everyone left in the room tried to consul her, debating what to do next.

Fu’s Ice Cream Shop

After Feast, Fu moved to two story building in a quiet part of town, starting an ice cream parlor. Today no customers were present when Tikki phased inside with the Ladybug earrings. “Master, Marinette is going to be akumatized.” Fu groaned, his worst nightmare coming true, he moved into the apartment behind the parlor. He punched in his code on the gramophone, unlocking the miracle box. Chat Noir needs everyone one of the seven back up heroes. He took out six miraculous, putting on the horse miraculous. Kaalki materialized in front of him,

“Kaalki, you need to take us to Collège Françoise Dupont right away, Ladybug is down.”

Photoshoot in the Park

Adrien was shocked, first that the class would do such a thing then at Mari becoming an akuma. Plagg was freaking out inside, concerned for Tikki and the general future. Adrien tried to sneak away from set, only for the Gorilla to stop him, pointing at the photographer. He groaned, there was no way he was going to be able to evade his bodyguard to a safe spot to transform. Adrien struggled to maintain a model smile, trying to get through the shoot as fast as he can, his thoughts on his princess in danger.

School Hallway

Alya ran into Nino, Chloe, Kim and Max, somehow the five ended up in the same spot. Before anyone could leave, an old man jumped through a portal. “Well this is very convenient.” The teens gave each other weird looks as Fu continued, handing out miraculous, “I’m sorry but Ladybug can’t make it in time.”

Alya scowled, “So you expose our secret identities?”

I needed to get you all as soon as I could. Marinette will be the most dangerous enemy you ever faced, when you see Chat Noir, ensure he knows Ladybug isn’t coming and that he needs to find me.” The teens nodded, each of them transforming. Fu could only hope they could stop Marinette before it's too late.

Rene Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Roi Singe and Pegasus ran outside into the courtyard, when a lightning bolt hit the ground before them. The heroes looked up, Princess Justice looking at them all, secretly knowing their identities as her former friends. Hawkmoth didn’t need to know, nor did she care to tell him. This allowed her to hurt them, but they won't be helpless with the miraculous. “Five little heroes, no Ladybug or Chat Noir to save them. What will they will they do?”

“Fight and take you down,” Alya was done, ready to push Marinette down another peg. The other heroes nodded, raising their weapons for a fight.

Lady Justice smirked, “Good,” she raised her umbrella, starting a storm. “I was hoping for a challenge,” she smiled, lightning surging wildly around her umbrella as she pointed it towards them. “Maybe I’ll let you survive this.”


	5. Princess Justice

Collège Françoise Dupont

Princess Justice made the first strike, hitting the group with a blast of lightning. “Shelter!” Carapace’s shield went up just in time, blocking the lightning just in time. “We need a plan now!”

“I can portal us on the roof, then we will have more room to move.” Above Princess Justice laughed, amused at the trapped heroes, sending bolts of lightning, one after the other.

“Do it Pegasus!” Rene shouted, “Roi Singe, get your Uproar ready, try and hit her with it.” 

Roi Singe nodded, “Uproar!” a banana landing in his hand.

“Voyage!” Pegasus activated his portal, bringing the heroes to the roof. But before anyone could make a move, a cyclone hit Queen Bee, knocking her back into the portal before it closed. Queen Bee got up, finding herself trapped inside Carapace’s shield. Before Carapace could cancel his shield, Princess Justice touched his lips, taking his voice and stashing it in her purse.

“Now, now, we don’t want Chloe crashing our party now do we?”

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Princess Justice could only laugh as Rene tried to come up with a new plan. Roi Singe circled around to flank her, throwing his banana. He smirked as it was about to hit it’s mark, when she looked at him, smirking as she held up Troublemaker’s pen. Clicking it, the banana passed harmlessly through her, hitting a charging Pegasus. As his horseshoe exploded in confetti, he stumbled forward passing through the villain. 

Carapace fell back next to Rene Rouge looking at her. Queen Bee was trapped for another three minutes yet, but by then the three guys would transform back. Roi Singe started to rush towards her, staff ready to attack. Dropping the pen back into her purse, she pulled out a handful of sand, throwing it towards him and the recovering Pegasus. He instantly stopped, a giant spider now chasing him around the school, while Pegasus ran the other way hoping the spider didn’t come for him.

“Mirage!” Casting an illusion, Rene Rouge made it seem as if Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived, followed by Viperion and Ryuko, activating their powers. Princess Justice didn’t hesitate, staring down the remaining duo, wielding her umbrella again. Lightning lanced from the sky, shattering the illusions. Smirking, she sent another blast at the heroes.

Carapace leapt in front, attempting to block with his shield. He failed. Carapace landed in the courtyard next to Queen Bee, knocked unconscious. Rene Rouge swung her flute at the villian, only to get hit by a cyclone, landing next to Carapace. Princess Justice left, the heroes in a mess, final beeps coming from three of them. She didn’t care, there was one person who needed to be punished above all: Lila Rossi. 

Photo shoot in the Park

The sudden storm canceled the shoot, causing chaos, which allowed Adrien to finally transform. He texted his bodyguard to let him know he was ok and headed to school, allowing the hero to rush to Collège Françoise Dupont.

He arrived, finding Kim running from a giant spider, Max looking out of it, Queen Bee yelling at them. He cataclysmed the spider, allowing Kim to stop running. Carapace and Rene Rouge jumped onto the roof, both looking like they lost a war. “Princess Justice?”

Rene scowled, “Princess my foot, she is just a girl having a temper tantrum.”

The others nodded, all of them still angry. Chat sighed, “And then she clearly took all five of you down. Where’s Ladybug?” he asked hoping they wouldn’t notice his voice shaking.”

Queen Bee flicked her hair impatiently, “Not coming, apparently she has better things to do than save Paris and help us.” Chat glared at her, as Max and Kim approached feeding their kwamis. 

“Some old guy gave us our miraculous,” Max explained, “he said that you need to go meet him.”

“Ok great, how do I find him?”

Rene perked up, interested in learning more about the strange man for her blog. “I’ll help you find him.”

“No.” His firmness shocked the other heroes. “I will find him on my own, stay together and if you find the akuma, call me first.” Without another word, he vaulted away, making sure he wasn’t followed. Only five heroes were present leaving Viperion and Ryuko. He headed for Kagmi’s school hoping to catch Master Fu.

Not too far from school

Lila was hiding, terrified. Marinette was an akuma, out for her. She glanced around, then made a run for it. Suddenly she couldn’t move her feet. Looking down, she saw that her feet were locked in place by purple lock symbols. Princess Justice walked out from behind Lila, laughing, “Finally, we can show the whole world what a liar you are.”

Lila realized this could be it for her schemes, unless those stupid heroes could do something. She screamed, hoping someone could hear her, but Princess Justice muted her, laughing evilly. 

Paris Exceller Apprentissage

Fu walked away, while Kagami ran off to transform. “Master Fu?” The guardian turned around startled, relieved to see Adrien Agreste. 

“Chat Noir, it is good you have found me, Ladybug is…”

“Marinette.” Fu looked shocked. “Yes, I know, for a while I theorized but today comfirmed it all. Which means now Ladybug is akumatized and we got a serious problem. I ran into the other heroes, who thankfully she left alive.”

“You clearly know a lot more than I thought. Well there is one good thing, we still have the Ladybug miraculous.” He held out the earrings,Tikki flying out to wave. “You must wield them again, to save Ladybug and all of Paris. 

Adrien put his ring in his pocket, then put on the earrings. “But last time I couldn’t figure out how to use the Lucky Charm, how can I possibly do it now?”

“You only need to purify the akuma, the other heroes can help you get to it. Ryuko just left and Viperion is on his way already.” Adrien nodded, then ran off to transform and go. Fu sighed, now he could only hope the heroes would be enough.

Eiffel Tower

Princess Justice pulled out the Evilstraters pen, and started drawing up shackles, hanging them from the Eiffel Tower’s beams. Lila was locked up in them, trembling with fear. The akuma has done nothing but joked about ways to toture her. Now she was hung ten meters off of the platform near the top of the tower. No ordinary man could get up here, some even say that is why Ladybug and Chat Noir meet there, so no one eavesdrops on them.

Princess Justice smiled at her handy work. All the heroes of Paris would be coming once she called. She looked around thinking of what she needs to do, eliminate Queen Bee’s powers is the first, the next being Rene Rouge’s illusion. She smiled, why not both at the same time, pulling out Lady Wifi’s phone. Casting a video camera with her and Lila in the shot, she connected to all the screens in Paris. Time to make that call.

Collège Françoise Dupont

Mister Bug landed on the roof, startling the other heroes, now joined by Ryuko and Viperion. “Chat Noir?” Pegasus asked. Mister Bug shrugged, “Well I’m actually Mister Bug now. Ladybug isn’t able to come today, don’t know why, the Guardian only say she can’t do it.”  
Rene Rouge narrowed her eyes, “So, Mister Bug, what is the plan? That monster wiped the floor with us.” 

Mister Bug tried not to growl, “We go in as a team, hit her from all sides. The akuma is in her purse, destroy that and we win.” He looked at Ryuko, “She has Stormy Weather’s powers when she has it out, you have the best chance to stand against her then. Queen Bee, hang back and try to paralyze her. Viperion, same goes for you, we get five minutes after we find her for second chances, make sure we win. Pegasus, Rene Rouge, save your powers for when we need to recharge, then we can make a safe retreat. Roi Singe, call your Uproar and get close to hit her when she is not looking.”

The heroes looked stunned as he was normally the goofy one, while Ladybug made the plans. "How do we find her," Ryuko asked, wanting to finish the fight before more harm could be done.

As if an answer to her question, a large screen across the street changed from an ad for reelections to Princess Justice, Lila Rossi hanging behind her. Rene gasped, her best friend being held hostage. "Ladybug, Chat Noir! If you don't hand hand over your miraculous, this liar may not survive to spill the beans," she singsonged in a sweet voice. "Oh and don't bother bringing the wanna be heroes, they aren't much of a help." The back up team growled, while she continued, "Eiffel Tower, one hour, or she gets dropped. Don't wait too long." 

"Let's go!" Rene Rouge jumped up, Carapace, Pegasus and Roi Singe following her before Mr Bug could stop them.

He looked at the remaining heroes, "let's at least use them as a distraction for us to sneak up there unnoticed hopefully." The other three nodded, jumping after him.

Eiffel Tower

Pegasus used Voyage to bring them to the top, just above Princess Justice and Lila. Carapace use Shelter to cut Lila free, letting her roll off to a platform below safely, while Rene called an illusion of all nine heroes jumping up to surround the villain. Princess Justice smirked, Alya made the same mistake twice, including Ladybug in the illusion, but she also knew Ladybug wasn't coming.

Rene jumped hoping to surprise the akuma with an attack from behind, but when her flute made contact, Princess Justice faded away. A blast of lightning hit Rena, knocking off the platform onto the walkway below where Lila was hiding, unconscious again.

Pegasus threw his horseshoe while Roi Singe called his Uproar, when both were suddenly paused, frozen in place. Carapace jumped down looking for the villain, only to get hit by lightning hitting a beam, passing out. 

Princess Justice sighed, all too easy. If only Chat Noir here to give his ring up. 

Mister Bug, Ryuko, Queen Bee and Viperion climbed up the side of the tower, hoping their ascent would not get noticed by the villian. They passed the section Rene Rouge was trapped on, but didn’t see her. What they also missed was Lila taking the fox miraculous, detransforming the hero into Alya. Lila twisted her face, not expecting the reporter to be the fox themed hero. But now the fox miraculous was in her rightful possession, a true master of deceit. She ran off before anyone could see her with it.

The other heroes took in the situation, all four of their allies taken down, no sign of the akuma. “Second Chance!” Mere seconds after he shoved Queen Bee over, Miraculer’s nightstick missing her barely. Princess Justice scowled, summoning a cyclone that sent Mister Bug and Ruyko across the platform, while Viperion got stuck hanging off a ledge. Queen Bee moved attempting to paralyze the akuma, only to phase through her, getting hit with a pause emoji. “Lucky Charm!” “Water Dragon!” Mister Bug stared at the lucky charm bracelet, the same he made Mari for her birthday, this one being Ladybug themed. 

Ryuko hit Princess Justice with the water blast, who countered it with a cyclone. “Wind Dragon!” The wind attacked hit, the backlash pushing both combatants back. “Lightning Dragon!” Ryuko sent her final ability in just in time to counter Princess Justice’s own lightning blast. The standoff gave Mister Bug enough time to throw the bracelet in from of the akuma. 

Princess Justice froze at the sight of the charm bracelet, memories of Adrien surfacing. For the first time today, she hesitated, giving Mister Bug enough time to snagged her purse, tossing it to Ryuko. She slashed it in half with her sword, releasing the akuma. As Princess Justice transformed back into Marinette, Mister Bug deevilized the akuma. “Miraculous Ladybug!” The cure swirled around, unfreezing heroes and repairing damage at the Eiffel Tower and the school.

Marinette curled up crying, Mister Bug on his knees holding her. “Don't feel sorry for her,” Alya was back on the platform, carried up by Carapace, “She had a tantrum because she doesn’t like being treated the way she treats other people.” Mister Bug glared at her, while Ryuko and Viperion got in between the two.

“Silence,” Ryuko stared down Alya, “Marinette didn’t do anything wrong, you have been akumatized three times now and no one blames you.”

“That’s different, I’m not a liar.” The others nodded, all glaring at Marinette.

“She is a horrible friend.”

“She deserves this, no worse.”  
“She needs to leave and never come back.” Queen Bee hesitated, unsure. Marinette was always kind even to her.

Ryuko stood her ground between Marinette and the Collège Françoise Dupont heroes, “Leave if you got nothing positive to provide.” The five heroes glared at them, then left. Mister Bug looked at Ryuko and Viperion.

“I’ll stay with her, you two get out of here, I’ll collect the miraculous after.” The two nodded before jumping to leave.

“I remember everything, Chat. Everything while I was akumatized. How I hurt them all.”

“That wasn’t you in control, that was Hawkmoth’s fault.” He pulled her closer, hoping to comfort her. Marinette cried, leaning against him. She didn’t know how much time has past, nor when Mister Bug’s transformation expired, Leaving Adrien Agreste holding her as she cried.


	6. Aftershocks Part 1

Eiffel Tower

Adrien held Marinette as she cried, “I’m here, Mari, I’m here for you.” 

She stopped crying, finally realizing Adrien is Chat Noir. Wait, if your Chat Noir that means I have been rejecting my crush almost everyday. I have thrown Adrien around as a weapon. I hit him on the head for flirting with me, oh no, this is such a disaster! Crap, I just said I have a crush on Adrien in front of him!” She bowed her head into her knees, pulling them towards herself in embarrassment.

Adrien laughed, “I already know, Bugaboo. Alya may have told me in a rant that you kinda went over bored stalkerish. Lila told her that you just wanna use me, but let's get real, we both know she a liar.” 

“Alya told you what?” Marinette shrieked, “Wait, how did you know I was Ladybug?”

“Kwami Buster, I saw you head to the bathroom during the show and our kawmis were both at our school together. Then there is the similarities between Multimouse and Ladybug, which made sense after I figured out that you used the fox miraculous to trick me. Well played by the way.” 

Marinette blushed, “Clearly not enough, since you still figured me out.”

“But that’s not the worst thing, now I know that my crush and the amazing girl who sits next to me at school. A plus is she likes fashion, so my extremely picky father can’t possible not approve. And now I know my crush has a crush on me and where to find me always,” Adrien teased.

Marinette squeaked, unable to respond in a coherent sentence. Finally she was able to reply, “This is a lot to take in at once. I need some time to process all this.” Adrien smiled understandably at her, making her relax. “Can you take me home?” 

“Of course I can,” Adrien removed the Ladybug earrings, handing them back to Marinette and putting his ring back on. Tikki and Plagg shot out of both, “Finally, our suffering can end!” Plagg exclaimed, getting a shush along with a dirty look from Tikki.

“Wait, you two knew?” Marinette asked. 

Tikki sighed, nodding, “We weren’t allowed to say anything to you two about it. It was heartbreaking and frustrating to watch you two dance around each other.”

“Like the time she let dim brain here think that scarf was from his dad, even though her signature was on it just like that hat she made.”

“Plagg!” Tikki smacked him on the head.

“Oops, sorry Marinette.” Plagg looked down.

Adrien looked confused, “The blue scarf?” Plagg nodded, earning another smack from Tikki. “How come you never told me Mari?”

She looked down, “You look so happy when you thought it was from your dad, I didn’t want to ruin it for you,” she mumbled. Adrien pulled her in, hugging her tightly. 

“Thank-you.” He looked at her, “I don’t understand, why would he do this.” He scowled at the thought. 

“Actually it was the assistant lady, your dad was giving her a hard time about buying a present on his behalf, she must have forgotten, which is fair because she is busier than you and she isn’t fighting Hawkmoth or Mayura.” (If only you really knew Plagg haha.) Adrien relaxed, clearly understanding. Plagg sighed, relieved this didn’t result in something bad.

“Shall I take you home, princess?” Marinette blushed, nodding,not trust herself to speak. “Plagg, claws out!” After he was transformed, Marinette started to giggle a little. “What?”

“Who are you having a cat fight with? The air?” She giggled some more, Chat Noir glaring, but smiling, he loved her laugh. 

“You wound me.” He picked her up, and pole vaulted off, bringing her home. 

Alya’s house. 

Carapace landed in an alley nearby, carrying Alya. “Wayzz, shell off.” 

The turtle kwami shot out, looking for Trixx, “Where is Trixx?” Alya and Nino noticed for the first time that the fox kwami was missing.

“I still have the miraculous,” Alya reasoned, “maybe she flew back to the guardian?”

Wayzz inspected the pendant, “That is a fake, not the real one. Besides, kwami’s always stay at their holder’s side.” 

Alya started to freak out, “No no no, if Ladybug finds out I lost a miraculous, she would never go to me for help again.” She slid down the alley wall, head in her hands. “This is all Marinette’s fault, if she didn’t cry like a baby and get akumatized, we would ever been called and the fox miraculous would still be safe.”

Nino nodded, agreeing to her point, “Its Marinette’s fault, that part is true. But we have to make this right. Ladybug and Chat Noir are coming to collect the miraculous, we can ask them for help and maybe they will understand.”

Wayzz said nothing, one hundred percent done with these two humans.

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Chat Noir landed in front of the bakery, setting Marinette down gently. Her parents ran out, hugging their daughter tightly. “Thank you Chat Noir, you are always welcome here. Stop in anytime, within reason of course,” Tom smiled at him. 

Chat bowed humbly, “Just doing my job, I’m always there to protect people in danger.” With that he vaulted off. The family moved back into the bakery.

“Marinette,” Sabine looked at her with great concern, asking “Are you ok?”

Marinette broke into tears again, “No, they, they destroyed my sketchbook.” Tom and Sabine gasped, knowing their daughter has been working on those designs for years.

“Who is they,” Tom asked, anger all over his face. Sabine put her hand on his arm, calming her husband down. 

“My class, well except for Adrien, he wasn’t there.” She hesitated, “I can’t do this anymore. I want to transfer to a different school.” Her parents nodded understanding.

“We will look into options for you to transfer to. Tomorrow is Saturday, and Monday school is closed while they ensure that the damage to the building is fixed. That should give us enough time to find another option.” Her mother smiled at her, “Then you don’t have to face them again hopefully.”

“Thanks mama.” Marinette smiled sadly, “I’m gonna go upstairs and rest for a while.” Her parents nodded, heading back into the bakery’s kitchen. Marinette headed upstairs, snagging a plate of cookies for Tikki.

Agreste Mansion

Gabriel sighed frustrated in his office. His ultimate masterpiece was supposed to be Marinette, but the result was a failure, as well as the girl remembering everything that happened while she was akumatized. He hoped she wouldn’t be traumatized, that would be on his conscience forever. A knock came from his door. “Come in,” he said in a flat neutral voice. His son walked in nervously, a pink sketchbook in hand. 

“Father, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?” Gabriel nodded for him to continue, interested. “You remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl from my class who made that hat that won your contest and impressed Audrey Bourgeois at the fashion show?” Gabe nodded again, interest growing. “This is her sketchbook and I was wondering if you could take a look and maybe comment on her designs?” he asked nervously.

“Did Ms. Dupain-Cheng put you up to this?”

“No,” Adrien rubbed the back of his head, “She doesn’t know that I have it right now.”

Gabriel smiled, “So you planned this as a surprise? You planning on asking this girl out and what to be in her good favors? Didn’t you say she is a very good friend?”

Adrien froze, realizing he friendzoned his crush practically every week, “Yep, that’s her, so I kinda want to make it up to her before I ask her out.”

Gabe smiled, remembering when he first met Adrien’s mother. “I’ll take a look at it, then give it back to you.” With that he shooed the boy out of his office, then set about looking through the sketchbook, using sticky notes carefully place not to ruin the sketches. 

Adrien closed the door, Plagg flying out the moment it was clear, “Wow, that was easy. Is he sick today?”

“Maybe he wants to encourage her talent, Plagg,” Adrien reasoned, also confused by his father’s kindness. He was relieved his cheer up Marinette plan might work. Before the shoot that morning, he snuck into school after she left her locker. Plagg got the door opened, allowing him to switch out Mari’s sketchbook for a look-a-like, just in time before Nino and Alya came in the locker room. Then he just needed his father to look it over before Marinette realized her sketchbook was swapped out. He didn’t stick around, missing Alya and Nino breaking into Mari’s locker, taking the decoy, unaware it was a fake.

Somewhere in Paris

Bunnix sighed in relief, Princess Justice was defeated without her help required. Ladybug and Chat Noir knew each other’s identities earlier now, but it seemed everything was ok for now. “Burrow.” She walked back through the portal, hoping not to encounter drastic changes.

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Marinette laid on her bed while Tikki attacked the plate of cookies. She checked her phone, seeing a message from Kagami. Opening it, her new friend’s message played, “Marinette, I heard what your class has done to your sketchbook. That was wrong and uncalled for, I believe it is time for you to transfer to a new school where you won’t be treated poorly. If you are interested, I can request my mother to recommend you to the headmaster at Paris Exceller Apprentissage, the school I attend. You are more than talented to get accepted in there, with my mother’s recommendation, you would have a full ride paid for, so your parents won’t have to worry about paying the expenses. The school would be more than happy to have such an accomplished student to show off.” She smiled, “But it's your decision, though I hope you accept it. Talk soon.” The message ended, leaving Marinette thinking about Kagami’s offer.

If she transferred, she would be out of reach of her classmates, in a recognized school that offered fashion and sewing classes to improve her skills. As she considered this, her phone buzzed again, a text from Adrien. Opening it, the message read ‘Hey Mari :) Are you OK?” She smiled, texting back “Yes, though i miss my sketchbook:( But Kagami sent me a message, offering to help me transfer to Paris Exceller Apprentissage. I think I might do it.”

A few moments later, the reply came, reading “That’s not a bad idea, maybe we can talk about it more tonight. Do you mind if I stop by tonight around seven?”

She texted back, “Not at all kitty, but don’t expect food, my parents don’t want stray cats to keep showing up ;)” Adrein only sent a smiley face, followed by a pout, causing her to giggle. “Mom, Dad, Adrien is coming over at seven!”

“Good!” her mother called back, “I can finally give the boy food that he needs! He is too skinny and that is not healthy!”

“Am I gonna need to give him my blessing? He already has it but it never hurts to ask!”

“Dad! Please don’t embarrass me!” Marinette cringed, the thought of her dad interrogating Adrien not pleasant to her. Her put her head in her hands, hoping her parents wouldn’t act weird in front of her crush.

Agreste Mansion

Adrien was getting ready to leave when his father approached him, Mari’s sketchbook in hand. “Your are visiting Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” Adrein nodded at him. “ How is she?”

“She is doing better I think. She is thinking about transferring to Paris Exceller Apprentissage, Kagami’s school.”

Gabriel nodded approvingly, “An excellent fit for a young woman of her talent. If she applies, this may help her.” He handed over the sketchbook, along with a letter. “I had similar thoughts to recommend this to her. This is a letter of recommendation from me. Between this and her sketchbook, they would be begging for her to join their school. I assume you would also like to transfer. I would approve, their fencing team is top notch, as shown by Ms. Tsurugi’s skills. They also have Chinese, fashion and other classes available at Collège Françoise Dupont that would benefit you, also freeing your schedule with some extra free time.”

Adrien was surprised at his father’s support, “Thank you father.”

“I’m only doing what I consider is best for you. I have heard what has happened at Collège Françoise Dupont, the poor treatment of Ms.Dupain-Cheng. I want you to not have any contact with Lila Rossi, the girl has lied to everyone, I don’t want her to start rumors about you two being an item.”

Adrein nodded, “I understand father.”

“Good, now go and make sure Ms. Dupain-Cheng applies to that school, you will also go with her there to apply on Monday. I will accompany you two to make sure there are no bumps in the road.”

“Thank you father!” With that, Gabriel left, leaving Adrein to get in his bodyguard’s car.

Lila’s room

“Alya was hurt, so Ladybug gave you to me, so I can help to save the city just incase,” Lila said sweetly to the fox kwami. 

Trixx frowned, Alya was knocked out, maybe worse, so Ladybug would need a new fox hero to help. “Ok, to transform, you say ‘Trixx, let’s pounce.’ To detransform, you say, ‘Trixx, let’s rest.’ Your power is mirage, to activate it you blow into your flute, then say ‘Mirage.’ Then you can make the illusion you want. After you use Mirage, you only have five minutes before changing back. Then you need to feed me before transforming again, I prefer chocolate, but anything can really work.”

Lila smiled, her lies finally breaking through to the kwami. Soon Ladybug will pay for ruining her chances with Adrien.

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

“Adrien, welcome to our home my boy!” Adrien smiled, he loved being in Mari’s home. Her parents were always warm and welcoming.

“Are you hungry?” Marinette’s mother asked, walking over with a plate of baked goods.

“Moomm, Daad, please stop,” an embarrassed Marinette came down the stairs, “Adrien and I are going up to my room.”

“Ok dear,” her mother gave the plate to Adrien, “No mischief you two.”

“Moooomm!” Marinette’s face was as red as her Ladybug suit, Adrien blushed as well. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up stairs. “Thanks Mrs Cheng, Mr Dupain.”

“Call me Tom.”

“You can call me Sabine.” Marinette let out another sigh of embarrassment, dragging him behind her. He smiled at her parents, following upstairs, while the couple smiled knowingly. 

“I’m so sorry about my parents, they aren’t always like this.” Adrien laughed, then noticed the shrine of posters and cutouts of his modeling photos, her desktop background and the framed photo of them sleeping on the train on her desk next to her sewing station.

“Looks like someone has a big crush on someone,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to stammer and blush.

She recovered as he laughed, “I’m sure you have a Ladybug action figure or two.” 

Adrien froze up while Plagg burst out laughing. “Try every Ladybug action figure ever made, he even has the matching Chat Noir ones. Sometimes I catch him…”

“Plagg, shut up or no cheese for a month,” Adrien muttered. 

Marinette noticed his fear, pulling out a slice of camembert from behind her. “Go on,” she smirked at Adrien who put his head in his hands groaning.

Plagg stuck his tongue out Adrien before continuing, “As I was saying sometimes I would catch him playing with a pair, acting both parts before making them kiss.” Marinette and the kwami laughed while Adrien’s face burned red. 

“Don’t worry Adrien, one time Marinette was so out of it watching your cologne ad, I had to push the spoonful of yogurt in her mouth before she spilled it. She wasn’t drooling over you.” 

“Tikki!” The kwami laughed at her owner’s sudden embarrassment.

“So you want to talk about what happened this morning?”

“I guess I should, at least with you. They made a fake note saying I have to go to the office. When I left, they broke into my locker and stole my sketchbook. Then they shredded it, leaving the pieces on my desk.” She started to tear up again.  
Adrien pulled her in for a hug, “That wasn’t your sketchbook.”

“What?”

“I put that fake note in your locker, the principle agreed to it. Then right before Nino and Alya showed up, I swapped your sketchbook out for a look-a-like. Alya and Nino must have not noticed that it was a fake,” he said as he reaches into his courier bag, pulling out her sketchbook. Marinette took it in shaking hands, opening it to find all her designs intact, each one with a sticky note or two, compliments and the occasional suggestions for all of them. On the cover was a note from Gabriel Agreste, encouraging her to keep designing. Tears of joy in her eyes, she hugged him tightly.

“Thank-you.”


	7. Aftershocks Part 2

Marinette's room

“Thank-you.” 

Adrien didn’t know how to respond, only hugging her back. They stood there for a while, only to be interrupted by a dual “awww.” The two teens looked at the trapdoor, where Marinette’s parents were watching through the partially opened door.

“Mooommm! Daaad! What did I say about spying?” Marinette was mortified. 

Sabine nudged Tom, who instantly held up their excuse, a plate full of fresh cookies, “Would you like more snacks?”

Adrien smiled, reaching out when Marinette rushed past him, shooing her parents and the baked goods away. She turned around, face flushed “Sorry, my parents can be really nosy.”

Adrien laughed, remembering when he was here before, “It’s OK. So you are talking about going to Paris Exceller Apprentissage. Do you want to do it?”

She nodded, “They have all these great classes that would help me improve my skills. My parents agreed to let me apply, though they warned me not to get my hopes up incase I don’t get accepted.”

Her partner smiled, pulling out the letter his father gave him. “Actually they would be begging you once they see this,” handing her the letter. She opened it carefully, read every line, the excitement growing on her face as she kept reading. When she finished she shrieked with joy tackling Adrien, the two of them falling in a heap on the floor. They looked at each, blushing at how close their faces were.

“Ahem.” Sabine cleared her throat, sending Marinette scrambling off of Adrien, “Everyone OK?” Adrien simply nodded, grinning ear from ear, while Marinette excitedly handed the letter to her mother. Her mother through it, also smiling when she finished, “I’ll let your father know the good news. Try not to break your boyfriend the next time you wanna kiss him.” Laughing inside at the shocked, blushing teens, Sabine headed down to share the news with Tom.

“I didn’t-I mean she-uh-They just assume like that!” a flustered Marinette stammered out.

“Well what if I actually was your boyfriend?” Marinette opened her mouth to speak, words were lost. Adrien got down on one knee in front of her, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” 

Marinette could barely squeak out a yes. Adrien smiled taking her hand and kissing it, heating Marinette’s face even more. “So now what?”

“We can go on a date, I’m free tomorrow and most of Sunday.”

“Can we go somewhere quiet? Where we or you won’t be recognized right away? I don’t want to have to fight a rabid fangirl on our first date.” 

Adrien laughed, “And that makes you..” 

Marinette hit him with a pillow, “Shut up.”

He finally recovered to look at her again, wary of the pillow still in her hands, “What if we go out as Ladybug and Chat Noir, no one can get mad since most of the city ships us.” Marinette shook her head at him, “Why not?”

“Because we can only date as Adrien and Marinette or Ladybug and Chat Noir, if both start dating at the same time, people might put two and two together.” Adrien nodded understanding as she continued, “I rather date as ordinary people because we can spend more time together that way. Less sneaking around our parents as well.”

“OK, that makes sense, so when do you want to make it official?”

“If people ask, we will say yes, otherwise we say nothing except to our parents.”

Adrien groaned, “Chloe is gonna be pissed.” 

“I don’t care,” Marinette smiled at him. “As far as I’m concerned, you are mine and I don’t want to share.”

“So how long have you had a crush on me?”

“Remember the second day of school? When you gave me your umbrella?” Adrein’s eyes widened with shock as he nodded. “Well you were so kind and open, apologizing for something you didn’t do. I was so shy of you ever since, barely able to function around you.”

Adrien laughed, “I was convinced you were scared of me or even hated me,” he then smirked, so you can’t function around me at all?”

Marinette glared at him, hitting him with the pillow again, “I can now that I know you are a mangy alley cat.” The laughter of their kwamis drew their attention to them sitting on Marinette’s bed watching them.

Eyeing Tikki and Plagg, both heroes remembered a task they had to do. “When do you want to collect the miraculous?” Adrien asked her.

“Let’s wait an hour after you get home, then make the rounds. I don’t think we can call our former classmates again, after the way they behaved today.” Marinette curled up on her chaise, “I was already thinking about not calling on them again. With everything that has happened with Lila, they don’t trust me anymore. And I don’t think I can trust people who don’t trust me.

Adrien sat next to her, putting his arm around her, “It’s ok, I understand. Who does that leave for us to trust?”

“Luka and Kagami, they are reliable and resourceful. I’m thinking about keeping them full time,” her face twisted in consideration, “then we have two allies backing us up, which is helpful when Mayura shows up.” Adrien nodded getting up. “Where are you going?” 

“The sooner I leave the sooner we can get those miraculous back, after all we kinda have that responsibility.” He laughed as Marinette groaned, “don’t worry purrincess, we will be together again soon.”   
Marinette groaned into her pillow, “I never thought dating you meant putting up with cat puns.” Adrien laughed as he hugged her goodbye before heading downstairs, “See you in hour Kitty.”

“See you then Bugaboo,” he laughed as she groaned again heading down stairs. Marinette headed up to her balcony but was surprised when Adrien didn’t leave for another ten minutes. His bodyguard was waiting, but he was still inside. ``Oh no,’ Marinette cringed at the thought of her father interrogating the model, asking for every detail of his intentions. When she saw him finally leave, he looked up and gave her a thumbs up and a smile before getting in the car.

Lila’s room

Lila watched as the kwami ate the chocolate bar, unsure if the kwami could refuse to grant her powers once she revealed her true intentions. Perhaps Hawkmoth could tell her more, she just had to wait until Hawkmoth made another akuma.

Couffaine Boat

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the boat’s roof, unnoticed by Luka and Juleka. “Everyone seemed so interested in hurting Marinette for what she did to Lila, but destroying her sketchbook felt too far. I tried to talk them out of it, but everyone told me to be quiet. Even Nathaniel, who had a crush on her and even knows how much it meant to her was in on destroying it.”

“That’s horrible, has anyone checked up on her since? What about Rose?” Luka’s voice came in with a mix of concern and disgust.

“Some of us tried to text her, but she blocked all our numbers. Maybe Adrien was able to reach out to her, but he hasn’t said anything to us either.” 

“Maybe you should try and visit her, maybe she will talk to you.” Chat looked at Ladybug, her expression sad and unsure. It wasn’t her real sketchbook they shredded, but the intention was the same. She wasn’t sure if she would talk to Juleka if she came over, the girl may feel sorry about the sketchbook but she still believed Lila. 

“That’s a good idea,” they heard Juleka getting up, I’m gonna call Rose now, try to convince her to come with me tomorrow.” Ladybug groaned, tomorrow was going to suck.

Once they heard the door shut, the two swung into the room, startling Luka. “Hello Luka, sorry for the drop in.”

“You are here to take back the miraculous right,” Luka held up his wrist with the snake bracelet on it.  
“Actually, we want you to keep it for now,” Ladybug stated, “Hawkmoth is getting stronger and has Mayura to help him. We could use another hero fulltime.”

“That is if you are willing to do this,” Chat added. 

Luka nodded, “I’m in.” As Ladynoir was about to leave, he asked, “Do you know how Marinette is doing? I heard what happened to her sketchbook.”

Before Ladybug could reply, Chat smiled, “She is doing great, turns out that Adrien guy swapped out her sketchbook with a fake this morning. You should have seen the look on her face when he gave it to her, she couldn’t keep her hands off of him.”

“CHAT! “ Ladybug hit him on the head with her yoyo, blushing furiously.

Luka looked a little upset when he heard that, “Oh Ok, that’s good that she is happy.”

“Are you OK?” Luka gave her a sad smile, “I’m not gonna get akumatized, I always knew Marinette was in love with Adrien, I just hoped I had a chance.” With that, he waved as the duo set off to their next stop.

Kagami’s Room

Kagmi was more than willing to remain as the dragon holder, honored to protect Paris. Long was also approving Ladybug’s decision, recognizing Kagami’s worthiness of his powers. Like Luka, she asked about Marinette already knowing about the transfer plans. But when she heard about Adrien saving Marinette’s sketchbook, she smiled, “Just like that oblivious one to do something kind. They deserve each other.” Then she seemed uncertain, “Is Viperion keeping his miraculous as well?”

Ladynoir exchanged a confused look, “Yes, why?”

She blushed, “No reason, thank you for stopping in.” With that the heroes ran off.

Chat looked at his lady, “Do you think she likes him?” She nodded, smiling. “How funny would it be if Luka fell for Kagami? Then it would be us all over again.” He burst out laughing as she cringed at the thought of having to watch them dance around each other.

“Let's hope they don’t have our level of drama.”

Alya’s Room

They stopped in at Chloe, Max, Kim and Nino’s houses, each time explaining why they can’t give them the miraculous due to their behaviour, resulting in them yelling how Marinette deserves no pity, at which point they left. Finally they made it to Alya’s house, their last stop on their mission to collect the miraculous. Alya was waiting for them, window open. “Alya, I’m sorry but after today I can’t let you be the fox holder after today. You treated the akuma victim terrible, which is not what you should do.”

Alya bristled, “She deserves it, she is cruel and mean to the new girl, who only tried to be her friend. Lila is the nicest girl ever, Adrien should hang out with, because Lila won’t use him for his money.” As she ranted, Chat clenched his fists, While Ladybug snapped, “What about you Alya? Marinette has been there for all of you, but when she needs you, then all of you turn your backs on her because a new girl says something bad about her? What’s wrong wit you? You used to be such a great reporter but then you post interviews with Lila without fact checking them at all!” 

“Where is the fox necklace?” Chat interrupted. Ladybug stopped, also noticing the missing miraculous.

Alya froze, guilt on her face, “I don’t know.”

“What?” Ladybug had pure horror on her face.

“I was unconscious earlier and when I woke up, it was gone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about that instead insulting Marinette? That seems to be the more concerning issue here.” Chat was pissed at her lack of priorities.

“I didn’t notice till Carapace and I left earlier,” Alya had her head down.

Ladybug didn’t say another word, swinging off to the Eiffel Tower. Chat glared at Alya, “You better pray we can find it before someone gets hurt.” With that he jumped off, following his lady, leaving Alya, her head down in shame.

Hawkmoth’s Lair

He felt many strong emotions tonight against Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they all disappeared shortly. One lingered, shame, but he wasn’t in the mood. Marinette, his sons girlfriend, had retained memories of being Princess Justice even if he didn’t want her too. He was afraid that it would happen to someone else. “Nooroo, dark wings fall.” He went back into his home without a word, looking at his comatose wife, wondering if he failed her.

Eiffel Tower  
“I can’t find it!” Ladybug wailed, “I was supposed to protect them from Hawkmoth, but now I lost one!”

“M'Lady, this isn’t your fault. If it isn’t here, then someone must have grabbed it. We’ll patrol tomorrow to look around for it.” Hs eyes lit up, “Maybe Master Fu has it!” With that the heroes jumped off again, headed to the guardian of the miraculous box. 

Fu’s Ice Cream Shop

The duo landed in an alley nearby, detransforming, then knocking on the back door. Fu answered the door, welcoming the couple in. Once they were settled in, he looked at them “So you finally know each other’s identities?” They nodded, he smiled, “And now you are a couple?” he had a hopefully tone in his voice. Marinette blushed, nodding while Adrien had a stupid grin on his face. “THANK THE MIRACULOUS FINALLY!” Both looked at him shocked as he explained, “Your kwamis keep coming to complain how oblivious you two are, it gets tiring after a while.”

Marinette took out the miraculous, handing the turtle bracelet to Fu, while replacing the rest in the miracle box. Fu noticed three missing, but Marinette beat him to it, “We decided to keep the snake and dragon active full time for now, but the fox is missing. We were hoping you had it.”

Fu shook his head, “No, and if it isn’t on the Eiffel Tower, you two must keep a sharp eye out for it. You should have an easier time with Ryuko and Viperion helping, as well as knowledge of each others identity, but be careful.” The heroes nodded, saying goodbye. Fu looked at Wayzz, trouble was coming.


	8. Questions on a Saturday

Alya’s Room

Alya woke up, eyes still red from crying. Ladybug, her idol, the hero of Paris, her friend, told her she couldn’t be trusted. It hurt a lot. She lost two friends in the same week, one she ditched, one that ditched her. She wondered if this is how Marinette felt. She lost a miraculous, wait, no she didn’t. Alya ran over to her desk, the fake copy of the fox necklace sitting in a safe place. Someone took her miraculous, replaced it with a fake so they could make a quick getaway. She looked at her phone, noting a frustrated message from Nino about how they said he wasn’t fit to be a hero anymore. Making a note to text her boyfriend back later, she called Max. 

“Hello?”

“Max, it’s me Alya.”

“Hey Alya, what’s up? Besides us not being superheroes anymore?”

“I need your help, can I come over?”

“Sure, after ten? Family breakfast this morning, we don’t get much time together here.”

“That's ok, see you at ten. Bye.”

“Cya.” With Max’s help she might be able to find the necklace back.

Marinette’s Room

Marinette woke up, unwillingly at Tikki’s prodding, “Marinette we need to look for around for the fox miraculous.”

“How are we supposed to find it in all of Paris?” She groaned, not excited about the prospect. 

“We can only patrol around the city, if someone has it, we might be able to find it. Otherwise we have to wait.”

Marinette’s phone buzzed, it was Adrien, “Ready for patrol?” She replied “Almost, Eiffel Tower in fifthteen?” He replied quickly, “Sounds good, it’s a date.” Marinette smiled. It's a date. Their first.

They spent the whole night texting back and forth, talking about the change of schools, all the times when they almost let their identities slip and the crazy excuses they have made to explain absences. She was excited to hang out with her boyfriend. She sighed, dreamy about them. 

“Marinette!”  
“I’m going, I’m going!”

Couffaine Boat

While Luka played a sad tune with Sass watching in concern, Juleka was thinking about what to say to Marinette. She texted Rose, telling her see was going to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie at ten and that Rose was welcome to join her. She then set about the process of getting ready, the question of what to say on her mind.

Lila’s Room

Lila watched the news feeds and Ladyblog for a sign of an akuma. Trixx was playing with a ball across the room, eager to have been given a full time holder. The kwami didn’t know that Lila had no intention of helping Ladybug. In any other scenario, Lila would pretend that she unlocked a family secret and now has powers, increasing her popularity. But Alya would realize she stole the necklace and Alya was her strongest supporter. If she turned against Lila, she would lose a lot of followers. Besides Ladybug made it personal when they first met, exposing her lies to Adrien. She intended to make Ladybug pay for what she did. 

Eiffel Tower

“Greetings M’Lady.”

“Good morning Kitty. Ready to search around?” He smiled, “Yes, in fact, I have a place for lunch planned out for us in a nice location where you are the only rabid fangirl recognizing me.”   
He grinned, at least till a yoyo smacked him on the head. “Ow, sorry I couldn’t resist.”

“I am sure you couldn’t alley cat. So where should we look first?”

“Local area first? You go east, I go west?” She nodded, blowing him a kiss before swinging off, leaving him with his jaw dropped. Chat collected himself, vaulting to start his patrol.

Max’s house

Max was the only one home, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting them to question their activity. “You really think it might end up on the black market,” Max was unable to contain the shock in his voice as he booted up his heavily modified laptop. 

Alya nodded, “Who ever took it from me knew what it was, having replaced it with a fake. They also may know that Hawkmoth would want it, but don’t want the law getting in the way.”

“Leaving the dark web.” Max did a number of things Alya couldn’t understand. “I modified this laptop so that it has countermeasures against hacks and location traces, no one can identify us.” He continue typing commands for another five minutes before looking at her again. “We’re in, I put in a search for Fox, miraculous and Hawkmoth. Whoa.” A long list of results showed up. He opened one, only to find it was a request that Hawkmoth would give them powers.

“This looks like it’s gonna take a while,” she noted as Max opened the next, an offer to buy the miraculous Hawkmoth has, from a crime lord in Berlin. 

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Juleka arrived outside the bakery, meeting Rose. She smiled, “I’m glad you came.” 

Rose gave a sad smile, “I figured I give Marinette a chance to explain herself. And you asked.” The pair walked into the bakery, greeted by Sabine at the counter. “Hello Mrs Cheng, is Marinette home?”

“Sorry, she left an hour ago,” Sabine narrowed her eyes, wary of her daughters classmates, “Why?”

“We were hoping to check on her,” Juleka stated plainly.

“And ask a few questions if it's ok,” Rose added.

Sabine nodded, “She didn’t say where she was going, but she is with Adrien. Maybe you can talk to her later tonight.”

Juleka thanked her, leading Rose out of the bakery. That's when she noticed Rose was bristling with anger. “What is with you all the sudden?”

“Lila told me that Marinette only wants to use Adrien for his connections, he should be with Lila, not Marinette.” 

Juleka was shocked at her. “Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that Lila shows up, then Marinette is all the sudden horrible, but the only target and witness is Lila?”

“Are you crazy? Lila says my perfume is amazing, she is so nice, like the time she caught that paper Marinette threw even though her wrist was hurt, so Max’s eyes wouldn’t get hurt.” 

“Max wears glasses.”

“So?!?”

The argument only got worse. 

“Why are you even here then?” 

“Because I want answers!”

“So do I, but not with your attitude!”

Hawkmoth’s Lair

An emotion flared up above all the others: Anger. He summoned a butterfly, silently enfusing it and sending it away. He wasn’t planning to akumatize anyone until he figured what went wrong, but two people ready to be turned was not to be turned down. 

Hitting the phone Rose was trying to pull from Juleka, both girls stopped, under Hawkmoth’s control. “Questionnaire, you have questions that no one is answering. I give you the power to make everyone answerless, in return bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Yes Hawkmoth. The pair turned into a thin black figure, a purple question mark on its chest, a cannon on its right hand, the phone was installed on it.

Across Paris Somewhere

The word that an akuma was loose made the news quick. Or rather people asking "What is an akuma?" This strange occurrence lead the heroic duo to a street not far from the bakery. "We are Questionnaire! If no one will tell us the answers, then no one else deserves answers, only questions!" 

"Look her arm is just like Oblivio's, maybe we can use the same strategy?"

"Nice catch Kitty, let's do this."

The duo tried to get close to Questionnaire, but the villain's energy beam kept pushing them back.

Lila's Room

"Do be amused, it's just the news. Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting a akuma calling themselves Questionnaire. The akuma is getting closer to the Paris Hotel. Please keep a safe distance." 

Lila smiled, her chance had arrived. "Come on Trixx, let's get out there and help Ladybug." 

"OK!" The kwami flew into her jacket, making her smirk at how easy it was to trick the floating fox.

Paris Hotel 

Ladybug and Chat Noir took cover to strategize, not able to get close to the akuma. “What if I distract it? I could drop something on them?”

“No, we need your cataclysm for the arm cannon. I’ll distract it while you sneak up.” Chat nodded and the duo moved to positions to execute their plan.

Meanwhile in a nearby alley, “Trixx, lets pounce!” Once again she was Volpina, not as powerful, but still strong. She looked around the corner, Ladybug was jumping and swinging around. While she dodged the beams, Chat Noir made his way around until he was at a car behind the villain. “Mirage!” She launched the illusion just as Chat Noir destroyed the possessed object. An illusion of every akuma ever appeared, Stormy Weather darkening the sky for effect. 

Ladybug was shocked, swinging her yoyo around as Chat Noir moved to back her up. The villains moved around, everytime one was struck, it disappeared like a ghost, another akuma taking its place. “What is going on?” she cried. Chat was unable to reply.

The dark butterfly flew not too far away, before a flute hit it.

“Hawkmoth.”

“Volpina, or should I call you Lila Rossi?”

“I’d prefer Volpina, I have the fox miraculous now. I don’t think Ladybug or Chat Noir knows. We have four minutes before they do.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“An alliance, let me help you fight Ladybug and I’ll help you get the miraculous. You have Mayura, what’s another miraculous holder joining? We are stronger together, since Ladybug had multiple allies it will be wise to join forces.”

“Industrial district, an abandoned warehouse with the name Seaway Fashions. Midnight. Be there.”

“Ok, wait, my kwami thinks I’m being a hero. How do I convince her to keep transforming me when she learns the truth.”

His voice laughed in her head. “She won’t have a choice, if you know the transformation phrases. You won’t have any trouble. Our time is up. Be there and I’ll teach you.” With that he released the akuma from her. Volipina ran into an alley out of sight. “Trixx, let’s rest.” The kwami landed in her hands, hungry. She gave Trixx a mini KitKat, then hid the kwami in her jacket. She headed back home, staying out of sight. Soon Ladybug soon.

One second they were in a nightmare, the next a sunny day with an infected akuma floating in front of them. Ladybug quickly caught and purified the akuma, Chat ducking into an alley as his timer ran out. She called the miraculous cure, setting everything straight, before following him. While Plagg and Tikki went into her purse to eat, the couple walked out. “It was an illusion, like Rene’s or Volipina’s,” she still was shaken by the intensity of it, “Someone must have taken the fox miraculous from Alya.”

“And they know how to use it, or at least is learning to use it.” Adrien looked at her with concern. “But what do they want? To be a hero or steal our miraculous?” 

“I hope hero,” she looked at him, “So now what?”

“Go to lunch.”

“No I meant about who our fox is.”

“Well they are no doubt long gone, so we have to wait. So why not go for lunch?”

“OK, what do you have in mind?” The duo started to walk down the street, bumping into Juleka and Rose. She hesitated as Adrien put his arm around her, pulling her close. “Hey.”

“Hey.” An awkward silence took place. “I’m sorry, destroying your sketchbook was too far.” Juleka clearly felt guilty about it. Adrien opened his mouth to correct her, but Marinette nudged him. Rose averted her eyes, also feeling guilty. “Are you ok?” 

“Not really, it was something I have been working on for years,” she said bitterly. Adrien caught on in that moment, Marinette didn’t trust them, worried someone might go after her sketchbook again.

“Then why are you so mean to Lila? You never give her a chance, and Adrien she asked fr help but you ignored her and left her alone in the front.”

Adrien stared Rose down, “The first time we met Lila claimed to know Ladybug and that she was a superhero too. But then Ladybug showed up, made it clear that they were not friends and Lila was not a superhero. It turns out Ladybug never handed out the Fox necklace at the time yet.”

“Then there is the time she threatened me in the bathroom that she would take away my friends, framed me and lied about how she designed Jagged Stone’s glasses and album cover, which is my work by the way.” Juleka and Rose looked at each other. “Oh and she claimed to save Jagged Stones cat, the guy has an alligator, it is seen everywhere with him.”

“Speaking of false claims, she claimed that the scarf my father gave me was designed and made by her, but that was too obvious of a lie and I just found Marinette’s signature on it. Seriously what’s with people trying to steal your work all the time.” She shrugged, while Juleka and Rose’s jaws dropped. This was new.

“We need a moment to process this,” Juleka mumbled.

“Wait, Alya posted a video of Lila talking about how she and Ladybug are best friends, telling Alya a bunch of private facts about Ladybug. Does this mean all the things she said was a lie in that interview?” Marinette and Adrien nodded in sync. “Oh no, we have to warn her! Her blog’s reputation could be ruined!”

“You have to warn her.” Marinette’s plain, uncaring tone startled the girls. “I don’t care anymore, she destroyed my life’s work, this is karma.”

“How can you sit in the same room as her and not warn her?”

“Because we won’t be there, we are transferring to a different school,” Adrien inputted.

“Why?” 

Marinette felt rage inside come staring at Rose as she felt Adrien growl. “WHY? WHY? Because you turned your backs on me, left me at the mercy of an akuma, watched and laughed when my sketchbook was destroyed, not lifting a finger to help. I’m done with this class, who clearly can’t think for themselves. They want to see me again, they will have to beg.” With that she turned her back on the two girls, both ashamed of their actions to the one girl who tried to make everyone happy. 

Once they were around the corner, Adrien looked at his girlfriend, “You are scary when you are really mad.”  
She gave him a smile, “A reason while you should keep me happy.” Then noticing the restaurant they stopped in front, she frowned, “You can’t be serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack.”

“You are not spending money on me.”

“You agreed to that when you said yes to being my girlfriend.” She glared at him as he gave her his cheshire grin.

She sighed, “Fine, but you make a single cat pun and I am leaving.” She smirked as he pouted, clearly disappointed, “You are cute but the pout isn’t going to change my mind.”

He sighed, then bowed dramatically, “then I guess I’m just gonna be the shining knight a princess deserves.” Marinette giggled as he locked arms with her, leading her inside to their table. “So how come you didn’t want them to know the truth?”

“Because I’m afraid they would try to steal it again, this way it is safe from them. I can’t rely on you being romantic to keep saving it.”

“But I like being hugged, even though your parents tend to be a peanut gallery.” He laughed as her face turned red. “I actually like being at your house, your parents are really nice.”

“Besides their lack of boundaries you mean. Honestly, if we want to be alone, we need to go somewhere else.”

“Alone for what?” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her choke on her water.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” her face turning a dark crimson.

Adrien smirked, leaning across the table, “Your face is telling me otherwise.”

Marinette was frustrated that was so easy for him to tease her. ‘Just picture him with cat ears.’ That worked as she leaned forward, her face right in front of his, barely anything between them but a mere inch.

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” His face lit up as he sputtered his words, unable to reply, while Marinette giggled, snapping a quick picture of his flustered appearance. This was gonna be fun.

Outside said Restaurant

Nino glared at the couple, unnoticed by them. Marinette was why he wasn’t a hero, as well as Alya, who was absolutely devastated. He intended to make school hell for her on Monday. He walked away, thinking of ways to ruin her day.

Max’s House

Max finally finished the list as Alya watched the news, not worrying about the missed chance at a scoop. “There is nothing here related to the Fox necklace.”

“How?” Just as she said that, the reporter live on seen started to freak out, the sky dark, akumas everywhere attacking the heroic duo, until a few minutes later it all exploded in an orange cloud.

Max pushed up his glasses, I guess we know where it is now.”

Alya put her head in her hands, someone had the Fox necklace and it was her fault.

Seaway Fashions: Midnight

Volpina arrived, excepting a trap. But then Hawkmoth welcomed her inside. “Welcome,” he stated simply.

“Is this the famous Hawkcave?” she asked sarcastically. 

He laughed, “No, I don’t trust you with my identity, if Ladybug captures you, then you can’t tell her.” Volipina nodded understanding the reasoning. “Now here is a burner phone, an easier way for us to communicate. Now you don’t have to worry about your kwami, it can’t tell others who you are, it is forbidden by magic. When you put the necklace in a case, the kwami hibernates until you put it on again, ensuring she won’t run off somehow. Kwami’s can’t be photographed or caught on tape either. You are limited as the pathetic heroes, but I can offer training that lets you stay transformed despite using your power. Wemay get to the point where you can cast another illusion after the first is canceled out or destroyed.”

She nodded, eager to begin. “I am ready to learn.”

Hawkmoth grinned, a new permanent ally on his side.

Fu’s Ice Cream Shop

Wayzz flew around as his master slept, something important on the edge of his memory, but he couldn't remember it. What was it?


	9. Fresh Starts

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

Marinette woke up on time for once, greeted by Tikki and a text from Adrien. She was eager for now she didn’t have to deal with Lila. She got dressed, looking over her texts with Adrien.

It was Monday, Marinette and Adrien’s first day at Paris Exceller Apprentissage. They only knew Kagami, but they weren’t entirely isolated. They were now at the headmasters office, their parents filling out the necessary forms. Then they will receive their schedules and sent to classes. Soon their parents came out and wished them good luck, while the vice headmaster handed them their schedules and a campus map. They looked at their schedules, all the blocks matching except from the last.

Mathematics  
Science Studies  
French[It’s France, I’m guessing ;)]  
Fashionology

Then for fifth Adrien had chinese, while Marinette had a Designing shop class. Between two and three they had lunch hour break, then between four and five a study break hour. They only spent an hour where they were apart, which wasn’t so bad. Kagami shared the first three classes and breaks, so the trio often hung out. Marinette noticed a few girls giving her dirty looks as Adrien paid attention to her. Clearly some fangirls did not approve, one even tried to make a move on the model, but he quickly turned her away. 

She recognized two other girls, Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet, who shared their first three classes. The girls gave them warm smiles as they walked over to join the trio. Unlike the other girls at the school, they congratulated Marinette on finally getting Adrien’s attention, making the young designer blush. Adrien was becoming more aware of how painfully obvious Marinette’s crush on him was. He was going to have to pull a lot of romantic stunts to make it up to her.

With the three girls help, the couple figured out what they need to catch up on homework wise, a long list for them to work through. They agreed to meet after school to work on it together. When Adrien went to his locker after the break, he found a long stream of missed calls and texts from Alya and Nino. He texted a hasty reply, then texted Natilee to request permission to go to Marinette’s house to do homework.

Collège Françoise Dupont

When class started, everyone expected Adrien and Marinette to come in late. But as class went on, they never did. Alya and Nino both texted Adrien, only to not get a reply at all. When Ms. Bustier was questioned, she herself didn’t know where they were, just that they were absent.

Around 2 pm, Nino got a text, apologizing for not replying. He explained he left his phone in his locker due to him and Marinette sharing most classes. This only confused Alya and Nino, because Adrien was not in class at all. They brought it up to the rest of the class after school, at which point two groups were assembled: Alya would take Lila, Chloe, Sabrina and Alix to Marinette’s house, while Nino would take Kim, Nathaniel and Max to Adrien’s. Between the two groups, they would get to the bottom of what happened. 

Juleka and Rose had told Mylene and Ivan at lunch of their encounter with Marinette and Adrien. Mylene was shocked at the accusations against Lila. She too thought the sketchbook was too far, but Lila didn’t seem to be guilty of anything. “Is there a way we can confirm this?”

Rose nodded, “We need to ask her if she made Adrien’s blue scarf in front of Alya or Nino, they are the only ones who know that Marinette made that scarf, Alya has even seen it being made.”

“Once that lie is proved, the rest will follow once Alya fact checks her.” But little did they know that Lila was listening to their conversation, smiling at a chance to make it seem like Marinette was manipulating Adrien into lying for her, increasing Alya’s trust as well. So when the girls came over to hatch their plan, she was ready, putting out tears for how she and Adrien were victims of Marinette. This only relit the fires in Alya and Nino, both now leading groups on a warpath for answers.

When Nino got to Agreste Mansion, he was told Adrien was not home, before being ignored instantly. Alya meanwhile, found a not so hospisable Tom and Sabine. When requesting to speak with Marinette, they denied her permission, stating she was not welcome in their home after seeing her livestream the previous Friday. With that she was requested to buy something or leave. With that both groups met in the park, figuring the duo was in Marinette’s room. Various schemes were planned out to find out what was going on. They were all terrible ideas.

While they argued about what to do, Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Ivan walked into the bakery. After seeing their solemn expressions, Sabine called up to her daughter. Marinette came down reluctly, Adrien following her. The two have been working on the homework they needed to catch up on, deciding Marinette’s was the best place to do it, with snacks and not many distractions. “Hey.”

They were silent for a moment, until Rose spoke, “So did you guys really transfer to a new school?” Adrien nodded. “What about all your friends?”

Marinette snorted, leaning against Adrien, “It’s too late for that. Adrien was the only one who backed me up ever. Kagami helped me transfer to our new school. Those are my only friends as far as I’m concerned.” With that she turned her back on her former classmates, heading back up the stairs. 

Adrien gave them an apologetic look, “She isn’t exactly ready to be forgiving right now. The sketchbook hit her hard.” 

“Did Marinette tell you to say that Lila tried to take credit for your scarf?”

He shook his head, “That's when I was done trying to be nice to her. She wasn't even in Paris at the time. I hope you guys all see who she truly is.”

“Adrien!” Marinette’s annoyed tone was heard from the stop of the stairs.

“Sorry, we got to catch up on a lot of homework.” 

Before he could go up the stairs, Juleka spoke up, “Are you mad at us?”

Adrien sighed, “I’m not sure too be honest. It is taking a lot not to punch Nino, but the rest of you I’m unsure about. I can’t ignore what you let happen to Marinette, who has been there for all of us no matter what.” With that said he too headed up the stairs, leaving the four unsure about everything.

They headed out to the park, sharing with the rest of the class of what happened. They couldn’t believe the two changed schools without telling anyone. “Coward can’t admit she was wrong so she left.” Alya and Nino scowled. Lila on the other hand, was thrilled, Marinette and Adrien leaving was almost a guarantee that no one would expose her lies, cementing her popularity.

“We don’t need them or have to worry about them,” she stated sweetly as Nino tried calling Adrien’s phone again. “We will never see them at school and they can’t hurt anyone.”

Nino shushed them as Adrien picked up the phone finally, “Hello?”

“Dude, why did you change schools?” The anger was evident in Nino’s voice.

“Because this school is a better opportunity and you guys believe Lila and hurt Mari so I left with her.”

“Dude what about your best friends?”

“We are not best friends Nino. Not anymore.”

“WHAT!?”

“You guys went too far with Mari’s sketchbook. I don’t want to hang out with you anymore. I gotta go, we still have a lot of homework to do.” With that, Adrien hung up. 

Nino clenched his fists, hurt by the confirmation that Adrien was on Marinette’s side. One by one the class finally went home. Nino and Alya were left on a park bench, both still angry about Adrien choosing Marinette over them. “Why is he on her side? Lila never did anything to him or her.”

“But we did,” Alya murmured. “We destroyed Marinette’s life’s work and I told Adrien her secret crush on him which she told us she wanted him to hear it from her first.” She was starting to feel guilty. 

“But Lila told us that she just wants to use him,” Nino reminded her.

“Yeah Lila did, not Marinette. We known Marinette for a lot longer than Lila, she trusted us with her secrets. Why are Marinette and Lila have trouble with only each other?” Alya sighed, “dor crying out loud, the girl had actual problem when talking to him.”

“What are you saying?”

“Maybe that we should fact check Lila a bit, just a hunch. When Ladybug came to me Friday night, she mentioned that I wasn't being a good reporter posting the videos of interviews with Lila. Like she knew something I didn’t.”

“She didn’t say anything else? Just that?”

“Chat pointed out that I was not wearing it, asking where it was. I panicked and in the process forgot about the fake.”

“I guess they already know about it being in someone else’s hands.”

The couple went silent again before Nino spoke up, “I saw Marinette and Adrien on Saturday, at a fancy restaurant hidden in the middle of nowhere.”

“What were they doing there?”

“By the looks of it, they were on a date.”

Alya’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

“Yep, he looked like he was teasing her, then she got in his face and said something that made him all flustered.” He looked down at the ground, “at first I was angry, but after awhile I just didn’t care.”

“Do you think we will regret what we find when we investigate Lila?”

“Like that we destroyed our friendship with Marinette because of a lie? I hope Lila is being truthful, but that’s only so I don’t feel guilty.” Alya leaned on Nino as he put his arm around her. Why are things so complicated.

Marinette’s Room

“Ugh there's so much left to do.” Marinette sighed dramatically. 

Adrien looked over at her, “We got quite a bit done, even with the interruptions so why don’t we take a break?”

Nodding she asked, “so now what? And don’t say video games, I need a break from screens.” Adrien pouted, making her smile. “I got an idea,” she pulled out a slice of camembert, holding it up. Plagg zipped over before Adrien could even blink. “Plagg would you mind telling me about more about Adrien’s doll collection?” She smirked at him as the kwami stared at the cheese.

“That’s dirty,” he glared at her as she giggled at his blushing.

Plagg looked at the cheese, trying to figure out how to play this. He had a lot of dirt on Adrien and Marinette clearly was willing to give him cheese in exchange. “I will tell one story for one piece of cheese.” He crossed his arms, as if awaiting a better offer. Marinette gave him the cheese. “So one time, he took out his Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls…”

Adrien groaned, he did not realize this would happen.

Couffaine Boat

Kagami was happy. Her new friend Marinette was settling in nicely at her school, along with Adrien. She was now a permanent dragon holder, which meant she could see more of Viperion. Nothing could ruin her mood at she strood around Paris, ending up along the bay. As she passed the Couffaine Boathouse, she heard a melody, a sad one being played by a guitar. She cautiously walked up the bridge to the boathouse. Luka was on the deck, eyes closed, frowning. He stopped playing as he heard someone approaching. He half hoped it was Marinette, but knew that she was busy. With Adrien. That only made it hurt more. Ever since Chat Noir told him how Adrien saved Marinette’s sketchbook and how happy she was, nothing would come out but heartbreak.

He turned around to see Kagami standing at the end of the bridge, concern in her eyes. She realized she had been caught snooping, "Sorry if I disturbed you. I just wanted to listen." Looking at her feet she added, "the tune sounded sad so I wanted to see if you were OK."

"I am, thanks."

"You don't seem like it."

Luka sighed, Kagami wasn't going to let it go clearly. "There's this girl that I have had a crush on since we first met. But I just learned that she started dating this guy she has a crush on. I keep thinking if I was more forward that I might have had a chance.”

Kagami looked at him understandingly, “Marinette.”

He looked at her surprised, “Was it that obvious?”

“She told me about it today, nervous about what to say to you. Marinette knows about your feelings and she doesn’t want to hurt you, she cares about you.”

“Still doesn’t make it hurt less.”

“I once felt the same way.” Kagami’s voice was almost a whisper. “I fell for Adrien Agreste hard, his kindness always making me happy. But he was clearly taken by one who cared about him more than me. He didn’t know it but he had feelings for Marinette. At first I was crushed, but I saw the two interact more, learned the things they have done for each other. The way Adrien supported her even when her friends all turned away.” She looked him in the eye, a small smile on her face, “the point is that it gets better and you will be OK.”

Luka gave a sad smile, “Thank you.”

Kagami nodded, then gestured at his guitar, “Do you mind if I stay and listen for a while?” Luka smiled, simply shaking his head as he picked his guitar up again. He played a melody, one that always make him think of Marinette while Kagami sat down in a chair next to his. She nodded her head gently to beat, closing her eyes, smiling as the melody went on. The two sat there like this as the sunset.

Even later on when Kagami left, she could still hear the melody. Forgetting her brief interest in Viperion, Luka was the song playing over and over in her heart.

As he played the melody once more, Luka was not thinking of Marinette, but of Kagami sitting next to him, smiling at him while nodding to the beat.


	10. Confessions and Lies

Marinette and Kagami

For the rest of the week, their classes went smoothly, aside from the odd jealous fangirl angry of the attention he gave Marinette. He could only imagine how bad it will get when they figure out that they are dating.

Kagami, Aurore and Mirielle helped them stay on track while everyday after school, Marinette and Adrien would go to her house to do more homework. By Friday they were all caught up, but before the couple could relax, Adrien was given a photoshoot. While her boyfriend was busy, Marinette spent the afternoon walking with Kagami.

They were not far from the bay when Kagami lowered her voice, as if about to share a secret, “Marinette, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How did you feel when you first fell for Adrien?”

Marinette looked at her surprised, “Well at first I started to stutter, then when ever I see a picture of him or hear his voice, my heart beats twice as fast. In person, I was a complete mess, no self control.” She went into a daze, remembering that day in the rain, when Adrien was open with her and handed her his umbrella.

“What caused you to fall for him?” Kagami asked in a tone Marinette never heard from her.

“He opened up, letting me see the real him, admitting his flaws and fears. Then he handed me his umbrella and it all kinda shocked me, I wasn’t even able to speak. I froze up and the umbrella closed up on me. He seemed to hesitate, then once he realized I was OK he started laughing. It wasn’t demeaning, it was innocent. I couldn’t even say goodbye, stammering all over the place.” She sighed at the memory, so long ago, yet it felt just like yesterday.

“So it was his openness and honesty.”

“Yeah, why are you asking me all this?”

Kagami looked down, a flush gathering at her cheeks, the memory of a blue haired guitarist once again on her mind. She hadn’t stopped thinking about that evening with Luka, listening to his music. Him opening up, her opening up to offer comfort. It was similar to Marinette’s experience, but in his and hers unique way. “Uh, no reason.” 

‘About Viperion?’ Marinette thought to herself. She hoped that it wouldn’t result in another love square. “Is there a guy?Or a girl?” she asked. 

“I never said there was anyone, just forget I said anything.” Kagami seemed a bit too defensive all the sudden. Marinette didn’t pry anymore, but when they got closer to the Couffine boathouse, she saw an emotion she never seen from Kagami. Was she nervous?

Alya

All week, Alya has been tested every bit of information Lila has ever told them. Jagged Stone’s kitten she rescued? Never existed. Friends with Prince Ali? Nope, Rose helped her with that one. All those medical issues? False, she never even went to the school nurse for her check ups. Friends with a manga publisher in Japan? Nathaniel said she never mentioned it again, or even tried to set up a meeting.

All of it was not true. She just needed to meet up with Ladybug some how to ask for her side of everything. But Ladybug wasn’t going to talk to her. And the last time she got an interview it was because of something Marinette pulled off, getting both heroes to show up at her house for an interview. That girl wasn’t going to do her any favours, not after her sketchbook. 

Which left her with Lila, suspect number one. Alya sighed picking up her phone again. Time for a final test. As the phone dialed, her email popped up a notification on her computer. It was Lila’s mother, the subject reading ‘Traveling?’.

Nino

Nino was in his home with his brother Chris, playing freestyle rap. The bros loved to complete using the app. Once they were done, Nino thought about going out with Alya the next day. As he pulled out his phone he looked at Chris, “Do you mind if Lila watches you again tomorrow?”

Chris lit up like a christmas tree, “Lila is the best! She is the most awesome sitter ever!” 

Nino was surprised, “How so? I thought Marinette was the best?”

“She is fun, but Lila invented freestyle rap.”

This new bit of info startled Nino. “Dude, freestyle battles were a thing since the 1982, freestyle was a thing long before that.”

“But Lila said she invented it.” Chris’ face was downcast.

Nino was pissed, he now had proof that Lila had lied about something. And not just anyone, but his little brother. He called up Alya, he didn’t know what she uncovered this week, but she needed to hear this. 

Lila 

She had spent every night dodging patrols of Ladybug and Chat Noir, heading to the secret meeting place. Once there she would do the exercise Hawkmoth instructed her. She would cast an illusion, a different one each time to keep herself sharp. Then she would wait for the last beep, and force herself to stay transformed. It was a difficult process. Trixx tried to force herself out but Lila now was able to stay transformed for ten seconds longer. 

Every time, the fox kwami would come out exhausted. The technique was abusive on her, forcing her to stay in the necklace longer, until it got to the point where the kwami would start forcing itself to keep Lila transformed. Hawkmoth had explained over time kwami would bond with their users, extending transformation time limits and even granting new abilities. But they couldn’t afford to wait, as the heroes neared this point of their training. Hawkmoth needed her stronger then them soon as possible if they were to take advantage of the fox. So he gave her the technique he had used since he got the butterfly miraculous, the results showing on Heroes Day when he kept his transformation even after the regular time limit.

Feeding the kwami, she repeated the process, not caring how Trixx felt. Hawkmoth showed her power, she wanted it.

Gabriel and Natilee

While Natilee was resting, trying to recover from the use of the damaged Peacock Miraculous, Gabriel spent time trying to decipher the Miraculous spellbook. He found pages that hinted of power ups for miraculous holders. The power ups would give his, how should he phrase it, alliance the an additional edge. Ladybug and Chat Noir may have the Miracle Box, but he had a secret allie as well as the spellbook. He only needed to translate it.

He heard Natilee cough as she stirred. The other reason for his fixation on translating the spellbook, to find a way to fix the Peacock miraculous and heal Natilee of her sickness. She was a very good assistant after all.

“Gabriel, you need to take a break.”

He looked over at her softly, “You need to rest, the miraculous took to much of your strength already.”

“I can help.”

“Not now. I will need your help again, but first we must wait.” He looked back at the book, “If we can not translate the book then we must find another allie and miraculous that they will use with ease. Fortune favoured us with Lila as the Fox, but I doubt we will get that again. We need to build up our strength and hopefully our numbers, before we make another move.” 

“Who can we possibly draw over to our side?”

He put his hand to his chin, “Choe is our best bet, she may have seemed to accept Ladybug’s decision not to use her again, but after Princess Justice she may feel different. Angry even that after helping she gets told no. That night I felt anger from her, stronger than all other emotions that night.”

“Ladybug must have told her never again, if we play our cards right, we may get her on our side. The Bee miraculous might be troublesome.” She tilted her head thoughtfully, “Unless we put her in a situation where the Bee is needed, like with Style Queen. Ladybug brought it out, but lost it. That’s how Chloe got her hands on it.”

Gabriel nodded, “All we need is to cause an akuma with similar abilities.” As Natillee headed back to the couch, he went back to the book, intent on translating it.

Marinette and Kagami

The girls got close to the bay, Marinette remembered Luka, “Hey let’s visit Luka.”

Kagami froze. She was not ready to face Luka again. “Why?”

“Because he is sweet and a friend. One of the few I have left.”

Kagami figgited, “Well maybe we can visit him some other time.”

“But we are already here.” Kagami then realized they were at the boathouse. “Seriously are you Ok? What’s up?”

“I’m fine, nothing is wrong, I get seasick that’s all.”

“Kagami, you been on the boat before and you were fine.”

Kagami panicked, concerned Marinette knew about her visit to Luka. “What? No, I was never on a boat.”

“Yes, remember Desparata? When Jagged Stone was looking for a guitarist ? We were all on the boat.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Kagami cringed at how suspicious she was being.Marinette gave her a concerned look before going onto the boat, Kagami reluctantly following her. Luka was on the deck, music sheets in front of him on a table. He looked up, smiling at the two girls.

“Hi Marinette.” His voice seemed to get caught in his throat for a moment, “Hi Kagami.” His smile seemed to grow, though his eyes seemed nervous. “What are you two doing here?” 

“We were just in the neighborhood we figured we just stop in and say hi.” Marinette gave him a cheerful smile, Kagami looked down, looking uneased. 

“How have you been doing? Sorry I haven’t reached out to you at all. Juleka told me what happened.” The look in his eyes seemed angry, “That’s terrible what they did to you.”

“I’m better now. Turns out it wasn’t my sketchbook they had, but a fake planted by Adrien.”

Luka’s eyes seemed to open wide with shock, but Marinette knew he already knew this from Chat. He didn’t want to give away his identity and she was grateful for that. “I didn’t hear that from Juleka, does anyone else know?”

“Aside from the three of us, Adrien, his dad and my parents, no. I prefer to keep it that way for now.” She shuffled her feet awkwardly, “They might try to steal it again and I want them to feel guilty. I don’t think they deserve forgiveness.”

Kagami hadn’t said a word at all yet. Luka looked at her in concern, “Hey Belle Fleur, you ok?”

She choked, not believing what she just heard, while Marinette’s eyes went wide. “I’m, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah yeah, uh Marinette, we gotta go do all that homework still, n time to waste. Bye!”

Marinette and Luka watched her rush off, both confused. “Was it something I said?”

Marinette gave him a ‘I am done with your shit’ look, “What was with the nickname all the sudden.”

Luka rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know it just felt right.”

“Because?”

“Uh, I don’t know, it was an impulse decision.” Luka’s face was flushing, “I didn’t mean anything bad.”

“I’ll go see what’s up with her.” As she headed over to the small bridge she looked over her shoulder, “We don’t have any homework by the way.” With that she left, leaving the boy to ponder over what that was supposed to mean. Did that mean Kagami didn’t like being around him?

Marinette ran to catch up to the speed walking Kagami, “Hey, wait up. What was with that back there with Luka? We don’t have any homework.”

“I’m not ready to face him. I’m not sure how I feel about him yet.”

“Wait, so that’s why you were asking those questions earlier? Is Luka the guy?”

“Yes.” Kagami sighed in defeat, “Monday evening, I was walking by the bay and I heard him playing. It sounded sad so I went to see if was ok. We talked and opened up to each other. Then we just sat there while he played this beautiful piece he liked, I lost track of time with him. Ever since I can’t get him out of my head, the moment playing over and over.”

“So you like him?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know.” She looked down at her feet, “I don’t want to rush in and ruin our friendship. And then he goes and calls me that I just panicked.” Marinette laughed, earning a questioning look from Kagami, “What is it?”

“This is almost exactly what happened to me.” As the two set off to Marinette’s house, she texted Adrien, ‘Hey Kitty, hoe’s the shoot going? You won’t believe what I just witnessed! Call me tonight.’

Alya and Nino

Alya barely finished reading the email when Nino called. “Hey babe.”

“Hey.” Something in Nino’s tone made her worry. “I was hanging out with my little bro and he told me that Lila claimed to have invented freestyle rap, which I know for a fact she didn’t.”

“I been looking into some of her other claims. All of them are lies. I even reached out to her mother and get this, she never went on trips out of country ever since she joined our school. Apparently her mother thinks the school closes down due to akuma attacks for weeks at a time.”

“That never happens, Ladybug always fixes damage with that status quo yo of hers.”

“Which adds another big lie to all the others. Now to expose her.”

“That could be tricky, remember how she turned all of us against Marinette? The damage she caused with her words. And how she played us when Rose and Juleka tried to tell us about her claiming to make that blue scarf Marinette made for Adrien?”

“Right, we need to catch her off guard and make her slip up. She is cunning but we should be able to pull something off. We need the rest of the class.”

“I’ll ring them up, secret meeting time.”


	11. The Purrfect Plans Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Shout out to 'June is trying to adult', who helped me by doing a grammer check though all the chapters I have written so far. :)

Chloe

Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. First Adrien starts sitting with Maribrat, then he transfers schools with her. She tried to transfer as well, but the school wouldn’t accept her, not feeling threatened by her father. Now he won’t even reply to her messages or even see her. Why was she being punished? It was Maribrat and Lila’s problem, not hers. 

She looked across the rooftop terrace at her Bee signal. Even Ladybug, the one who gave her a shot at redemption, had abandoned her. Deemed her unworthy. All because of Maribrat. What made her so special? She was just a baker’s daughter, a peasant. A text was on her phone from Alya, requesting a meeting. She was very clear in the message ‘DO NOT TELL LILA’. Chloe wondered for a second what that meant, but then she realized she didn't care. Sabrina can go attend and report back the important details.

As she dropped in a lounge chair, the door to the hotel opened, her butler Jean coming out. “Miss Chloe, your mother Audrey Bourgeois as arrived in Paris and requests your presence downstairs.” His message delivered, the butler simply stood there holding the door open. Chloe sighed then headed downstairs. Her mother was in the living room, anger on her face.

“Why did I get a call from Gabriel Agreste saying you attempted the destruction of one his future designer’s sketchbook?” Chloe gasped. It has been a week since they destroyed the sketchbook and she figured they were in the clear after detentions during lunch hours. Alya and Nino got grounded briefly, but she never heard anything from her father. “Do you have any idea how valuable a sketchbook belonging to someone as talented as Ms. Dupain-Cheng? It is nearly priceless and you attempted to shred it?” The anger on her mother’s face was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. “Your credit cards are being canceled and your privileges revoked. You have to work a job here at the hotel after school is out, perhaps a receptionist.”

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing, “Daddy!”

“No, your father won’t let you get out of this! Its time you learn respect for other people.”

Chloe fumed turning around and stomping off, “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. What did she even mean by attempted? They destroyed Marinette’s sketchbook. Right?

Lol, nope.

Alya and Nino

As the class started showing up, Alya prepared everything she had collected against Lila. They were all very invested in her so convincing them would take a lot of effort and patience. Nathaniel was the last to arrive, with Lila at his side. Nino quickly intercepted the pair, “Nat, we said don’t tell Lila.” 

“Why can’t she come? What did she do wrong?”

Lila pulled out the waterworks perfectly, “I don’t know why everyone is picking on me.” She had Nathaniel wrapped around her finger.

Nino hesitated, taking in Nathaniel’s glare. “We just wanted to plan a surprise party for you, but know you know it is going to happen. We want to keep the details secret, so it is still somewhat of a surprise.”

She smiled, “Oh a surprise for me? OK!” Lila turned around, but she knew something was off. Did Nino think the Queen of Lies couldn’t tell when she was being lied to?

Nino guided Nathaniel over to the group, only missing Chloe. “We gathered you all to discuss something very important, Lila.”

Everyone looked confused, except for Nathaniel who eagerly nodded, “A surprise right?”

Alya looked at Nino who shrugged at her, “Well sort of. We have learned a lot about Lila that we didn’t know about before. She has lied to all of us, just as Marinette has said.” Everyone gasped, except for Rose and Juleka, nodding as if they already knew. “She lied about traveling, about celebrities and Marinette.”

“What do you mean?” Nathaniel looked betrayed, giving Nino a hurt look.

“I mean that she has lied to all of us one way or another. Here is the evidence, just take a moment and look at it.” She and Nino pulled out their tablets, passing them around the group. One by one then class became miserable, every line a nail in the coffin. 

“So she doesn’t know Prince Ali?”

“Or Jagged Stone?”

“Or a manga publisher?”

“And never ran a charity?”

“Or left Paris since her first day at school?”

Kim suddenly grew furious when he read the last point. “She lied to your little siblings! That is too low.” His hands balled into fists. The rest of the class nodded their heads, every single one angered. The illusion that Lila had put in place has been shattered. No one was under her spell.

“Wait, that means we betrayed Marinette!” Alya nodded.

“Will she ever forgive us?” 

Juleka finally spoke up, “Luka told me that she doesn’t think she will ever be able to forgive us. We hurt her pretty badly.”

Everyone grew silent. Alix finally spoke up, “What will we do about Lila? She needs to pay for all the damage she has done. We destroyed Marinette’s greatest possession for her, now she needs to pay for it.” She cracked her knuckles loudly, hinting at what she had in mind for the now exposed liar.

“No physical violence, no sense getting arrested for it.” Alix groaned, clearly disappointed. “We need to make her learn a lesson that she can’t just lie her way out of things.” 

“What if we confront her in class?”

Nino shook his head, “She is too tricky for that. She might be able to convince the school that we are ganging up on her and bullying her. Then we would be in trouble and she would be on to us, ruining our chance to teach her a lesson.”

“We need to convince the school and her parents that she has lied to them. Once they know the truth, we got her caught red-handed. The others nodded. “I will take the email to Principal Damocles so he is aware and can give me something to show Lila’s mother.

In a nearby apartment, Lila glared at the class, her lies have been exposed by their expressions. Time for another vacation from school. She went to work forging a note from her mother to give to the Principal, permitting herself to miss school. Though the class’ plan was unknown to her, she would be able to counter it from the safety of distance. And know that she could be Volpina when she wanted, she can make her lies visible. Nothing will bring her down.

Except for the hammer of justice. 

Marinette and Adrien

The couple was finally able to get some free time together. Sitting at a cafe with fruity drinks, they chatted about their new classes and more importantly, their new ship. “I am telling you it is almost just like us. She can’t stay near him and he thinks it is because she hates him.”

Adrien laughed, “I bet those two would be dancing around each just as long too. At least they are not in a love square like us!” 

Marinette shook her head, “Not if we nudge them in the right direction.”

“We what?”

“You seriously think we will let them suffer?” Marinette gave him a horrified look, “Did you not hear me tell you about their little evening together. This is true love and we are gonna help it happen.”

“Okay, easy up. What is your plan?”

“You have the afternoon off right?” He nodded making her smiled wider. “Perfect, so does Luka and Kagami. I figured we do a little group thing like bowling. You and I disappear for a moment and force them to be alone. Hopefully, they will sort out their feelings and double dates will be an actual thing.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows, “And where will we be, Bugaboo? In a closet?”

Marinette smirked, his flirtations didn’t faze her as much now. He was a dork and she knew it. “Eager kitty aren’t you? Is it mating season?” His jaw dropped. He will never get used to Marinette flirting and punning at the same time. She just laughed at his shock, “If anyone is gonna be in a closet, it’s those two. But we will save that, in case they fail horrible at all our other attempts.”

Adrien nodded, still flushed from her comment. “So I take it neither of them is gonna know the other is coming?”

She shook her head, “Luka will know but Kagami won’t know because she has issues.”

“So did you,” he smirked at her.

“Yeah well, that’s because someone decided the only way to offer an umbrella is as romantically as possible, pouring his soul out for all to see. I know you are sheltered, but seriously? No wonder you have so many fangirls if that is how you talked to every girl you meet.”

He gave her a hurt look, “I was trying to apologize to an amazing girl who thought I was a horrible person.”

“It is a miracle that you an innocent angel despite only having Chloe for a friend.” 

“Don’t you mean miraculous?” He grinned as she groaned. 

“Ugh, I keep forgetting that the perfect guy of my dreams is a dork who loves puns.” She turned her attention back to the plan. “Just remember, don’t tell either its a date, they don’t know that and she might get scared off.” He nodded, pulling out his phone to called up Kagami while Marinette called Luka.

“Hey Kagami, are you busy this afternoon? Marinette and I are going bowling and are wondering if you want to come?”

“Is Luka going?” The hesitation could be heard even over the phone, startling Adrien. He had never heard her sound nervous. She was always made of steel, never backing down.

“I don’t know, probably not.” It wasn’t completely a lie, he didn't know for sure if Luka was coming or not.

“Okay then, where are you going?” He gave her the name of the place, confirming the meet-up time. “Okay, I will meet you there.”

He put his phone away smiling at Marinette, “I didn’t even have to mention him and she brought him up.”

Marinette grinned, “Good, she is thinking about him then, we just need Luka to arrive just after her then so she can’t bail out last minute.” She then raised the phone back to her ear, “Yeah Kagami is coming too. It’s just the four of us.” She listened for a brief moment, “yeah that is ok if you come a little late. We won’t mind at all.” Adrien smiled at the look of achievement on her face. “Okay, cya later.” She did a little victory dance, “Step one complete, let's go.”

“To scout out closets to hide?”

“Kitty.” He heard the hidden threat in her tone.

“I'll shut up now.”

Gabriel

He grinned as he hung up the phone. Audrey Bourgeois did exactly what he hoped she would, punishing Chloe and enraging her more. Her anger would make her an excellent Akuma victim but he had another purpose in mind. With Chloe’s anger stroked again, she was one step closer to his side. He pulled out the burner phone, time for Volpina’s first assignment.

Luka

He was excited. He was soon going to see Kagami along with Marinette and Adrien. Hopefully, she will stay and not run away again. He showered and got dressed, cleaning himself up nicely. Should he get flowers or was that too much? He didn’t want to scare her away again. Sighing he decided just to relax and trust Marinette. 

Kagami

Even over the phone, she could tell Adrien was full of shit. Luka was going to be there but she was sure Marinette and Adrien were not going to try anything or leave her alone with him somehow. Kagami groaned that was exactly what they were going to do. Maybe it was for the best though. 

To be continued...


	12. The Purrfect Plans Part 2

Adrienette and Lukagami

When Marinette and Adrien arrived, Kagami was there to meet them with no Luka insight. Kagami seemed tense, looking around for something or someone. Marinette smiled, “Hey who are you looking for?”

“Uh, no one. So do you bowl?”

“You never went bowling? Even Adrien has gone bowling and he is locked up mostly.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head as the group headed into the bowling alley. “This is my first time at a bowling alley too,” he admitted. “I don’t think a five pine in your bedroom counts. I know how to bowl, just never played a real game.”

“Seriously, how much stuff is in your room?”

Adrien shrugged, “I don’t know. I think my father put all that stuff in there so I would not have a reason to leave the house except for photoshoots. That was before I started going to school.”

Marinette gave him a look of pity. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you have a girlfriend who will force you to do fun stuff outside of your bedroom." Adrien grinned but before he could comment she shut him down, "Twist my words in the slightest and I will slap you." He closed his mouth. 

The trio headed over to counter to sign in to collect their bowling shoes. "Agreste plus three."

Kagami stiffened, "Who else is coming?" Marinette and Adrien exchanged a knowing smile that clued her in. "You said Luka wasn't coming." She shot Adrien a hurt look.

He shrugged as they collected the shoes and headed to their lane, right at the end farthest from the door. This ensures Kagami wouldn't be able to escape once she realized they tricked her. "Not really, I just left out the fact that we didn't ask him yet.” Kagami glared at him as they sat down. Marinette noticed Long zip under the table, letting Tikki and Plagg out her purse to join the dragon kwami. She knew Long hadn’t had a permanent holder in a long time, so the other kwami’s would be good for him.

As they were almost ready, Kagami caught sight of a blue sweater. “No, no, no. Not now, too soon. I’m gonna mess up and he will think I’m weird.”

“And now I am getting flashbacks,” Marinette groaned. “Just take a deep breath and relax. It will be okay.”

Adrien waved at Luka getting his attention over to there spot. “Hey, Luka! Over here!” He smiled, grabbing his shoes and joining them. Kagami found something interesting on the ground while Marinette caught Sass zipping under the table.

Alya and Nino

After the class split up, they headed back to Alya’s house. Once there, they started to write an email for Principle Damocles with the email from Lila’s mom attached. This should be more than enough to get her expelled or at least punished by the adults. Neither of them brought up the hard truth that they would have to face once Lila was outed: they hurt Marinette by their own choice. Lila never told them to destroy her sketchbook, that was their plan. She was just an observer of the crime, making Nino and Alya the guilty party.

Once the email was sent, Alya couldn’t take it anymore, bursting into tears, unable to control herself. Nino pulled her close, knowing what had made her cry. “We were manipulated,” he reasoned. 

“She, she was our best friend. She didn’t have a bad bone in her body and we chose to destroy her life's work. She gave us everything and was there for us every time. But when she needed us, we turned our backs on her than stabbed her in the back.” Alya couldn’t even speak anymore, consumed in her grief and shame of what she had done. 

“Then we try to make it up to her. There has to be something we can do.” Nino held her tighter.

Alya only sniffed, “How can we even reach her? She switched schools and blocked our numbers. Her parents won’t let us past the front counter. Adrien is just as distant now, he told you he doesn’t want to be friends. What Nino? What can we do to change all that?”

Nino was only silent. After a while when Alya finally settled down, they got a reply. Principle Damocles had seen the evidence against Lila and promised to reach out to her parents to make his inquiries. Satisfied that Lila had no chance of squeezing out of this, they relaxed. Nino’s phone set off, a message from his parents. “I need to watch Chris.” 

Alya sighed, “I have to watch Ella and Etta. I wish we could just hang out together.”

“Why don’t we all go bowling? I’ll go home to grab Chris and meet you there.” Alya nodded, smiling for the first time since they got back from the park. As Nino headed out, she set out to get the twins ready. Maybe she would feel better having some fun.

Adrienette and Lukagami

Marinette jumped in joy. “Strike!” Adrien and Luka laughed as Kagami gave a small smile. They were over halfway into the game, with Adrien and Marinette completing while Luka was losing points on purpose not get too far ahead of Kagami. She never knocked over all the pins, hitting the ones on the outside one at a time. Now it was her turn again. 

Kagami got up unwillingly, “What’s the point, I never get it to hit all the pins together!”

“It’s all about technique,” Marinette commented as she got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Hey, Luka, why don’t you help get in the right position and show her how to roll the ball properly. Adrien, could you be a wonderful boyfriend and give me a hand getting some food?” Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Adrien’s hand and pulled him away from their startled friends. 

Luka and Kagami looked at each other, not sure how to react being left together so suddenly. “So that happened,” he commented. Kagami could only nod, not trusting herself to comment without stumbling over herself. “Do you want some help with your technique?” He offered, nervous at how she might react. She only nodded her head as she moved to get a ball. “Ok try holding it this way, your fingers positioned like this. Then when you move to throw it, arc your throw so it's lined up with the center pin, like this.” He moved her arm the way he told her. Kagami’s face was flushed red at the contacted, only capable of saying a simple okay. “Then release it at the lowest point of the arc so that it rolls smoothly and doesn’t bounce.

Kagami took a deep breath, focusing on the positioning he told her. She threw the ball down the lane hitting the pins dead center, knocking every one of them down. “Yes!” She threw her arms around Luka in joy, but after a second realized what she did, apologizing for her sudden reaction.

Adrien laughed as he saw the mess Kagami became once left alone with Luka. “I never saw her lose her cool this way before.” Marinette smiled as she retrieved their order, poutine which Adrien insisted on so Plagg would not complain about no cheese. “I thought you were kidding but it is a real thing.”

“She is almost as bad as me when I fell for you. All they need a push and they will realize each other's feelings. If they keep being idiots, we will lock them in a closet and not let them out until they figure it out.”

“Or one of them gets impatient or desperate and uses their miraculous to escape.” Marinette wanted to glare at him but he had a point.

When they got back, Adrien commented on how close they were and asked what was up. Luka blushed and went back to the lane for his turn while Kagami put her head in her hands, radiating embarrassment. Marinette and Adrien took advantage of their distraction, putting some of the food on the ledge below the table for the kwamis below. 

The group finished their game, Marinette just topping Adrien’s score, while Luka and Kagami were both over a hundred points behind them. They watched as Marinette rubbed her victory in Adrien’s face, laughing as he pretending that his pride was hurt. “We got enough time left for another game, why don’t I give you a chance to try and top my score model boy.”

“All right than fashion girl, but you are going to regret it.” As Luka headed over to set the game up, Marinette caught sight of a group entering. Adrien saw the change in her expression and turned around to follow her gaze. Alya, Nino, and their younger siblings have just entered the bowling alley, signing in and getting settled at their lane. When Alya looked up, she made eye contact with them, shocked to see them here as well.

Adrien felt Marinette shiver against him, she was not okay. He needed to get her out of there and find out what was wrong. He looked over at Luka and Kagami, “You two should play that last game. We have to leave now. Sorry, have fun!” He turned and started to lead Marinette out, Plagg and Tikki phasing back into her purse. 

Alya ran up to them, “Hey Adrien, Mari! I need to talk to you!”

Marinette clung tighter to Adrien as he leveled a glare on Alya, “We have to go, maybe another time.” With that he led her out, ignoring Alya’s pleas to speak with them. 

“What just happened?” Luka asked. 

“I don’t think she is ready to face Alya or Nino just yet. The last time she saw them they destroyed her sketchbook. And got her akumatized.”

“Juleka told me the same thing, but there is more isn’t there?” he gave her a questioning look.

“I heard that Alya became an akuma and went after her. Even after Ladybug purified her, she still raged at Marinette.” Kagami glared at the redhead, now heading over to Nino and the children that they brought. “In my book, she doesn’t deserve Marinette’s forgiveness or her friendship. If she tried to follow them just now, I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back.”

Luka was startled by the sudden seriousness and how defensive of Marinette she became all the sudden. “You wouldn’t actually do anything bad right?”

Kagami looked him in the eye, “Marinette was my first real friend in a long time. She listens and trusts me. I intend to honor that by being there for her no matter what.” She thought of the dragon necklace around her neck, the power it granted her. Her discipline and the trust that Ladybug had in her demanded to only use it for good, not revenge.

Luka nodded in agreement, also thinking of the snake bracelet he wore on his wrist. “I know what you mean.” He turned back to the lane, “Let’s allow Adrien to handle it. If he needs us he will call. For now, we still have a game left. Wanna try another round now that you know what you are doing?”

“Only if you stop missing on purpose.” He was surprised thinking that she didn’t notice. “Yes, I know you were doing it on purpose to be kind but I prefer someone who isn’t afraid to do their best no matter what.”

“I thought I was being a gentleman.”

“No, you were faking. I don’t like fakes.” She gave him a serious look that slowly turned into a smile. 

He smiled back at her, “Ok, but you asked for it, Belle Fleur.” He smirked as she flushed at the nickname. Before she could comment, he spun around to take his turn.

Adrienette

They didn’t talk until they were in Marinette’s room. She was still shaking, laying against his chest on her chaise. “Mari, what happened?”

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “When I saw, when I saw Alya I remembered everything. It all flashed backed. When she was an akuma and attacked me. Destroying my sketchbook and live streaming me becoming an akuma. Fighting everyone as Princess Justice and getting yelled at by everyone. It all came back at once like it was happening again.” She clung tighter to him, his arms pulling her closer. 

“You don’t have to be afraid. You have overcome so much and I am always here for you no matter what happens.” 

Plagg flew out in front of them, “We are here for you too, Marinette.” Adrien looked at him startled. “A kwami’s first loyalty is to their chosen holder, but our true loyalty is to the guardian or future guardian in training,” he explained. 

“It does matter what mistakes you make and what haunts you. You are always going to be a hero, possibly one of the greatest we have ever seen.” Tikki took a deep breath, ‘I should tell them it’s almost time for the next step as holders of the miraculous. But it may be too soon.’ Plagg gave her a warning glance, knowing her thoughts. Letting a holder know of increased abilities too early had lead to disastrous situations in the past. One even led to the formation of the guardians to ensure it won’t happen again. Marinette and Adrien may be the perfect yin and yang for them but better safe than sorry.

It’s just I lost control, I became the akuma. If I didn’t get rid of my earrings, you would have been able to purify the akuma. What would have happened then?”

“He would have to cataclysm it.” Plagg’s expression went to one of disgust. “The butterfly would have to die to ensure Hawkmoth doesn’t win. When Ladybug is akumatized, the threat level is worldwide destruction.”

“The butterflies are innocent like Nooroo, being corrupted by Hawkmoth for his evil,” Tikki added. “They are also victims which is why we never told you to kill one. But this is an extreme measure only.

Marinette rests her head against Adrien. All of it was too much. She didn’t react until today, seeing Alya triggered it inside of her. “I didn’t feel innocent when I was akumatized. I remember feeling good, happy has I hurt them. Threatening and toying with them.”

“That’s not the real you. Only the evil inside of you that never exists. You were akumatized out of pain, not anger. You are good Marinette, you are a hero, not the villain. Nothing can change that because you are kind, thoughtful, brilliant not to mention beautiful. Doesn’t matter if you are wearing spots or pink. Your Ladybug and the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Marinette stared at him stunned by the sudden confession. She smiled, then pulled his head down, kissing him. He kissed her back, pulling her close. 

Unknown to them, Tikki dragged Plagg away before he could interrupt with a rude comment. They kept kissing for some time, But when they eventually pulled away Adrien was only able to say, “Wow.” Marinette smiled, blushing.

“At least you get to remember this one.”

Volpina

Volpina landed on a rooftop near Chloe’s parents' hotel. She spotted the spoiled brat that Hawkmoth was interested in recruiting. However before he proposes his offer to her, he wanted Chloe’s anger against Ladybug to increase. “Mirage!” her illusion landed on Chloe’s roof, still unnoticed. Perfect.

Chloe

She sat on her balcony, still in a mess from everything. She had everything taken away from her, her one true friend Ladybug left her. As if things couldn’t get worse, an angry Ladybug appeared. “Who do you think you are? A hero? No, you’re a spoiled brat and a bully. You caused more akuma’s then you helped stop. You got even Sabrina, the one person who tries to be your friend, akumatized not once but twice. You are no hero, you are a villain just as bad as Hawkmoth. Even when you first got a miraculous you got akumatized and almost lost it to him.” Ladybug’s rant hit Chloe deep, causing Chloe to cower in fear at the anger she radiated. “You think you are on the path to redemption? You were never worth giving the chance to redeem yourself. Making you a hero is the one mistake I ever made. I should have let Stoneheart kill you. Maybe then we would have defeated Hawkmoth without you holding us back.” With that Ladybug swung off, leaving Chloe broken.

How could her idol do that? What did she do to deserve this? Chloe sat there, anger, fear, and confusion all raging inside her. Ladybug was no friend of hers no more.

Max

Max was hacking into a government-owned security network. If he got caught, he would go to prison for life. But if he succeeded, he may find out who stole the Fox miraculous from Alya. The screen lit green, signaling his success. Cheering quietly, he accesses the cameras at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Unfortunately, there was no camera on the level Alya fell to, so no footage of the theft. But another piece of footage caught his eyes: Mister Bug holding a crying Marinette, his earrings beeping. Max gasped, this could be the reveal of Chat Noir’s identity.

But before the transformation wore off, a white-gloved hand slammed the laptop shut. “No spoilers.” Max looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of Bunnix, looking tired and frustrated. “Took me a while, but I finally found the source of the time quake: you.”

“Time quake?” 

“When a disaster has a huge effect, it shakes the timeline. You going public with what you see here causes one.” When Max gave her a questioning look she clarifies, “At one point the sixty-sixty seals were broken and the devil himself got akumatized. Made life Hell, literally. So hand me the laptop so I can wipe this footage and the future will remain intact.”

“But can I see his identity at least?”

“No, then I would have to erase your memory and believe me that tech is not reliable. Give me the laptop.” Max handed over the laptop, disappointed. Bunnix quickly tapped some keys, then stratified with her handiwork gave it back. “No telling others what you have seen. Or I will find you and drop you in the age of the dinosaurs.”

“Wait, who stole the Fox miraculous?”

Bunnix looked back at him just before she entered her burrow, “Spoilers.”


	13. Dark Owl Rises

Ms. Bustier’s Class

Monday morning came and as the class started to pour into the classroom, they noticed Lila was absent. “Where is she?” Alya demanded, intent on seeing the girl get punished. 

“Lila submitted a note over the weekend from her parents stating that she is out of county going to New York City for a month.” The class groaned, their moment to reveal her lies was gone. She had figured out that they know somehow. 

Just then Principle Damocles stormed in. “Sorry to interrupt Ms. Bustier. Does anyone here know where Lila lives? I have tried calling her parents but they never pick up the phone.” The class looked at each other, no one ever found out where Lila lived.

“Doesn’t she have her address listed on the application form?” Nino questioned.

“Her parents didn’t have an address when they first came here and Lila always claimed they were moving around. I don’t know how to reach them.’

Alya sighed, “I gave you mother’s email, did you try that?” He blinked at her, then silently walked out of the room with a stern expression on his face. The class groaned in frustration. 

Adrienette and Kagami

The trio sat around the lunch table, enjoying the peacefulness at the moment. Marinette was grilling Kagami for what happened on Saturday after she and Adrien had left. “So you two played a game in awkward silence? I am not buying it. Give me deets. Is it because Adrien is here? I will send him away so you can tell me.” Adrien gave her a hurt look while Kagami sighed.

“Called me that name again and I froze up. After that, I couldn’t even look at him, at least while he was looking at me.”

“Oh come on! You got it so bad for him! Admit it.” Marinette was irritated. “He likes you! It's so clear!”

“Wait, what name?” Adrien was lost as always. 

“Don’t worry, it is sweet and you don’t need to know.”

“Hey, now I feel left out.”

Marinette laughed, “This is girl-talk, no boys.” Adrien signed letting it go. For now. 

Kagami stared at her food, “I just don’t know if he feels the same way as I do.” Marinette frowned as she continued, “It’s like I do something that scares him off or makes him not want to be around me.”

“That is not the case,” Marinette assured her, “I can go talk to Luka after school and see how he feels about.”

Kagami nodded in agreement, but her eyes widened in alarm, “Don’t tell him about, you know.”

“I won’t,” Marinette laughed.

“So what happened with you two on Saturday, you didn’t look well when you left.”

“I’m okay now, but I’m not ready to discuss it.” 

Kagami nodded her understanding as a bell rang. “I’ll see you two after school then.”

Principle Damocles 

As he entered his office, his virtual assistant Albert greeted him, “Welcome sir. You have five unread emails.” Since Max revealed Markov, he had the boy and his robot give Albert an upgrade to boost his capabilities.

“That is not our priority at the moment. Bring up ambassador Rossi’s email address. We need to make contact to ensure the school's reputation is kept up and an ambassador thinking it is overrun with akuma is not acceptable.”

“Accessing address, draft opened. Would you wish to voice type, sir?”

“Yes. Dear ambassador Rossi. I have just learned that Lila has been skipping school claiming it is being attacked by akuma. I would like to inform you that the school is not under attack and hasn't been attacked in two weeks. No akuma as remained longer than a few hours thanks to the heroic efforts of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Lila has claimed to be traveling during her absence to throw us off but I have been submitted evidence that this is not the case. I would like to meet with you to discuss this at the school, where you will see that we are in excellent condition. Sincerely, Principle Damocles.”

“Message ready. Would you like to proofread?”

“Yes, Albert.” After reading over it, he hit send and set off to his administrative activities. After an hour he received an email from Mrs. Rossi, requesting a meeting at six that afternoon. He quickly replied to agree.

Luka and Marinette

After school, while Adrien and Kagami went to fencing practice, Marinette went to give Luka a piece of her mind. She found him playing a piece she hadn’t heard before but she had bigger priorities. “What are you doing? You call her a beautiful flower and then do nothing?” 

He looked startled, not hearing her come aboard. “Huh?”

Marinette groaned loudly. “Seriously? Saturday at the bowling alley, she said you called her Belle Fleur and then you two were quiet the whole time. Why?”

He looked at his feet awkwardly, “I think I upset her and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“You are an idiot. An idiot with a guitar. Which I wanna bang you on the head with.”

“Please don’t.”

“Then why are you calling her Belle Fleur?”

“I, I like her?” 

“Yeah, I know. I mean why do you call her Belle Fleur and stop at that instead of telling her why. Confess for crying out loud!”

“I’m not ready. I feel like words won’t cut it so I’m writing a song. It’s not finished though.” He looked at his music sheets, his face growing red. “I’m not sure if she would even like it.”

“Well play what you have so far and I will tell you what I think.” Luka smiled, picking up his guitar. He played his song, starting gently before an increase in tempo. The music made Marinette think of Kagami, her personality fitting into the music. When he finished, she was smiling. Even if it was incomplete, it was still beautiful. “That was amazing, are you going to write words for it too?”

Luka nodded, “I have some down already but it needs a lot of work yet. Do you think she will like it?”

“Definitely! I got to go home and do homework but you finish that song!”

He laughed, “Yes ma’am.” As Marinette started to leave he called out, “Are you okay? I didn’t get a chance to talk to you after Saturday.”

Marinette flashed him a sad smile, “I’m okay now, but I don’t want to talk about it yet.

Luka nodded his understanding, “I’m always here if you ever need to talk.” Marinette smiled at him before headed off, saying hi to Juleka and Rose briefly.

School Meeting

After hearing accusations against her daughter Mrs. Rossi thought it best to bring Lila along. Lila, in turn, wore her stolen miraculous, ready for anything. In the principal's office, The Owl was suiting up, attaching the portable version of Albert to his belt. “Sir is it wise to be The Owl for this meeting. This is a school matter.”

“No Albert. This is a crime against justice, and Lila must pay for her crimes.” He checked his utility belt, his grapple launcher and owl-rangs all present. Lila would be punished for her crimes against humanity.

The mother and daughter entered his office startled to see him suited up. Lila couldn’t believe her luck. She didn’t need an illusion, the principle handed it to her. “Run! It’s an akuma! He lured us here to use us against Ladybug!” 

Mrs. Rossi nearly had a heart attack right then. Rushing her daughter outside, she yelled at The Owl, “Stay away from my daughter you monster!”

“I’m not a monster, I’m the hero. The Owl, hoo hoo!” This only convinced Lila’s mother run out dragging her daughter, screaming for someone to st the akuma that was after them. “No! I am not an akuma, I’m the hero!” He rushed after them, but they were already back their car speeding away. The Owl turned his car, his keys in hand only find one of his tires flat. Anger and frustration rose up, consuming him.

In a dark room inside Agreste Mansion, Hawkmoth and Mayara sent a darkened butterfly and feather out to the wannabe hero. They entered Albert and his car keys, a link to the villains opening to him. “Dark Owl, everyone refuses to see you as the hero that you truly are and let crimes go unpunished. This time your arsenal will be upgraded, more gadgets to aid your mission.”

“Also what is a hero without his tricked out ride? I grant you the Owl Mobile, which is linked to your sidekick. All we ask in return is Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Yes, Hawkmoth and Mayura. Hoo. Hoo. Hoo.” Once again he was the Dark Owl, ready to show Paris what a real hero can do. He headed back into the school. Every hero needs a lair and it will be a deathtrap to his rivals.

Alya and Nino

Despite Juleka telling them that Marinette was at the boathouse, they were too late to catch her. Luka wasn’t in a helping mood, stating that if Marinette wants to talk to them, she would reach out. Disappointed, they headed to the bakery, only to be denied information from Marinette’s parents. Defeated, they headed back to Alya’s house when a notification lit up on her phone: an akuma was spotted.

Ambassador Rossi

After dropping off her daughter at home, she sped off to the embassy. This akuma at the school needed to be stopped so she was going to contact her liaison and get the military involved. But before she was even close, an orange and black supercar slammed into her car, pinning her against a street wall unable to move. Her roof was torn off, leaving only a dark figure who cuffed her. Dark Owl stashed her in the trunk before heading back to school. The beginning of his plan was in place. Now to lure the heroes to their doom.


	14. The Dark Owl

Adrienette

After finishing their homework, the young couple had resigned themselves to snuggling and watching movies in Adrien’s room. Plagg and Tikki overwatched them from Plagg’s nest in the rafters. What neither of them had expected was a sudden hack into the tv, Adrien’s computer and their phones. Dark Owl appeared, “Ladybug, Chat Noir, give up your miraculous or the ambassador will die. You have until midnight.” The broadcast showed Ambassador Rossi head in a prison cell, then cut off. They looked at each other both knowing the other was not in the mood to leave for an akuma battle. But they were heroes, small sacrifices needed to be made.

“Tikki spots on!”

“Plagg claws out!” The duo transformed, ready to take action. Checking outside to make sure no one was spying, they jumped out the window. Dark Owl didn’t reveal his location, which meant they would have to patrol around the city for his location. In sync, they pulled out their earpieces to stay in constant communication. “Remember, hero names only. Got it kitty?”

“Of course Bugaboo.” He winked, then kissed her on the cheek before vaulting off to his route. Ladybug simply smiled, then swung off on her patrol. 

Luka

The broadcast startled him. This meant he would have to try and track down either the other heroes or the akuma. He didn’t know about the communicator in his miraculous, leaving him in the dark. “Sass, scales slither!” The snake hero quickly jumped off, searching for both the heroes and the villain.

Kagami

Like the others, she was startled but eager to prove Ladybug correct in choosing her. However, like Viperion, she did not know of her communicator. “Longg, bring the storm!” Now Ryuko was also out on the hunt.

Dark Owl

Another one. That made four heroes out looking for him. Dark Owl watched the live feed from his Owl Mobile, in flight mode. Albert accessed the high powered cameras to locate the heroes, allowing the akuma to know where each of them was. “Four against one isn’t exactly fair. I have no doubt I can pull it off, but it will be close. Ladybug and Chat Noir are both heading away from my Owl Base. These other two, they are both much closer.”

A purple butterfly appeared across his face, “Dark Owl, I can ensure Ladybug and Chat Noir are busy and led even further away from you while you take care of these allies of theirs. Then you can use their lives as a bargaining chip. If Ladybug is willing to entrust them with a miraculous, then they must mean something to her.”

“Excellent plan Hawkmoth. But what will distract them?”

“I have an ally that specializes in illusions and deceit. She will give you the time you need to subdue the others.”

Dark Owl turned his attention back to the display. The two new heroes were now on the same rooftop. He could cast a hologram of himself via the Owl Mobile, leading the heroes into a trap. Once he forced them to use their powers, they would be helpless and on a time limit. “Albert, prep a hologram.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Lila 

She had seen her mother held hostage. Pissed she texted Hawkmoth, demanding for her mother to be released. She received a text, assuring her that her mother is safe and will not be harmed. Next, he sent instructions to distract Ladybug and Chat Noir, listing their locations and to lead them as far away from Dark Owl. His last instruction was simple: Don’t allow them to see you.

“Trixx let’s pounce!” The kwami groaned as she was forced into the necklace. Volpina set off into the city, thinking of illusions to cast. Hawkmoth had mentioned she may be able to cast a second illusion. She was already able to hold transformation for ten minutes, so why not give it a shot?

Ryuko and Viperion

Viperion stopped for a moment to have a look around, debating which direction to head next. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice Ryuko until she landed next to him, making him jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Any sign of the others? Or the akuma?” 

He shook his head, “We are on our own for now. What do you know about the akuma? I heard he was akumatized before but I never have seen any footage of the fight.”

“I don’t even know who the victim is. Let’s be on our guard.” 

Viperion opened his mouth to speak when he spotted an orange and black-figure landing on a roof not far away. “There!” Ryuko looked in the direction he pointed in, also spotting Dark Owl.

“Hurry before he gets away, we might be able to contain him until Ladybug can purify him. The duo ran after the akuma.

Ladynoir

Ladybug landed on a rooftop, reconsidering her patrol route. Maybe she was missing something, the akuma was her old school principal so perhaps he set up there. Before she could relay this theory to Chat, something popped up in the corner of her eye, an owl signal in the dark sky. The source was easily spotted. “Kitty?”

“I see it, M’Lady. But why would he be out there?”

“I’m not sure, be on your guard. I’ll meet you there.”

Dark Owl

He watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir raced away from his true location, while their allies followed his hologram. The plan was going better than he hoped. The new heroes were close to his Owl Base, his Owl Cave, his Owl Nest. The name still was in the works. 

Viperion jumped over the last alley landing on the school roof. Ryuko waited, suspicious. Something was different about the school. Her eyes widened, the warning cry she shouted too late. An owl rang exploded in front of Viperion, knocking him off of the rooftop. “Wind dragon!” She caught him just in time, setting him down next to her while blowing back another set of owl rangs.

“Second Chance!” Now they had a set point to return too if needed. “Where did he go?”

Before Ryuko could comment she was suddenly caught in a grapple gun and hoisted up. “Water dragon!” Shifting into water, she escaped the grapple, reforming next to Viperion. “Quick use your second chance and catch him.” But as the snake-themed hero reached to flick his miraculous, a flying car decloaked and rammed into him, knocking him off the rooftop and into an alley. The Owl Mobile shot out a pair of clamps, pinning Viperion’s hands to the ground. 

One power left, Ryuko raised her sword. She could either try and unpin Viperion, risking ambush with her guard down. Or she could locate the akuma and try to hold out. Making her decision she dove in the alley. Landing on Viperion, she grabbed his miraculous and slid it back.

Ladynoir

The heroic duo landed on a rooftop. Several rooftops away, Dark Owl stood waiting as he inspected his gadgets. “Wait until I get to the other side of him, then distract him. I will try to sneak up and grab the akuma.”

“Wait wasn’t the akuma in his computer last time?”

“Yeah, his sidekick, but Max upgraded it and made Albert portable.”

“I think we need to talk to him. I mean look what happened in Terminator.”

“What’s a terminator?” Chat gave her a hurt look, shaking his head. “Don’t give that look, not all of us have a media library in their bedroom.”

“Touche M’Lady, but once we take this guy down again, we are having a marathon.”

“I take it the phrase it’s a school night won’t change your mind?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, wait for my signal, then get his attention.” Chat nodded his acknowledgment as she swung off to go around the akuma. She landed on a rooftop next to Dark Owl’s, unspotted by the akuma. “Now Chat.” 

“Hey feathers, didn’t anyone ever tell you that Paris already has superheroes?”

“You stupid cat, when I am done with you, I will take your miraculous to Hawkmoth.”

“Hmm. Nah, I rather like my ring. It’s quite stylish, unlike your outfit. That thing is a catastrophe.” The akuma roared, arcing his arms back to throw his weapons. Ladybug took this moment to jump out, casting her yoyo at the utility belt. But when the status quo yo hit Dark Owl, his spotlight and the hostage all dissipated in a cloud of orange smoke.

“What? No, it must have been the Fox, that is whoever stole it.”

“But why are they making an illusion of Dark Owl?”

“You two are the protectors of Paris? Please, you can’t even see through a simple illusion.” The duo turned around, Rene Rouge standing there. “How Hawkmoth hasn’t beaten you yet blows my mind.”

“Alya?” Ladybug quivered, the sight of the reporter getting to her even transformed.

“Guess again. No, I am not an akuma, that one is currently taking out your allies. I am just the one who took the necklace from Alya, which to be honest wasn’t hard.”

Chat growled, “Why are you helping Hawkmoth?”

“We have similar goals,” the Rene Rouge replied, “plus he knows how to truly use the miraculous.” 

“Show yourself!”

“Nah.” With that the Fox hero disappeared, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir alone, far away from the real akuma. Lila released her transformation. She had done it, cast two illusions in a single transformation. 

Viperion

One moment he was stunned and pinned down, the next he was standing with Ryuko again. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the incoming grapple. Dark Owl landed in front of them frustrated. “He has some kind of car, it’s like one of those sentimonster’s.” Two of his scales beeped and disappeared. “Huh?”

Ryuko jumped in front of him, deflecting several owl rangs with her sword. “So we have two akuma’s to fight?” Viperion grabbed her and jumped pulling her with him. They barely avoided the car. Dark Owl landed in front of them, rushing in for a brawl. Ryuko jumped ahead swinging in her blade at the villain. He barely blocked the blow with her gauntlets, flinging her back. Viperion slid under Ryuko, attempting to trip up the villain. 

Dark Owl chose that moment to swing over to the school, dodging Viperion’s attack, landing inside the courtyard. The heroes landed behind him. A large shipping crate was sitting on one side along with the Ambassador held just above it. “We have to get to safety, then meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Ryuko shouted, already moving to free the Ambassador. Viperion followed suit, not noticing another two scales fading away. 

They landed on top of the crate, Ryuko raising her sword to slash the chains when the trapdoor they stood on opened. Both heroes fell, stunned by the sudden setback as the door shut them in. Inside the container was no cameras, no doors. Just a screen and a water sprinkler? Dark Owl laughed, his voice heard over the speakers inside the crate. “Water dragon!” Ryuko shifted around, looking for a weak spot, but there was none. 

She started to call on her last power when Viperion clamped his hand over her mouth. “Don’t, or you could electrocute me and the hostage. Nodding her understanding, Ryuko inspected the walls before slashing with her sword to no effect. “Must be some kind of strong material.” Just then his final scale started beeping. “What?” I should have three minutes still!” His transformation started to fade as Ryuko forced herself to look away, slashing the webcam on top of the screen. Luka caught an exhausted Sass, “Sass, what happened?”

“The snake miraculous is a tricky thing at times. If someone other than the holder turns back time, it can react violently. We are lucky it only drained my energy. Otherwise Bunnix and Fluff would have a lot of work on their hands.”

“Well we can’t stay in here and we can’t second chance out then what options do we have?” Ryuko asked as Luka fed his kwami.

“You can hand over your miraculous in the deposit box over here.” Below the screen, a deposit box opened up. “Just hand them over and you are free to go.” 

“Or we can wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get here,” Ryuko stated plainly.

“Yes, or you can suffocate. I wonder what will happen first, you run out of air or drown in whipped cream.” The sprinkler started to fill the crate with whipped cream. “Don’t worry, it’s lactose-free.”

Ryuko sighed, why did the akumas have to nutjobs.


	15. Fallen Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.

The Owl Cave

Dark Owl laughed as the heroes were trapped inside the container. Viperion has now transformed again, but they were still stuck inside. “Can you try backing up the sprinkler?”

Ryuko shook her head, “I already used wind and water. If I detransform now and recharge my kwami, we would drown before I could transform again.”

Just as the words left her mouth, the container turned black, before crumbling to dust. Chat Noir stood in front of the container, giving the duo a cocky grin, “Well you two sure are in a catastrophe!”

Ladybug stood next to him, taking in the transformed schoolyard, Dark Owl screaming in frustration and the hovering Owl Mobile. “No time for jokes, Kitty! Viperion, are you fully charged?” He nodded. “Wait until we get out of here, then set your second chance.”

“What’s with the batmobile knock off?” Chat pointed at the hovering Owl Mobile, now swooping in to pick up Dark Owl. “Seriously, this guy is literally just a Batman rip off.” 

“Ryuko, hit it your lightning dragon, then bug out and recharge.” 

“Lightning dragon!” Ryuko surged inside a storm of lightning, electrocuting the flying car before reforming onto the roof. It shuddered, stalling before going out of control, spinning wildly away from Dark Owl.

“No, I will not be defeated by you wanna be heroes!”

“Seriously? We are Chat Noir and his Bugaboo! You're familiar with our work? We save the city, I don’t know, twice a week on average? It’s been a bit slow as of late.”

“Owl mist!” A cloud of mist spread throughout the entire courtyard.

“Everyone out now!” Without waiting for the others, Ladybug grabbed Viperion and pulled herself onto the roof. Chat followed suit, barely dodging the owl rangs flying at him. “Lucky charm!” A container landed in her hands. She looked at everything, nothing lighting. She looked at Viperion, “Do you know if the car is a senti-monster or just a gadget?” 

“It seemed to act on its own, attacking us on its own without verbal instruction at least.”

“Ok, Ryuko, you ready to go again?” The hero nodded at her, the three symbols on her chest now all lit up again. “We need to get his keys and that cylinder on his bet, those must hold the akuma and amok!” Several nods met her instructions. “Viperion, second chance now!” 

“Second chance!” Dark Owl landed across from them. Chat Noir launched himself across getting brutally nailed by the now recovered Owl Mobile, flying across the city. “Second chance!”  
In a flash, he was back. “Chat Noir wait!” The others looked at him, none surprised. “His senti-monster has recovered.” As if to confirm his words, the senti-monster zoomed back, no longer going haywire. 

“Ok, Ryuko, try and keep it off our backs, the rest of us will take on Dark Owl.” The others nodded.

“Wind dragon!” Ryuko knocked the senti-monster back, allowing the other heroes to slip past on to Dark Owl. 

Once again Chat launched himself, this time without becoming roadkill. The akuma jumped back, arcing his arm back to toss another set of owl rangs when Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around it, holding it back. He swung his arm, him enhanced strength knocking her off the building. Ladybug quickly unwrapped her yoyo she could stop her fall. But as she swung back in to follow up Chat Noir’s counter-attack to keep Dark Owl off balance, that’s when it happened. The second she saw Alya, running down the street with Nino in tow, she hesitated. Just for a second. It was all it would take. “M'Lady!” she heard Chat scream in terror as her yoyo lost its hold and she dropped twenty meters. That was the last thing she heard.

Chat Noir

Dark Owl laughed as Chat screamed. It was short-lived as Viperion smashed the AI’s cylinder, releasing the akuma and catching it inside the container. As Dark Owl turned back to Principle Damocles, he snatched the keys. “Go help Ladybug, I’ll take care of him. Ryuko and I got this now.” To drive his point home, the senti-monster crashed, a frustrated Ryuko dusting herself off. He tossed to keys to her. Slicing them, the Owl Mobile turned back into an ordinary car. 

The akuma and amok now contained, they turned their attention to the other heroes. As Ryuko brought Mr. Damocles to the ground, Viperion joined the heroic duo. “Is she ok?”

“I don’t know. She is unconscious, but she is alive. It was a hard fall.” Before Viperion could reply his miraculous beeped, a single scale left. “Go. I’ll take care off her.” 

As Viperion ran off, Alya and Nino ran up, Nino with his phone out recording. “Chat Noir, what can you say about the akuma attack? What is wrong with Ladybug?”

“Go home.”

“What?”

“Neither of you is a miraculous holders and we don’t want you getting close to the fights. Hawkmoth’s akumas are getting more violent and the senti-monsters are making it harder. We can’t waste time to save you anymore. So from now on, when you see an akuma, you run away.”

“But we are heroes too!” 

“Not anymore. You two have proved yourselves unworthy after what happened with Princess Justice.” Ladybug started to stir. Chat picked her up gently, attaching the lucky charm to his belt. “If you post any of this, I’ll cataclysm your computer.” 

With that he launched up onto the rooftop, setting Ladybug down gently. This is when he noticed something odd: Ladybug still had all her spots on her earrings. Checking his ring, he noticed all five pads were still lit. How? There was no way the miraculous got switched out, their costumes would have disappeared and the mysterious fox holder was across town. Then how? “Chat?” Ladybug sat up, wincing as she did so.

“Easy, you fell pretty hard.”

“Nothing the good old status quo can’t fix. Wait! The akuma! Where is it? Where are the others?”

“Calm down, Viperion went home and Ryuko is talking Mr. Damocles down. The akuma and amok are trapped inside this,” he held up her lucky charm.

“Oh okay, just give me a second, then we can take care of this mess.” Taking a minute, she stood purifying the akuma and amok. “Wait, are we still transformed?”

“I don’t know, we are still at full charge according to our miraculous.”

“Master Fu?”

“Master Fu.”

Alya and Nino

“Why would he act like that?”

“I don’t know, but that dude needs to take a chill pill.”

“Maybe he was worked up over Ladybug being hurt?”

“Still, he didn’t need to be that rude.” Nino pouted. There was a time where the miraculous bros were a thing, but now it was just Chat and Viperion.

“True.” Alya looked at her computer, the video ready to post. Sighing, she canceled the upload. Why are things so difficult lately. 

Master Fu

Even before Marinette and Adrien knocked on his door, he had the tea ready. “Ladybug, Chat Noir. Please come in.” The young couple walked in, surprised by the fact that the guardian was prepared for their arrival. After they were sitting down with tea, he looked at them expectantly. “So what is it?”

“Our miraculous still were at full charge, even after using our powers.”

“Ah yes, you are moving on to the next stage of a miraculous holder. You two no longer are limited to five minutes after the use of your power. However, if you use it a second time, the five-minute countdown will begin.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “So in a sense, we got stronger.”

Fu nodded, “This is only the next stage. I didn’t want to tell you about it before it happened. The knowledge of greater power could outweigh patience. That is what happened with Hawkmoth. Now he is on a dark path.”

The two nodded. “We won’t let you down Master Fu,” Adrien stated firmly. 

As they started to leave, Marinette jumped up, “Wait I almost forgot.” She rushed to the gramophone, taking out the horse miraculous. Bunnix burrowed into the room. Marinette gave her the miraculous, Bunnix nodding her thanks before burrowing out. Reaching in her purse, she pulled out the horse miraculous, replacing it in the miracle box. 

Fu raised an eyebrow, “I thought you didn’t trust Pegasus.”

“No, but I trust myself.”

She flashbacked to Bunnix hopping out across the city where the fox holder lured them far away from the akuma, telling her it was a gift from her future self. Unifying Tikki and Kaalki, she was able to open a portal for them straight to the Owl Cave.

Heading home, they landed on Marinette’s balcony unseen. Before they said goodbye, Adrien looked her in the eyes.”Mari, what happened?”

She sighed, “Alya happened. The mere sight of her made me seize up, just for a second. I keep remembering becoming an akuma every time I see her. It just triggers a flashback and I can’t stop it!” She clung to him, tears in her eyes. “Adrien, what is wrong with me?”

“Nothing, princess,” he held her tight. “We will figure this out, together. We’re a team. Nothing can change that.”


	16. Felix

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I have been an akuma.”

Dupain-Cheng Bakery

“Are you sure you will be ok today? I can swing over.”

“I will be fine, don’t worry.”

“That’s like asking me not to breathe. I am gonna be concerned whether you like it or not.”

“I won’t be alone all day. Father is here, in his own way. And Natalie and the Gorilla are here too.”

“I just want to be there for you. I will break into your house. Been there, done that.” 

“Really?” Adrien looked both surprised and impressed, “Father always prided himself with having a security system capable of keeping rabid fans out.”

She smirked at him, “They don’t have superpowers or the ability to think straight around you.”

He was about to retort when a knock sounded at his door. “Adrien,” Natalie stated in her plain unemotional manner, “Your Father requests your presence in the dining hall.”

“Guess that’s my cue. Talk to you later?”

“You bet. Unless I break in first.”

With that, she hung up. She looked around her room. Tikki was looking at her new website Adrien helped her make to advertise her designs, chowing down a plate of cookies. A finished sketch of her dress was sitting on her desk, along with her sketchbook. She thought back to the conversation she and Adrien had earlier that week, about seeing a support group. Support groups had always existed, but when Paris was first attacked by Hawkmoth, they multiplied. Many were focused on the victims he akumatized, helping them deal with the guilt that came after they were purified. 

They talked about going to one together, but Adrien had never been an akuma. That may lead to some unwanted drama, so Marinette decided to go to one herself. This was a lesser-known one, hosted at the skating rink owned by Philppe. A few people met there, Mr. Ramier, André Glacier, Jagged Stone’s assistant Penny, and a couple others she had saved over the years.

Grabbing her bag, she called Tikki over. She would try to figure herself out.

Alya

She was walking to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, intending to hopefully catch Marinette. All attempts to bring Lila to justice, but the principle royally screwed that up. Ambassador Rossi had Lila removed from the school, looking for an alternative school. She was convinced that the school was infested with akumas, but she was sent out the country so Lila was safe from the wrath of her classmates.

Now she was going to try and apologize to Marinette for not being a good friend and abandoning her. Not to mention also participating in the destruction of her life's work. This is not going to be good, the event of the bowling alley still fresh in her mind. Marinette may not even want to see her.

Alya saw her just down the street, walking casually alone. Following her, she intended to try and confront her at her destination. When Marinette entered the ice rink, Alya was surprised. But when she saw Marinette enter the conference room, she read the sign next to the door: Counseling support for akuma victims. She sat outside the door, listening. A few shared their experiences, how they felt guilt despite having no control.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I have been an akuma. But when the heroes purified me, I remembered everything.” Alya felt her heart breaking. She never knew the full extent of how damaged her friend really was. “I was akumatized out of anger and despair. A new girl at my school had been spreading lies about me and when I tried to prove my innocence, no one listened. It got to the point where they tried to destroy my sketchbook, which was really a fake but I didn’t know that. I lashed out at the ones who hurt me. Toyed with them and tortured them. And I remember every second of it.”

Her sketchbook was switched out for a fake? How? It didn’t matter, the most important possession of her friend's life was still in existence. “After I was purified, the people who I used to friends with yelled at me, told me I was a horrible person.” How did she know their identities? 

Suddenly, everything came together. Ladybug not being available for the Princess Justice fight. Almost all the back-up heroes were from their school. Marinette knowing their identities. Ladybug no longer trusting them after the fight. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.

Any other day she would have posted this find on the Ladyblog. Now she just wanted to cry.

Agreste Mansion

“Sir you should go talk to Adrien.” Gabriel looked out at his some in the garden, sitting in front of the statue of Emile. 

“I guess you are right. Natalie, how do you think he will react when he finds out I am Hawkmoth?”

“I don’t know sir. But there is really only one way to find out.”

“You are right.” Gabriel walked outside, sitting next to his son. “Adrien, I have something I need to tell you, something I have been considering to tell you for some time.”

“I think I already know.”

“What? How?”

“It’s kinda obvious.” Gabe couldn’t believe it, Adrien knows he is Hawkmoth? “You and Natalie. I noticed how much closer you two are gotten and I always considered her a part of the family.”

Gabriel took a deep breath. Then another. “Absolutely not. Natalie is just a friend.” He glared at Adrien, stating sharply, “No one can replace Emile. Ever. Now get ready, we have guests coming over.” With all thoughts of sharing his secret with his son, Gabe strode back in the house. How dare he suggest that he move on from the love of his life. With Natalie of all people. She is just an assistant.

The former friends of Adrienette

The group had met at the Couffine boathouse to discuss Alya’s findings. Luka was sitting on the deck in an awkward one-sided conversation with a blushing Kagami when they started pouring in. In order to keep Kagami from beheading them, he had dragged her away from the group of offenders against Marinette and off into the city.

Alya told them everything. Well, except for the part where she figured out that Marinette is actually Ladybug. And her sketchbook, if they knew it was okay, they may feel less guilty. They were shocked to find out that Marinette was at a support group for her akumatation. “How long had she been going?” Rose asked tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t know, it seems like this is the first time.” Alya took a deep breath. “We got to do something to make it up to her.”

“But what?” Nathaniel spoke up. He had a crush on Marinette, who was kind to him and introduce him to Marc. Then Lila came and sweet-talked him, lying to him and turning him against Marinette. He was so under her spell, his crush on Marinette turned into his crush on Lila. Tomato boi was hit hard when he learned the truth. “We hurt her more than anything Chloe had ever done to her.”

“He has a point,” Mylene commented. “We completely shattered her into pieces.”

Alya shook her head furiously. “No. I have to believe there is some way we can make this right.”

“Babe, she blocked all of us. Her parents don’t let us in the bakery anymore. She literally turned tail and ran when she saw us at the bowling alley.”

Alya put her head in her hands. This was getting frustrating. Alix spoke up, “What if we record apologies, then send them to Adrien to show to Marinette?”

“He didn’t block all of us so someone can send it to him.” Rose seemed to brighten at that. They all took turns using Alya’s tablet, recording their own personal apologies. Once they were all complied by Nino into a message, Ivan, the one person who never had Adien’s number sent it. Now they wait.

Agreste Mansion

Adrien stood in the front foyer, waiting for his father’s guest. The door opened, was that his mother? Nope, the fake horrible laugh revealed the copycat to be his Aunt Amelie. “Gabriel, how good to see you!” Adrien cringed as her fakeness radiated across the room, powerful enough to kill all joy. That is if there was a joy to kill here. “You still wear your wedding ring! You wouldn’t happen to still have Emile’s? I would really like to have the rings back.” So she is just here for the rings, makes sense. She never bothered with them before. Yet if she wanted the rings so bad, did she have to ask on today of all days?

“Yes, but I will be hanging on to the rings. They are important to me.”

“They are important to me too, they should stay with the family where they belong.”

“They are already where they belong.” Gabriel gave her a cold stare as she glared venom back at him. Adrien shuffled uncomfortably as Felix entered, hands clasped behind his back. An almost identical copy of Adrien, he would have looked like the perfect son standing next to his Uncle Gabe.

“Felix!” Adrien brightened, as Amelie pushed him forward.

“Adrien, why don’t you and Felix go to your room.” Gabe’s tone was cold, anger hidden below it. Clearly, he and Amelie were going to have yet another argument over the rings. Adrien simply gestured for Felix to follow him upstairs to his room.

Once they were alone Adrien hugged his cousin. “I’m sorry for not coming to your father’s funeral. I got locked up again.” Felix’s father had died years before, not long after Adrien’s mother and before he became Chat Noir. He didn’t have any means of leaving the house while locked up then.

“It’s alright, I understand. What were you locked up for?”

“I got an A-. Father was not happy.”

“Seriously, what a bummer.” As they pulled apart, Felix swiped Adrien’s phone. Asking to be allowed to used Adrien’s shower and borrow some clothes, he left his oblivious cousin alone. Once he was in the bathroom, he turned on the shower and pulled out the stolen phone.

Turning it on, he immediately saw a picture of Adrien and a bluenette girl, both clearly very happy. “Losers.” Breathing on the phone, he noticed the smudges indicating the pattern. Unlocking it, he opened his pictures. Two albums stood out, Marinette and Ladybug. One had more pictures of the bluenette girl, some with Adrien and some without. The Ladybug one was filled with almost every photo of Ladybug in existence. Felix smirked. Adrien was probably only dating the girl for her similar appearance to Ladybug. “I wonder how much havoc I could bring to his friendships if I send her a few messages.”

But before he figured out which contact was the bluenette’s, a video message from an unknown number came in. Opening it, he found a redhead, stating that if the video could be passed on to Marinette. A whole group of people took turns, each apologizing to Marinette for something about Lila. Pathetic. He deleted the videos and dressed in the borrowed clothes.

“I saw the videos you guys made and all I just gotta say is thanks. Thanks for making me deal with your problems on the day of my mother’s death. If you guys really cared, then you wouldn’t be so rude. No one wants you. You’re all pathetic!” Perfect. Sending it back, he walked back out, leaving the phone on Adrien’s desk. Time for a show.

Couffine Boathouse

The group was shocked, every single one feeling angry and hurt. A butterfly landed on the tablet in Alya’s hands, but everyone had the Hawkmoth symbol in front of their faces. “Lady Wifi, Princess Fragrance, Reflecta, Bubbler, Horrificator, Stoneheart, Timebreaker, Evilustrator, Dark Cupid, Gamer. You all tried to apologize to your friends but were met with only anger and rudeness. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous and I will grant you your old powers.”

“Yes, Hawkmoth!” Clouds of dark energy absorbed each of them.


	17. Akuma Throwback

Hawkmoth

This was it. He never expected to get so many akumas at once, never even dreaming it was possible. He didn’t have the same numbers as heroes day but still enough to over well Ladybug and her allies. He pulled out the burner phone and dialed, “Volpina, get ready for action. Stay in the shadows but observe the fight.

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

“My akumas, rise up and lure Ladybug and Chat Noir into a trap. Gamer, level up your mech but do it quietly. Timebreaker, charge up and be ready for a do over. Dark Cupid, Evilustrator, take to the skies and watch for the heroes arrival. Horrificator, cause a scene. Target the source of your anger. The rest of you be ready to ambush the heroes.” He let out a small smile as my acknowledgements to his orders came in, victory was finally in his grasp.

Lady Wifi followed her akuma brothers and sisters, feeling like there is something she has forgotten

Kagami and Luka

The two of them sat at an outdoor cafe, sippy fruity drinks in silence. Kagami wasn’t sure what she was thinking these days. She had steeled herself that morning with the phrase she had once told Marinette, “I will not hesitate. I will not hesitate.” But it was as of the moment Luka was in her presence, she lost all self control, barely able to speak around him. Then when the so called friends showed up, she tried to attack them.

Luka simply didn’t know what to do. First she was barely replying to him, next she was trying to murder Marinette and Adrien’s former classmates. He almost wasn’t able to keep her from doing so, pulling her off the boat as he tried to convince her that they weren’t worth it. If there was one thing he knew for sure about Kagami, it was her loyalty to Marinette that might even surpass his own.

“Sorry for losing my temper earlier.” Kagami’s voice snapped him back to the present. “I still haven’t forgiven them for what they have done.”

“Neither have I really,” Luka admitted, “Marinette goes above and beyond and they just turn on her like that, it’s horrible.” 

Kagami opened her mouth to comment when the Evilustrater soared past on a glider. As citizens panicked and ran, Timebreaker zoomed past, tapping people as she passed them. Both of the secret heroes glanced at each other, blurting out, “You better get to safety and hide, I need to check on something,” before bursting past each other. 

When Ryuko and Viperion jumped up on the same roof top, neither of them realized that they transformed less than fifteen meters from the other. Because that is when they saw the true number of akumas loose in the city.

Adrien and Felix

Adrien picked up his phone, unsure when he put it on his desk. Opening it he saw the message he sent. “Felix, did you message someone on my phone?” Not getting an answer he opened the video, horrified at what he found. “Oksy Felix this isn’t funny.”

“No, but it will certainly get at least one of them akumatized. Then I can finally reach out to Hawkmoth and get the power I need to bring back my father.” 

“Felix, Hawkmoth can’t bring back your dad. I’m sorry, but that’s not possible.”

“It is with the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I can wish him back to life. You could even wish your mom back.”

Adrien struggled to keep his shock contained. Could the miraculous do that? But at what price? “Felix, power like that does come free. There is always a price that will need to get paid.”

“I am more than willing, even if it requires sacrifice.” 

Before Adrien could respond, Horrificator burst through the windows, screaming at them. Adrien dove out of the room while Felix approached the fear eating akuma. “Hawkmoth! I wish to speak to you!” Horrificator only roared at him, lunging at him. Felix dodged narrowly, smirking at the monster, not afraid as he stood before her. Horrificator roared, trying to create fear to feed off of.

Before Felix could try to call upon Hawkmoth again, Chat Noir burst into the room and slammed Horrificator through the windowed wall. Satisfied the akuma was far enough to not be an immediate threat, he glanced around, but Felix was gone.

Marinette

As she left the rink, a shadow fell over her. Dark Cupid flew over the rink, but he wasn’t trying to shoot anyone in sight. That was odd, his whole reason for being an akuma was to make people hate each other. That’s when she spotted Gamer’s robot zapping people in the streets as Stoneheart towered in the direction of Agreste Mansion. “Tikki, why are there at least three akumas at the same time? I thought Hawkmoth could only akumatize one person at a time.”

“If a group of people are feeling the same emotion for the same reason, the akuma can use a single object related to said emotion to akumatize them all. However, Hawkmoth may have trouble controlling them all at the same time.”

“Well, I guess we gotta catch them all. Oh no, Chat is rubbing off on me.” Marinette ran into the nearby alley, transforming and pulling herself onto the roof. Using her bug phone, she found the locations of her team, Chat at Agreste Mansion, Viperion and Ryuko two blocks away. The yoyo buzzed, Chat was calling her. “Kitty? What's going on?”

“Well my cousin pissed off what appears to be all our former classmates and cause them to get akumatized. Horrificator and Stoneheart are outside the mansion. Lady Wifi, Bubbler, Reflecta and Princess Fragrance are not far behind.”

“Viperion and Ryuko are close to your position. I got Dark Cupid and Gamer here. I’ll try to get one without the other catching me.”

“Okay, I’ll try to find Felix and keep him safe.”

“Got it. Make sure you turn on your ear piece.”

“How could I resist the sound of an angel in my ear?”

She blushed red as her suit, “Don’t make me mute you.” She heard Chat’s laughter as they switched to ear pieces, struggling not to giggle. Looking out, she watched at Dark Cupid seemed to suddenly start flying in circles above, as if waiting for instructions. Gamer seemed to be at level two. If she took him out before he maxed leveled, she would be able to save her lucky charms for rest of the akumas.

A block over, Gamer leveled up to level two, gaining two long legs. Looking around, she spotted a discarded paint can. All to easy.

Chat Noir 

As Ladybug disconnected, Chat looked out at the six akuma assembling outside the mansion. “Probably should find Felix and try to keep them at a distance until Ladybug is here to purify them.” Dashing around the room, he confirmed that Felix was no longer there. He groaned, searching the whole mansion for Felix would be time consuming and that was something he was short of. Rushing into the hallway, he ran into a frustrated Natilee and Gorilla. “Where is Felix?”

“He is in Adrien’s room, Adrien said so before he shoved past me.”

“Which way did he go?”

Natallee gave him a confused look while the Gorilla pointed, grunting, “That way, first hallway on the left.” Nodding his thanks, Chat rushed off again, thankful for a least a hint of his cousin’s location.

Ryuko and Viperion

Timebreaker was on the verge of reaching full charge when she got tripped over by a pole from a stop sign. Crashing through a bus, she pushed herself up, trying to clear her head when she felt her skate being pulled off. Ryuko quickly sliced through with her sword, causing Timebreaker to change back into Alix. “What? How did I get here?”

Viperion discarded the pole, looking around urgently as his band sounded his first warning. After six attempts, they had finally stopped Timebreaker from fully charging. “Where is the akuma?” 

Ryuko shrugged, no akuma having come out of the skate when she broke it. “Maybe there is only one object between them all?”

Alix glared at them, “Hey the last thing I remember, I was watching Adrien Agreste insult me and my friends over video message.” Both heroes gave her disbelieving looks, “Hey, I’m telling the truth.”

Ryuko shrugged while Viperion confronted Alix, “You been akumatized and from the looks of it, all of your friends have been as well. Any idea what the object may be?”

“My friend Alya was holding her tablet when we watched the message, maybe there?”

“Okay, thank you. Get somewhere safe and hide. Things may get ugly.” Alix nodded and ran off, as Viperion turned his gaze to Ryuko, who was glaring at the retreating girl. “Hey, snap out of it. We got a job to do. I need to recharge first.” 

She nodded, “Okay, you hide and recharge quick.”

Ladybug

Gamer piloted his mecha through the streets, searching for targets when a paint can slammed into his viewscreen’s camera. Temporarily blinded while his newly installed wipers worked at removing the paint, Ladybug jumped off the high balcony on the building Gamer was passing. Spinning her yoyo as a shield, she fell towards the mech.

Gamer barely spotted her in time, unable to move out of the way as she cut into his control cube, quickly pulling him out of the falling mecha. Landing next to the loot orb, she snapped his glasses, disappointed at the lack of an akuma. Max stood up, squinting at her, “Ladybug? What’s going on? I can’t see.”

“You have been akumatized. Do you know what the object is?”

“We were watching a video on a tablet.”

“Hmm, if Lady Wifi is out here, she would have the akuma then.” She turned on her earpiece, “Kitty? Gamer is down and Dark Cupid seems to have headed your way. I am going to get Max to safety then meet up with you guys.”

“Got it, I found Felix and am trying to get him out of here. He has gone a little bit over the deep end and I may have knocked him unconscious.”

“Bad kitty, did he deserve it?”

“Yes.” He sounded frustrated over the earpiece.

“Fine, you are forgiven for now. See you soon.”

Max squinted at her, “Ladybug, judging by the odds against you and your current team size, you will need additional reinforcements. I volunteer myself.”

“No, Max, I need to get you somewhere safe.”

“But Ladybug, I have used the horse miraculous before.”

“The answer is still no. I don’t trust you anymore and your identity was exposed. I can’t give you a miraculous again.” Shoving him inside of a nearby shop against his protests, she walked back over to the loot orb. “I wonder what I will get this time,” she pondered as she touched the orb.

The Akumas

Lady Wifi scowled. Their target had escaped them and both Timebreaker and Gamer were taken down already. She had ordered Dark Cupid, Evilustrator, Stoneheart and Horrificator to fall back and meet up with her main group. With out Timebreaker, there would be no do overs so she had no room for anymore errors.

However things weren’t perfect. Reflecta clearly was considering giving them a makeover, Princess Fragrance wanted to turn them into her zombies, Bubbler was simply not listening to her. Hawkmoth seemed to rely on her to keep them in order, which didn’t make sense. If he gives them powers, why can’t he influence them more? She had enough responsibility holding the akuma empowering them all.

“Seriously? Why on earth would anyone dream up of your costume? It’s hideous and has no taste.” Lady Wifi turned to see Reflecta glaring at Bubbler.

“At least I can do more than change people’s appearance!” So her boyfriend turned akuma is going to play nice either. Great.

“Says the college frat kid who used his powers to throw a party.”

“Enough!” Her tone startled the three akumas. “We are down two members and we can’t waste time bickering.”

Dark Cupid and Evilustrater landed behind her. “Gamer and Timebreaker got nailed,” Dark Cupid smirked, “They didn’t even put up a fight.”

“Shut up! We need to stick together and take them head on. They are still separated. If we choose one now, the whole group is weakened.” Lady Wifi scanned the surrounding city, one direction was Gamer’s last location, another was Timetagger’s. A flash of movement on another rooftop caught her attention: Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. “We can go for Adrien later. Taking down Chat Noir’s back up is our first priority. Stoneheart, Horrificator, make a scene, lots of damage. Evilustrator, be ready to ambush the heroes that show up to fight them. The rest of you come with me, we are going after the second group. No one goes solo”

Evilustrater was already sketching as the giants ran off to bring terror to Paris. The rest followed her to a hiding position, ready to ambush.

Chat Noir

He usually had control over his temper, years of growing up with Chloe certainly helped with that. But Felix had crossed a line and he didn’t feel like being patient with his cruel cousin. Leaving his cousin on the rooftop of Chloe’s hotel, he quickly headed back to the action. Chat thought he spotted Ryuko and Viperion earlier and was eager to link up with them before anything else crazy happened. 

He came up behind them, startling the duo. “What? Why were you surprised by my amazing appearance?”

Ryuko glared at him while Viperion simply went back to looking at the group of akuma below. “Stoneheart and Horrificator left first, with Evilustrator shadowing them. The remaining akuma are following them, maybe to ambush us from behind after we take on the giants?”

Ryuko frowned, “That wouldn’t end well for us, pinned between them all. Looks like Lady Wifi is with them. According to Timebreaker, I mean Alix, it’s in a tablet, the one Lady Wifi is carrying?”

“So let's attack the second group then,” Chat decided, “Then maybe we can end this whole mess in one shot.”

“Who are they after?”

“Some kid named Felix, I hid him on a rooftop.”

Viperion stared at him wide eyed, “You left him alone?” 

“He was getting on my nerves,” Chat shrugged.

Ryuko stared him down. “Preach.”

“Hey!”

Volpina

She watched as her pathetic classmates struggled below. Even with powers and greater numbers, they were already failing. It was as if without Marinette leading them, they couldn’t do anything right. She would lead them but Hawkmoth warned her to stay hidden. He didn’t reveal his grand plan to defeat Ladybug and her team yet, which made her restless. She wanted revenge on Ladybug and her powers doubled. If Hawkmoth came out and led them all, the so called heroes wouldn’t stand a chance.

But of course, he wouldn’t come out. She started to move to the Mayor’s hotel, if Chloe was home, maybe she could relieve her boredom with a little illusion to push Chloe farther away from Ladybug. 

That one block in town that is cursed today

People ran away screaming as Horricator grew to almost to full height, Stoneheart bashing cars out their path. Evilustrator hovered at what he thought to be a safe distance above them. That is, until Ryuko’s wind dragon sucked him down, forcing him towards the trio of heroes awaiting him. Landing flat on his face, he lost his grip on his drawing pen, which was crushed under Viperion’s foot. “Nice one, so what’s next?”

Before Chat even opened his mouth, the building they stood on shuddered. Looking over the edge, they spotted Stoneheart making his way up. Horrificator was snarling at them, readying herself to climb as well. Landing behind them was the remaining akuma zapped in via Lady Wifi’s powers, weapons all pointing at the heroes. “Aw cats.”

Lady Wifi smirked at him. This is your one chance to surrender and give us your miraculous. Then you can tell us where Adrien Agreste is.”

“And if we refuse?”

“It will hurt a lot.”

As Chat opened to make a witty reply, a loud crash was heard from below. Peering over the edge, he spotted Horrificator knocked over with a giant red and black mecha smashing her pin. Mylene looked around confused as Stoneheart freaked out. He swung at the mecha, knocking it back. “Water dragon!” Ryuko flooded the distracted akuma’s side of the roof, knocking them off their feet. Chat lunged at Lady Wifi, hand swirling with dark energy. Swearing, she grabbed Princess Fragrance and Reflecta and zapped away, leaving behind Bubbler and Dark Cupid.

“Hey!” Dark Cupid shouted, clearly pissed that he got left behind. Bubbler simply laughed before launching a flood of bubble traps at the trio. Chat spun his baton in circles, blocking the onslaught from hitting Viperion as Ryuko summoned her final power, lightning. Dark Cupid dropped, unable to move.

“Did you have to hit him that hard?” Viperion questioned as he hurled his harp at Bubbler, knocking him back.

“He deserved it.” Viperion looked at her shocked as Chat used his first cataclysm on Bubbler’s wand. What surprised both of them was when he called a second cataclysm, destroying Dark Cupid’s pin. 

“That’s new.”

“Perks of being pawsome.” Both Ryuko and Viperion rolled their eyes, groaning loudly. 

Ladybug pulled herself over the edge of the building. “Why does he have to grow everytime you hit him? I couldn’t even get to his akuma.”

“What’s he doing now?”

“Beating the mech out of my mecha. And I just got it too,” she pouted. “I don’t think he saw me eject out.”

“So I’m guessing you took down Gamer then?”

“Yep, Max wasn’t happy about not getting his miraculous. Where are the final three?”

“Teleported away.”

“How? I trashed the tower on my way here.”

“Satellite upgrade?”

“Ugh.”

Viperion threw up his hands, “Stop, please slow down for those of us not in sync with you.”

“Sorry, old habits,” Chat shrugged as Ryuko’s second warning went off. “So now what, Bugaboo?” 

“Where did you leave Felix?”

“Chloe’s place, figured she would recognize him.”

“Okay, let’s head there now. Ryuko, recharge and keep an eye on Stoneheart, just incase he gives up on the mecha. Viperion, you are with us. Let’s go!”

Lady Wifi

They emerged near a cellphone tower across the city. Lady Wifi scanned across the city’s networks, searching for a sign of their target: Adrien Agreste. She found a video feed from some kind of burner phone, an orange clad girl smirking. “Dear akumas! I hear you are in search of Adrien Agreste. I am next to him as I speak, so Wifi get over here.”

Before Reflecta or Princess Fragrance could comment, she had zapped them over to the source, Volpina waiting with a smile. “Enjoy, I must leave before I am caught.” With that she was gone, leaving them with a stirring Felix.

“Adrien, how good to see you. You have very rude and we are here to punish you.”

Felix looked confused, then smirked as he recognized the akumas. “Are you sure about that? Well come and try!” All three shot at him as he burst forward, dodging every shot at him with ease. He knocked over Reflecta, causing her to shoot Prince Fragrance. The two Reflecta’s glared at each other as Lady Wifi tried to track Felix, her pauses going wide as Felix rolled before slamming his shoulder into her stomach. She gasped for air as Felix snatched her tablet away from her, backing away from akumas. 

Chloe walked out just as Felix started to call upon Hawkmoth again. Looking at the akuma, then at Felix wearing Adrien’s clothes doing what sounded like a satanic chant to Hawkmoth, she simply backed up inside and closed the door.

Lady Wifi’s face was lit up by Hawkmoth’s emblem. “What do you want, Felix?”

Felix was started, “You know who I am?”

“Your simple tricks don’t fool me, thanks for the group of akumas. However they clearly failed despite having the superior numbers.”

“Perhaps you just need new talent?”

“What are you proposing?”

Before Felix could give his proposal, a yoyo slammed into tablet, releasing the akuma. “No more evil doing for you little akuma.” 

As Ladybug released the purified butterfly and Viperion moved to assist the girls, Chat turned his attention to Felix. “Look, you can’t go around causing trouble like this. People get hurt and that’s not acceptable.”

Felix simply glared at him, stomping away to the hotel stairwell door. Ladybug walked back over to him, “That could have gone better.”

“Let’s hope I have a second chance.” Nodding at Viperion, they left without giving their former classmates a glance. Alya watched wistfully after them, wishing to be able to talk to them. For now, she would just have to bottle it up. This sucks.

Amelie

She had been searching the mansion for her sister’s rings. As she entered the rooming with massive painting of her sister, she scowled. Emelie had to get everything, the richest man, the rings, even the so called miraculous. She didn’t care for the miraculous, but the rings were a family heirloom. They were priceless and the day their mother gave them to Emelie was the worst day of her life. As she searched the room, she was unaware of Gabriel rising from his hidden room. “Amelie, could I help you with something?”

“Oh Gabriel, I don’t want to worry you.” 

“Good, in that case, I request that you and Felix leave once Adrien’s bodyguard returns him to the mansion. He has caused trouble and framed Adrien, causing an akuma to attack him.”

“But why?”

“I told you why, now pack your things. Natilee is gathering Felix’s items as we speak.” With that he strode away, while Amelie glared at the ring on his hand.

Gorilla soon arrived with Felix and helped Natilee with loading the luggage while the two families faced each other off, Amelie spewing fake apologies. “Just get in the car and leave before you cause further trouble,” Gabriel was barely able to contain his annoyance. Without another word they got into the car and were taken away by Gorilla. Gabriel and Natilee walked away as Adrien stayed to watch them leave.

Once they boarded the train, Felix glanced at his mother. “Were you able to find the rings?”

She sighed, “No, but you did well with the distraction.” She put her arm around him, “But I want you to stop chasing those myths about the miraculous. Your father is done, my sweet Felix. Nothing can change that.” Behind them, Lila Rossi smirked. Recruiting another ally for team Hawkmoth is going to be a piece of cake.

Adrien and Marinette

They watched the video their former classmates had sent as they sat outside a cafe, enjoying a simple evening meal. “They seem sincere,” Adrien commented. Marinette simply grunted, unsure what to think. It was good to see Lila finally exposed, but she wasn’t ready to forgive them yet. 

Adrien glanced at her in concern, opening his mouth to ask her if she was okay when an excited squeal was heard. Looking over, he spotted Wayhem, waving excitedly at them. “Hi Adrien! Who is she? Wait are you two dating?” Marinette smiled as she stared at the screen while Adrien smiled at him. That is until he took a photo of them, “This is amazing! Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend! I must post this on the fan page!” He eagerly tapped away on his phone.

“No, Wayhem don’t!” He was too late. A notification popped up on Adrien’s phone. Marinette opened it hesitantly, revealing the photo of the two of them leaning against each other smiling. And then the fangirls started to comment.


	18. Lila's Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Finale begin

Flash forward: Two Weeks later

Adrien stood in the rain, holding his black umbrella up as he stared at the gravestone. It was his fault, all of it. He lost his cool and failed every one.

Alya

“I approve of my son Adrien’s relationship to Miss Dupain-Cheng. However, I do not tolerate harassment of her at all and will personally bring anyone who harasses’ Miss Dupain-Cheng to court. That is all.” The news broadcast switched back to Nadja Chamack, going on about how they have not been able to corner Marinette and Adrien for an interview. Many tabloids had came out claiming that their relationship was unapproved and that Marinette is pregnant. This resulted in Gabriel Agreste taking down all tabloids that posted false stories and doing the interview.

Police had been stopping in at the bakery to take away angry fangirls who attempted to break into the house all week long. Adrien has been picking her up constantly to take her to their new school, where Kagami would meet them and scare off any crazy fangirls off. By some miracle, no one has been akumatized yet, but it was only a matter of time.

Alya gazed longingly at the photo of Marinette and Adrien enjoying dinner, both smiling. She smiled sadly, knowing her friend was finally happy, which made her happy. Sadly this meant Ladynoir was never going to happen. Poor Chat Noir. Alya sat up instantly, a realization lighting a fire inside of her. She pulled up the photoshop of Adrien she made a year ago, a Chat Noir costume has been drawn on top of him. Frowning, she slowly connected the dots. Never around when Chat Noir is. His kwami was spotted by one of the teachers at school once. When they all ranted on Marinette, Chat was there defending her and he was the one who stayed with her when everyone else left. 

Her brain shattered.

Adrienette

They were sitting in Adrien’s room attempting to do homework, the only quiet place in public they could go that Friday. The past week had worn both of them out, struggling to avoid angry fangirls. Even at their school, they had an incident where Kagami had to drag a girl away from them. As a result, Adrien’s father had ordered the Gorilla to watch over her as well. Marinette hoped that it would end soon, but the comments online weren’t improving her mood. There was an ongoing war between the haters and the shippers led by Wayhem, who was still apologizing for the photo. The school gave them the day off to hopefully provide them with an out from harassment. It also allowed for Marinette to accompany Adrien to his dinner party later.

“It’s only a matter of time before it happens again.”

Marinette shook her head clear, “Sorry, what?”

“The massive army of akumas,” Adrien put down his pencil, math long forgotten. “Let’s be real, I have a lot of fans and they have the same goal. Plus we probably haven’t fought anyone other than Wayhem, which means a group of brand new akumas. We will not know of them, their powers, and also be outnumbered.”

Marinette tilted her head, absorbing this information. “Last week, they all had the same motive. But they seemed a bit unorganized and we knew what objects to break to stop them. Still, if they are all different akuma’s born of the same desire, they would be a lot harder to take down.” She looked at him, “Got any ideas?”

Adrien hesitated, “Well I was thinking of bringing in more miraculous. We got the Bee, Horse, Monkey and even the Turtle for powers we know about. Maybe even activate some more miraculous, like the Bunny.”

“No. The Bunny I mean, its too powerful to just give out like that. The others we need to find new users for.”

“I was thinking for the Bee and Turtle, we could ask Aurore and Mireille. They already are good friends and get along well. Plus, we can trust them not to go nuts at us.”

Marinette nodded her head, “Good thinking, but that leaves two more miraculous.”

“Guess we will have to keep our eyes open for new candidates.” He started to smirk, “So can I see your dress yet?”

Marinette laughed, “Quit being nosey. And no, not until dinner.”

Hawkmoth

“Nooroo, Dark Wings fall!”

In a flash of purple light, Gabriel stood shaking with rage. So many angry fangirls, but none of them had the unity would create the group of akumas he desired. He couldn’t risk Natalie's health with attempts, he needed a game-winner before he committed her. Dark Owl was a waste, a mistake he won’t make again.

The Real OTP

Felix sipped his tea as Lila fidgeted impatiently. “So you plan to more or less start a cult around my cousin?”

She nodded, “If we gather enough fangirls and show them the right images, we could unite them all. That will allow Hawkmoth to akumatize them all at the same time, even more than before.”

“Then what do you need from me?” “

“Some help making a little video for the fangirls, Adrien begging for help to get away from Marinette. Gather them in one spot, show them the tape and we got an army.”

“Weren’t you a fangirl at one point?” Felix smirked at her.

Lila scowled, “No, I only pursued him for status and his money. Not that it matters now. I just want to have revenge on Ladybug and Chat Noir before my mother makes me leave. She went a little crazy after Dark Owl.”

Felix eyed her necklace, setting down his empty cup, “I heard stories of the miraculous, but never saw one before I came to Paris.” He glanced around the booth, then looked in her eyes, “How do they work?”

“A kwami, some kind of mythical creature-bug thing, grants you their powers via the miraculous. From what I know, you hold their assigned miraculous, you have control over them.”

Felix looked into his cup thoughtfully. “Surely it can’t be that simple?”

“You need these command phrases to transform and use their powers. If the kwami thinks you aren’t worthy or Ladybug isn’t around to confirm it.”

“Hmmn interesting. So do you plan on gathering your cult?”

She scowled, “It's not a cult.”

“You are gathering people who worship one boy to make them chant the same thing so they get akumatized.” He smirked at her as her face turned red. 

Lila looked at her empty coffee mug, “Whatever, I’m posting a meeting location and time on the fan page with hashtags that will make them all look. Around seven-thirty tonight.”

Felix pulled out his wallet to pay. Just because he is a little evil didn’t mean he wasn’t a gentleman. Lila didn’t seem to object at all. “Let’s get going and get the video done. I have to attend an early dinner party. Perhaps you would like to accompany me?”

Lila considered it for a moment, on the one hand, she could get famous connections. On the other, it would backfire and make things worse. But it was also a fancy dinner, fine food, rich people everywhere. “I graciously accept.”

Felix gave a small smile, “Excellent after we film the illusion, I will pick you up at three-thirty.” As they got up from the booth, the realization hit Lila. This was practically a date and he just asked her to be his dinner date. What is going on?

Lukagami

As she listened to Luka’s steady guitar playing, she frowned. Not because of his music, but what she wanted to ask him. Nerves built up, but Marinette had told her to breathe and stay calm. Luka noticed her frown with concern and stopped playing, “What’s up?”

“Nothing, it just, um. You see, uh. Well, there is a dinner party early this afternoon, and I was wondering if you would be my date?” As she took in his shocked expression, she scrambled to recover, “I mean if you want to, you don’t have too. Marinette and Adrien are going so I won’t be alone.”

A strum of a guitar silenced her. She looked back up, seeing his wide smile. “Of course I will go with you.”

“Thanks, um, I gotta go now. My mother wants me home soon, but I’ll text you the details.” Luka nodded, playing again as she rushed down the ramp, pulling out her phone to text Marinette. That's when she realized she had just asked Luka out on a date. Frantically, she called Marinette for fashion advice, not realizing Marinette had a dress for her made since the day Kagami admitted her crush on Luka.

The Dinner from Hell

Long story short, the title says it all. Kagami, Marinette, and Adrien simply glared at Felix and Lila while Luka seemed more lost than Gabriel Agreste at a Jagged Stone concert with no knowledge of etiquette and distracted at how amazing Kagami looked on the red dress Marinette had made for her. Felix and Lila kept spewing on how they want to assist poor children in need, much to the pleasure of the adults present. Natalie was representing Gabriel, who was secretly trying to akumatize a group of teenage girls. Kagami’s mother and Amelie were also there, bodyguards present.

Lila shot Marinette a sly glance, “It’s so sad that photo of you two got posted. I hope no one got hurt.” Her voice was sickeningly sweet, making Marinette want to throw up.

“I bet you would be so sad if that happened.”

“Oh, Marinette, I’m always concerned about all my friends.”

Adrien snorted, “You mean the people who finally figured out you have been lying to them for over a year.”

Lila snorted in annoyance as Felix snickered, the adults shushing them. Kagami gripped her fork tightly in frustration, Marinette, and Adrien scowling at their opposites as Luka tried to figure out which fork was the salad fork. Within five minutes they were all booted out, Marinette and Adrien for rudeness, Kagami for threatening to behead Felix. This left Luka, who was promptly kicked out for having zero reasons to even be there after the others left. 

They piled in Adrien’s limo, frowning as the Gorilla pulled away. After a long awkward silence, Marinette groaned, “Ugh, they are both so impossible. Honestly, no offense but I think your cousin is Lila’s soulmate.”

Kagami frowned at Marinette’s comment, “That would mean they would have to have souls or even a heart.”

“Maybe we should all take a moment to calm down,” Luka suggested, attempting to keep some kind of peace within the group. Adrien nodded agreement, Luka was right. They all knew it wouldn’t do any of them good to remain angry, it would only help Hawkmoth. 

Kagami also nodded, sighing, “So now what?” 

Now it was Marinette and Adrien’s turn to sigh. “We have to go back to lockdown, even with Gorilla following us, these fans are insane,” Adrien groaned. As if to clarify his point, a fangirl face planted into the rear windshield, screaming about how she was better for him than Marinette. Gorilla glanced in the rearview mirror, then popped the trunk, sending the crazed girl flying. 

Luka glanced behind them, “Is she okay?”

Adrien shrugged as Marinette shook her head, “She jumped onto a moving car, screaming at the people inside who don’t know her at all that she knows better. No, she is not okay, maybe the fall will knock some sense into her.”

Luka looked appalled as Kagami gave her a knowing smile, having seen such actions before elsewhere. “Maybe you can try making a statement to get them off your backs?:

“Tried. The conspiracy theorists went after it, claimed that Marinette forced me to say it. Normally people don’t believe in conspiracies, but my fan base isn’t exactly full of reasonable people as you have noticed.” Adrien shuddered at the thought at some of the much darker theories on the fan page that Wayhem had managed to shut down. Hopefully, none of it will result in something that would end in a serious disaster. But in the end, he is the living incarnation of bad luck and he could only be lucky so much. 

Karen looked at the car driving away, rubbing her hip. That will leave a bruise, but it didn’t matter. She won’t stop till Adrien is free. No matter the cost.

The meeting that literally just needs hooded robes to be a true cult  
(Felix had a bunch made with Adrien’s face on them, Lila burned them. Couple goals for villains.)

In the park Lila chose for the meeting, the cluster of crazed Adrien fangirls filled the place in front of the old white screen that movies were once played on. Lila looked over at Felix, hooded and wearing sunglasses to avoid being mistaken for his more famous cousin and dogpiled. He had a projector ready, her laptop connected with the video they made. They set up a system of stereo speakers for everyone to hear the message that will unite them all. She smiled as she activated the microphone, the thought of an army of akumas gunning for Maritrash was too good to be true. Hawkmoth just needs to be on his game tonight.

“Attention all true believers.” She could hear Felix snickering, but ignored him. This was not a cult! “I have a message from our beloved Adrien Agreste. Pay close attention!” Felix removed the cover on the projector, pressing play on the video.

Fans cheered as Adrien’s face appeared on the screen, with a concerned and frightened look on his face. “Hello, my loyal fans. I have to be quick before she finds me and forces me to go on more dates. I need saving from Marinette, she is forcing me to date her and has tricked my father. The girl who saves me from her will have me as their boyfriend.” He paused, glancing behind him, “I have to go, she is coming. Please hurry.” The screen went black, fans roaring in anger. Lila spotted the butterfly first, grinning.

Karen spotted it second and grabbed an old pole lying on the ground. Swinging it upward, the akuma made contact, phasing inside of it. “Queen of Hearts, your true love is locked in a tower and only you can free him. I grant you the power to command your subjects with the same goal, each with the powers to freeze those who you hate and control those who you love. All I ask in return is that you bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Yes, Hawkmoth!” The entire part was filled with dark energy, Queen of Hearts a black and red armored knight wielding a specter with a heart at its tip. Her subjects, the Heart Knights, wore a similar color scheme, dressed in chainmail and leather. “Rise my army! Scour this city for my prince! And bring me Marinette Dupain-Cheng in chains!”

Lila and Felix grinned at their handy work, “Trixx, let’s pounce!” She was overcome with orange energy, transforming into Volpina as Felix watched in fascination. “Wait at the agreed location for me.” He nodded, before heading into the shadows while she leaped to the rooftops, as the army of akumas spread throughout Paris. 

Neither of them saw Alya, who had recorded the whole thing on her phone. She had attended the meeting once Max had deduced Lila had made the post. The fake miraculous that had replace hers must have been Lila’s pendant that she always bragged about. Now she hurried to post her video to the Ladyblog, recording a separate message for Ladybug. “Ladybug, there is an army of akumas targeting Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Also, Lila Rossi, A.K.A. Volpina, has the fox miraculous. Repeat, Lila Rossi has the fox miraculous and is working with Hawkmoth!”


	19. The Calm

Flash Forward

Marinette wrapped her arm comfortingly around Adrien’s waist. “What happened that night wasn’t your fault, Kitty.” Adrien didn’t respond, wrapped up in his guilt.

Adrien’s Room

Marinette had unfollowed the Ladyblog long ago, but Adrien had disabled the pop-ups on his computer. The videos played out in front of them, one of the army of Hearts flooding out into Paris, the other of Alya’s panicked warning to them. The fact that Lila had the fox miraculous, and that she is also working with Hawkmoth, was a shock. “We need to get out there,” Adrien exclaimed as he started to run to the window, opening it. “Plagg, claws..”

“Wait! We need to plan this out first. Take our time, gather our forces, and learn about our enemy. Then strike with a plan. If we wait here, Kagami and Luka will show up to ‘save us’ and bring us to safety.” She swiveled back to his computer, replaying the video of the akumas. “We are going to need more heroes. We have people we can trust with the Turtle and Bee, so we can add them in the mix. If we start having trouble, I’ll activate Alix and the Bunny miraculous.”

“But we haven’t trained Aurore or Mireille yet, they don't know anything about using a miraculous yet. They won’t stand a chance out there.”

“They are going to have to learn on the job. With our powers stronger, we should be able to keep them safe. Well as safe as we can in a warzone.” Adrien frowned. He knew they needed help but that didn’t mean he liked it.

They were still talking through it all when Viperion and Ryuko crashed through Adrien’s open window, tangled up on the floor. “Watch where you are going,” Ryuko glared at Viperion.

He glared back, “Look before you leap.” Marinette cleared her throat and the duo scrambled to their feet. “We gotta get you two somewhere safe,” Viperion stated, concern on his face. Ryuko nodded, the crash long was forgotten.

Marinette sighed, then strode past them to the open window. “We don’t have time for this. Tikki spots on!” As she was absorbed in a pink flash, Viperion and Ryuko’s jaws dropped. “I am going to get the Bee and Turtle miraculous from Fu. You three scout but don’t engage.” Taking in the shocked expressions, she pointed at each of them, “Luka, meet Kagami.” With that, she yoyoed out through the window.

“Plagg claws out!” To his disappointment, his transformation didn’t seem as shocking. Viperion and Ryuko were glancing at each other, blushing furiously. “Wow, you are Chat Noir? That is so crazy, we never saw coming!”

“Shut-up Chat.” Ryuko forced herself to move to the open window as Viperion simply watched. Chat tapped him lightly on the back of his head with his baton, earning a glare from Viperion as they followed Ryuko out into the night.

Fu’s Ice Cream Shop

Marinette ran inside, “Master, we are under attack. I need the Bee and Turtle.”

Fu opened his eyes, “Yes, Ladybug. I need a moment with Wayzz first.” Marinette hesitated, knowing the timing wasn’t the best but nodded. He was the Guardian and had a reason for everything. She waited by the front counter as Fu turned to Wayzz. “My old friend, it is time. The events that will happen with wreck havoc not just in the physical world, but shatter the barrier in the miraculous dimension. When the time comes, you know what to do.” Wayzz nodded, unable to speak. “Good,” the look in the old man’s face softened, “Goodbye, old friend. I couldn’t have hoped for a better companion all these years.”

Wayzz looked at his master, “Goodbye, Guardian Fu of the Miraculous Order. May you find peace.” With that said, Fu removed the Turtle bracelet and retrieved the Bee brooch from the Miracle Box. Placing them in miraculous boxes, he went out front and handed them to Marinette.

“Good luck, Ladybug.”

She flashed him a smile, “That’s kind of my thing, Master. I will return the miraculous once this akuma army is dealt with.” She ran out, missing the sad smile Fu gave her.

Aurore and Mireille

Neither of the girls expected to get a visit from Ladybug that night. “Aurore, Mireille, I wouldn’t call upon you for help if the situation wasn’t dire.”

The two friends glanced at each other and nodded. “We are with you Ladybug,” Mireille stated bravely. 

“No matter the cost,” Aurore added. 

Ladybug smiled, “Aurore, I bestow to you the miraculous of the Bee. It’s Venom grants you the power to paralyze your opponent. Mireille, I give you the miraculous of the Turtle. It’s Shelter grants you the power to shield your teammates. Once you use your power, you have five minutes before you transform back. When the mission is over, I will collect the miraculous. No real names, codenames only. The girls nodded, opening the boxes to release the kwamis. Pollen and Wayzz introduced themselves, explaining the command phrases for their transformations and powers.

“Pollen, buzz on!” Aurore disappeared in a flash of yellow, a costume very similar to Queen Bee’s. “Call me Stinger.”

“Wayzz, shell on!” Mireille was covered in a flash of green, like Stinger, she has a similar costume to her predecessor Carapace. “Call me Jade Turtle.”

Ladybug grinned, “Let's get going. Chat and the others are waiting for us.”

Alya

Alya ducked into an alleyway, a troop of the Heart akumas marching past her. She had seen them freeze civilians who didn’t get out of the way in time. Once the danger was past, she checked her phone’s map. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was still five blocks away. Even if she reaches it, chances are it was already invaded by the akumas. Even if Marinette is Ladybug, her parents were in danger. As she poked her head around the corner, Alya felt a tap on her shoulder. Chat Noir, Adrien, grinned at her, “Still chasing after the story?”

Alya shook her head, “No, I need to get to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette and her parents are still there and maybe in grave danger. The akumas is targeting Marinette for dating Adrien.”

“Don’t worry, Marinette is hidden away where they will never find her. And we just got her parents to safety when I spotted you.”

“Ladybug still doesn’t want to talk to me?”

Chat looked away from her. “She is busy recruiting new heroes. Viperion and Ryuko are with Marinette’s parents.” He glanced around the corner. “This alley isn’t safe, hang on!” He wrapped an arm around her waist and extended his baton, lifting them onto the rooftop. 

Alya glanced around and spotted the other two heroes with Marinette’s parents. “Mr. Dupain! Mrs. Cheng! You are okay!”

Sabine nodded at her, “Yes, but we don’t know where Marinette is.” She turned her attention back to the heroes. “And you three refuse to tell me where she is!”

Chat put his hands up, “Mrs. Cheng, Marinette is as safe as she can be, but only if no one knows where she is.”

Tom strode over to him. “Than take us there to her.”

“Can’t do that.” Chat looked stressed, clearly uncomfortable with the situation he was in, the Dupain-Chengs arguing with him. He can’t take them to her because Marinette is Ladybug right now. 

“Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, Chat Noir is concerned for Marinette’s safety just as much as we are. And if he believes she is safe where she is now, the best thing we can do is trust him.” The worried couple glanced at each other, then nodded their silent agreement. 

Chat gave her a nod of thanks as Ladybug landed with two new heroes, a new Bee and Turtle. It hurt a little to see someone besides Nino use the Turtle miraculous, but Alya knew she would have to accept it. “Everyone meet Stinger and Jade Turtle, they will be joining us for this fight.” The two girls waved as Ladybug glanced at the other three. “You three should remain here until it’s over.” Looking sternly at Alya, she added, “No chasing the akumas for a story or footage, you already gave us the warning we needed. Now stay out of sight, I mean it.” Alya nodded as she followed the Dupain-Chengs down into the building. 

“So what’s the plan, M’Lady?”

“On our way here, we spotted them freezing civilians everywhere, all of them turning to stone like statues.”

“So don’t get hit, got it. Any sign of the leader?”

“She is in that park still, about thirty of her Heart soldiers guarding her. I don't know what objects to break to change them back yet and get to the leader will be tough.” She looked at the assembled heroes. “If we are going to get that akuma, we will need to hit them hard and fast. No time to hesitate.” 

“Ryuko hit them with your wind dragon as hard as you can. The rest of us will rush them as quickly as possible. Viperion, when we start to set your second chance. Jade Turtle, use your shelter to trap as many of the Heart soldiers as you can inside the shield. Stinger, try and freeze the leader with your venom. Than Chat just needs to cataclysm the staff and this nightmare are over. Everyone ready?” All of them nodded, readying their weapons. “Let’s go!”

Team Miraculous moved quickly, the new heroes lagging behind a little. Volpina watched from her perch, disguised as a civilian watching the army move in the city. The heroes were heading to the park, with two new heroes joining them. Her plan was coming together perfectly. 

Felix

The message from Volpina was clear, the heroes were on their way and not aware of the trap they had laid for them. He glanced back to the park, where the Queen of Hearts waited to hear reports from her army. The akuma was the perfect pawn to use against those stupid heroes. “Wind dragon!” He looked up, spotting the massive dragon of wind soaring towards the group of akumas. They all were scattered like bowling pins, Queen of Hearts appearing to be stunned.

“Second Chance!”

“Shelter!” A green bubble shield appeared over the largest group of soldiers knocked over, trapping them inside.

“Venom!” The three heroes activated their powers, starting their timers. As ladybug grabbed the Queen of Heard with her yoyo, the new Bee hero shoved her weapon against the akuma. That is when it happened. The Queen of Hearts went up in a cloud of orange dust, followed by all of her soldiers. 

Ladybug looked around eyes wide, “Where is she? She is somewhere around here.” The group looked around frantically for Volpina, unable to spot her much to Felix’s amusement. The second warning for three of them went off, reminding them they used their powers. “You three should go find a place to detransform and recharge. You too Ryuko, you are the strongest against large groups of enemies and we’ll need you at your full power. Pair off and stick together. Chat and I will investigate around here for clues.” They all nodded before heading off to hide, Viperion and Ryuko one direction, Jade Turtle and Stinger the other direction. 

Volpina dropped in behind him. “Ready for phase three?” 

He nodded, smirking at their success. “Nice work with the illusion. You are as powerful as you claim.” She flashed a smile at him, this one not fake, before pulling him close and launching them out of the alley, after the rookie heroes.

Ryuko and Viperion

They detransformed side by side, neither one saying anything as they fed their kwamis in silence. Both snuck a glance at the other looking away before the other caught them. “So,” Luka began awkwardly. Why was he being awkward? Nothing had to change right, they were still a great team.

“This is weirder than it has to be,” Kagami stated plainly. “We are both friends and partners. It’s as simple as that and nothing more. Longg, bring the storm!” She transformed back into Ryuko, already striding back towards the meetup point. Luka watched her, disappointed by what she had said. He sighed and called his transformation. The city first, love life later. They quickly found Ladybug and Chat Noir, overlooking the real Queen of Hearts and her army marching towards Agreste Mansion. 

“Looks like all of them are present, what’s the plan Ladybug?” Viperion questioned. Ladybug didn’t answer, concern on her face. Did they even stand a chance?

Aurore and Mireille

They found a seemly deserted alleyway, releasing their transformations. Mireille let out a silent cheer as she fed Wayzz, “That was amazing, I never felt like that before! Don't you think so Aurore?” She was met with silence. “Aurore?” Turning around, she saw the shocked expression of pain on Aurore’s face, an orange and white pole shoved through her side. Volpina laughed as she removed the Bee brooch from her hair. Mireille started to call her transformation when her wrist was caught in a strong grip, hurting her wrist.

“Let me take this off your hand,” Felix sneered, swiping the Turtle miraculous on her wrist. Putting on his own, he turned back to Mireille, “Ladybug can’t help you now, so do you care enough for your friend to tell me the command phrases?” Volpina twisted her flute around, making Aurore scream in pain. “Or should Volpina do something much more fatal to your friend?”


	20. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you cry reading these final chapters, its okay. I did too. :)

Flash Forward

Alya stood in the back of the group around the grave, Nino beside her holding her as most of her classmates stood next to them. She felt guilty, knowing that if he took greater care with the Fox miraculous, that horrible night would have never happened.

Ambulance

Mireille cried as the paramedics did their best to stop the bleeding, Aurore lying unconscious on the stretcher. “We need to get her into surgery asap, can’t we go faster?”

“Bloody monsters are on Main St. We have to make a detour to avoid them and get to the hospital the long way.” The driver sounded stressed. The paramedic sighed and prayed that Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day.

Volpina

As they bounded across the rooftops of Paris, Volpina looked at her newly empowered partner. “So what do I call you?”

“I like the sound of Shellshock.” He gave a curious look, “What makes you so sure she will join us?”

“Ladybug had taken her miraculous away and thanks to my illusions over the past few weeks, she thinks Ladybug hates her. When we offer her the miraculous for her to keep, she will join our side without hesitation.” That’s when the Bee signal went up.

“Wow, is she going to be disappointed in Ladybug when we tell her new heroes have taken her miraculous,” Shellshock smirked.

Volpina laughed, “That was the whole plan.” They landed on the terrace, startling Chloe who was looking the other way. “Hello Chloe, we come to offer you the Bee miraculous.”

She huffed, “It’s about time Ladybug sent for me,” accepting the brooch. “Who are you two? You are replacements.”

“We are not with Ladybug,” Shellshock stated plainly, “She has wronged us and always said she was in the right. But she isn’t. Did you know that the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous can be used to bring back your friend Adrien’s mother?”

Chloe seemed surprised at this revelation. “If you are not with Ladybug, then why should I help you? You are working for Hawkmoth aren’t you?”

“More like an alliance. We get to keep our miraculous, and maybe even a wish granted as well. If we stop Ladybug tonight, then no more akumas and senti-monsters will attack the city,” Volpina reasoned.

Chloe pursed her lips, then came to a decision. “Pollen buzz on!” Now Queen Bee again, she looked at her new allies, “So what is the plan?”

Shellshock grinned, “Now we give Hawkmoth and Mayura a shout. It’s time for the last fight of the miraculous.”

Ladybug

As Chat Noir and Viperion dashed around the Queen of Hearts and her army, Ladybug and Ryuko waited for them to get to their position, observing the group below. “So,” Ladybug began, “You and Viperion a thing yet?”

Ryuko blushed a little, “No, I am waiting until the akuma is defeated before I deal with that. I was more shocked by Adrien being Chat Noir. Adrien is so polite and Chat Noir is a clown.”

Ladybug giggled, “I guess you could say Chat Noir is the side of him that he is never allowed to show around his father. I can only imagine the horror on his face when he finds out his polite perfect son is a punning jokester in leather.

Chat's voice came over her earpiece, “M’lady? We are at the spot, cataclysm ready. Waiting on you.” 

“Just hold on a second Kitty, they are almost there.” She waited, consulting the city construction plans for the streets and sewers that her Lucky Charm provided her. She then turned her attention to the akumas, watching as most of the army marched ahead of their queen, who only had a small escort. Clearly, Hawkmoth wasn’t directly controlling them, otherwise, the Queen of Hearts would be better hidden. Instead, she was solely focused on the rescue of her prince.

“Did Stinger and Jade Turtle show up yet?”

“No, but we got bigger fish to fry. Now Chat!” In seconds, the pavement under the majority of the army crumbled, dropping them into the sewers as Chat laughed himself and Viperion back up onto the street. Had it not worked, Viperion would have reset before Chat used his cataclysm the supports.

“Water-Dragon!" As Queen of hearts appeared to be stunned by her army dropping, Ryuko swept in using her water dragon to sweep the rest of the soldiers in the freshly made hole. “Wind Dragon!” She formed a cyclone around the queen, pulling her back to the heroes. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat snatched the scepter and turned it to dust, releasing the butterfly. 

“No more evil for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!” Catching and purifying the akuma, she picked up her lucky charm and tossed it in the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” The little ladybugs swarmed around the city, repairing damage as they went. “Now we just need to locate Jade Turtle and Stinger, not to mention find Lila and get the Fox miraculous back.”

Despite the ladybugs repairing damage from the akuma, Aurore’s wound was not healed.

Hawkmoth

As he and Mayura headed to the Eiffel Tower, he felt his akuma fall. Another failure. He prayed Volpina had something good for when he arrived, for now, his temper was on a very fine line. They launched themselves up onto the lowest platform, he was startled to see Queen Bee and someone wielding the Turtle miraculous waiting with Volpina. “Volpina, I see you have been busy.” 

She grinned at him, “Yes and I think it is finally time to take on Ladybug and Cha Noir. The three up us and you two should have no trouble overwhelming them, even without an akuma or senti-monster helping us.”

Hawkmoth smiled, “Yes, you are right. Then we shall finally take down the heroes once and for all. They are not far from here. Queen Bee, you will need to use your Venom on Chat Noir. We can’t have him using his cataclysm on a miraculous again. Shellshock, trap Ryuko in your shield. Even her powers shouldn’t be able to break free. Volpina will make an illusion of Mayura and I. One that will make Viperion use his power right away, then in five minutes, we don’t have to worry about him. That is when we will strike, leaving Ladybug on her own. Then we will win finally,” Hawkmoth grinned triumphantly. The assembled villains grinned, though Queen Bee just frowned, unsure of her place in all of this.

Team Miraculous

They carefully made their way across the city, split into two teams. Chat and Ryuko went in the direction of Stinger and Jade Turtle’s last known location, while Ladybug and Viperion stayed to calm down panicking fangirls. Chat and Ryuko were originally helping, but helping was the exact opposite of what they accomplished according to Ladybug. Both of them had a lot less patience dealing with the clingy fangirls, demanding to be brought to their ‘boyfriend Adrien Agreste’ to let him know they were safe. One named Karen was screaming at the others, calling them all sorts of rude names, which got a reaction out of Chat and Ryuko. When Ladybug told him to chill out he tried to explain that she didn’t understand how it felt to have people objectify her. She raised an eyebrow. “Right, there is a horde of teenage girls being disgusting while talking about my boyfriend and saying rude things about me. I definitely can’t understand how you feel about this,” she commented dryly.

Chat’s ears drooped, “Sorry, I just let it get to me.”

She smiled at him, “I know, Viperion and I can handle this. You and Ryuko should patrol for Volpina and try to find Stinger and Jade Turtle.” He nodded and they were off. Ladybug and Viperion slowly managed to herd the crowd off the street to a park, where Agent Roger directed police in taking the children back home to their parents.

Chat and Ryuko worked on the search, backtracking into an alleyway Stinger and Jade Turtle must have been in when their transformations dropped. Looking around, Ryuko spotted it first, a bloodstain on the ground. “Someone must have been waiting here for them,” she theorized as Chat pulled out his cat phone

“Ladybug, we found blood in an alleyway, can you find out if they have been admitted to a hospital recently?”

Ladybug strode over to Agent Roger, “Excuse me, sir, can you find out if Aurore Beauréal or Mireille Caquet have been admitted to a hospital?” 

He nodded and pulled out his phone, calling into his dispatch for the information. After listening for a moment, he looked back at Ladybug, “Aurore has been admitted to the emergency room. She has been stabbed by some kind of spear according to Mireille. The doctors have managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize her.”

Taking the address and ensuring that the police had the horde of crazy girls under control, Ladybug and Viperion rushed off to the hospital. “Chat, we know where they are, do a sweep for Volpina. We need to get that miraculous back.”

Mireille

She sat in the waiting room, shaking in fear. Flashes of Aurore with Volpina’s flute shoved through her kept plaguing her mind, making her cry. Ladybug walked over and put a hand on her gently. “Mireille, can you please tell me what happened? Where is your miraculous?”

She sniffed, “It was that villain with the Fox miraculous, Volpina. She stabbed Aurore and took the Bee while some hooded guy stole the Turtle. They then threatened to hurt Aurore worse if I didn’t tell them the command phrases for the Turtle miraculous.”

Ladybug hugged her in compassion. “It’s okay, you did the right thing.” She paused. “Did they ask about the Bee?”

Mireille shook her head, “They said something about already having someone who knows how to use it.” 

Ladybug froze, then giving Mireille one last hug she ran back outside, startling Viperion who had to run after her to catch up. “Chat! We need to get to Chloe’s! Volpina has an ally wielding the Turtle and they are going to offer the Bee to Chloe to get her to join them!” 

“Too late, M’Lady. I’m already here and her parents say she is gone. I checked the security cameras and it shows her leaving as Queen Bee with them. From the way they headed off in the footage, I believe they are headed to the Eiffel Tower.”

“Okay, find a vantage point near it, but stay out of sight. We are on our way.”

Volpina

She watched as Chat Noir and Ryuko approached the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Viperion not far behind. She had been forced to release her transformation and recharge, now at full power. She would need it to face the heroes. Pulling the flute off her back, she played the song and threw the ball of orange energy. “Mirage!” Hawkmoth and Mayura appeared, sliding down the Eiffel Tower and rushing across rooftops in plain sight. Chat Noir and Ryuko both dashed after them. Ladybug and Viperion changed their course for an intercept, Viperion swiping his miraculous to activate his Second Chance. She started the timer and followed the heroes, careful to avoid being noticed. 

The heroes were moving faster than expected, forcing her to speed up the illusions. There were still two minutes left on the timer when Ryuko used her Wind Dragon to try and pull the illusions towards them. They exploded in orange clouds, momentary causing the heroes to hesitate

Viperion was the first to recover, reaching for his miraculous. But the moment of hesitation cost him. Shellshock’s shield slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. As Chat Noir and Ryuko moved to face him, Queen Bee summoned her Venom and paralyzed Chat.

“No!” Ryuko jumped at her, sword drawn back to slash at Queen Bee.

“Shelter!” Ryuko hit the edge of the shield trapped inside. “Water Dragon!” She swirled around, flooding the shield attempting to break it with sheer pressure. The bubble shield expanded but showed no sign of cracking.

Viperion got to his feet, reaching for his wrist, only to get blindsided by Hawkmoth hitting him in the head with his cane. He crashed into the edge of the rooftop, final warning sounding off as he attempted to focus on his surroundings.

Ladybug swung her yoyo in a shield, left alone to face the villains, now joined by Volpina. Chat Noir growled, he didn’t care anymore, no one hurts his friends while he watches. “Claws in!” Everyone’s jaws dropped as the green flash revealed Adrien Agreste, now free of the Venom trapping him. “Plagg claws out! Cataclysm!” He slammed the dark energy against the green bubble shield, Ryuko flooding out into the villains as it shattered. 

She reformed next to Chat Noir and Ladybug, Viperion’s transformation dropping as the villains recovered. He fed Sass, shaking his head clear of the haze. “Sass, scales slither.”

Hawkmoth didn’t care about Viperion’s identity; Chat Noir was his son, his only child. He has fought his son, trying to take his miraculous for so long. Mayura saw his hesitation, “Perhaps it’s time for a different approach.” He nodded and they retreated, headed for Agreste Mansion. 

Volpina screamed out in rage, “Where are you going you fools?” We can beat them!” 

Ladybug looked between the two groups, coming to a decision. “Ryuko, Viperion, stop these three. Chat, we are going after Hawkmoth and Mayura. We are ending this battle tonight!” As Ladybug and Chat Noir ran after Hawkmoth and Mayura, Ryuko and Viperion squared up against Volpina, Shellshock, and Queen Bee. Viperion activated his Second Chance and the two teams charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think below.  
Who is gonna win?


	21. Chat Blanc

Flashforward

Natalie watched the burial standing next to the car. Gorilla had gone with Adrien and Marinette, but she remained behind, knowing this was her fault. If only she hadn’t been blinded by her love for Gabriel, she would have been able to prevent all this. She went into a fit of coughing, tears of shame rolling down her eyes. She gambled everything for Gabriel’s plans and lost everything for it.

Hawkmoth

He landed on the roof of the mansion, Mayura landed gracefully next to him. “It’s time we told Adrien the truth about his mother. We need to get him into the stasis chamber so he sees her.”

Mayura nodded, “How are we going to get them down there? There is a ton of building in the way?” Hawkmoth opened his mouth when a flash of black and red caught their eyes. Looking back the way they came, they spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat on the end of Ladybug’s yoyo swinging in a huge arc. Chat crashed into Hawkmoth, breaking through the roof into the main dining hall. Mayura raising her fan just in time to block Ladybug's yoyo.

The two duos broke out in battle, only focused on taking the other down. Ladybug swung her yoyo in circles, advancing on Mayura as Chat lunged at Hawkmoth with his baton attended as a sword. The villains both countered the blows the heroes threw at them. Hawkmoth knocked away Chat’s baton and shoved him back as Mayura flipped over Ladybug and attempted to sweep out her feet. 

“Cataclysm!” Chat lunged at Hawkmoth, who dodged to the side and kicked him towards the wall. Chat’s hand hit the wall, turning it black as it slowly crumbled down. The roof above also collapsed, sending Ladybug and Mayura falling into the room. The four miraculous wielders squared off, Chat retrieving his baton as he moved to stand with his partner. Both pairs stared each other off, waiting for the other to make the first strike. 

Hawkmoth looked at his son’s ring, noting that all the paw pads had remained lit despite him using his power. “I see your powers have grown, Adrien. I would be impressed if you hadn’t stood in my way for so long.”

Chat narrowed his eyes at the use of his real name. It wasn’t much of a surprise that Hawkmoth recognized him when his transformation dropped. His face was posted all over Paris, which the villain had terrorized for so long. Ladybug glared at the villain, “You mean when you attacked innocent civilians and preyed on the weak to do your dirty work?” 

Hawkmoth gave her a villainous grin, “You don’t even know why I did all of this? Don’t you want to know why I could do such terrible things?”

Ladybug paused as if considering what he had said as Chat growled, “You did it because you are a monster! How else would you be able to hurt so many people without regret?” 

The villain glared at Adrien, “I do care, why do you think I never tried to akumatize your girlfriend Marinette again, after trying so many times. She was the most powerful akuma, don’t you find it strange that I never tried to target her again?”

Chat growled, “You don’t deserve to say her name!. He lunged at him again, baton held back for a heavy blow. Hawkmoth blocked with his cane, laughing as Chat growled louder in anger. In seconds Ladybug and Mayura joined the brawl, chaos ensues. Mayura threw several razor-sharp feathers at Ladybug, who narrowly dodge them as she swung her yoyo in for a final strike. The villainess felt the fan knocked out of her hand, the pain from the blow stunning her as Ladybug caught her. Ladybug snatched the Peacock miraculous from her, dropping the transformation to reveal Natalie. 

Chat’s jaw dropped in shock as Hawkmoth laughed, “what’s wrong? Is it too shocking?” 

“Cataclysm!” Now it was Hawkmoth’s turn to be shocked as Chat used his cataclysm on the floor below him. The villain fell into the darkness below, as the heroes stared after him. After ensuring that Natalie was restrained and stashing the Peacock miraculous safely in Ladybug’s yoyo, they followed him, intent on capturing him.

The B teams

Shellshock threw his shield at Viperion as Volpina and Ryuko clashed their weapons. Queen Bee stayed back as if debating on whether or not to fight. She was still shocked by the revelation of Adrien being Chat Noir. Volpina jumped back and glared at her, “What are you doing? Get in here and help!” This distraction cost her, Ryuko kicking her midsection, winding her for a moment.

Ryuko looked at Chloe, “You were a hero once, now is your chance to prove yourself once again worthy.” Queen Bee frowned, then seeming to have concluded her thoughts, she swung off using her top.

Volpina glared at her leaving form. “Traitor!” she screamed in rage. Turning back to the fight, she noticed Shellshock’s transformation about to drop. “Mirage!” In an instant, multiple akumas appeared, include a few copies of Shellshock and herself. 

Viperion saw their intention and used his power. “Second chance!” In a flash, he was back to where they were before. He dashed forward, sidestepping Shellshock’s shield and knocking it away, leaving the Turtle shell-less. (Yes, I am horrible.) Shellshock was surprised by the sudden reaction by his opponent, but recovered as he blocked the first hit from Viperion. Behind him, the scene with Queen Bee played out as before, Volpina screaming in rage at her as she left. “Ryuko, use your lightning dragon now!”

She nodded, knowing she could trust him with her life. “Lightning Dragon!” She surged at Volpina, hitting the trickster dead on. The dragon turned to Shellshock, who kept Viperion close to keep her from using it on him. Fearing that she may hit Viperion, Ryuko reformed and moved to assist Viperion. Weaponless and outnumbered, Shellshock attempted to retreat, only to lose his transformation as his timer it zero. Viperion retrieved the Turtle bracelet from Felix, knocking him and placed it on his left arm as his transformation dropped. As he fed the two kwami’s, Ryuko moved back to the stirring Volpina and took the Fox necklace. She put it on, releasing Trixx, who looked exhausted but also relieved to be away from Lila. Kagami released her transformation and offered food to both kwamis, giving Trixx an extra piece. 

Trixx smiled her thanks at Kagami, before turning back to Lila. “You stole me, imprisoned me and abused my powers. Let’s see how you feel when the deception is directed at you!” Both heroes and kwami’s widened in shock as they realized what the Fox kwami intended to do. Ignoring their protests, Trixx shouted, “Mirage!” An orange ball of energy formed in her paw and she slammed it into Lila’s face as if it were a cataclysm.

This was much worse. Lila’s eyes flash orange and she screamed, pushing herself against the wall. She continued to panic, screaming as she tried to escape an invisible threat. Soon she simply passed out, her mind overwhelmed by whatever she was seeing. Luka stared at Trixx in horror, “What did you do to her?”

The kwami seemed unashamed, “I sought everyone of her worst fears, and now she will see illusions everywhere she goes. There is nothing she can do the escape this, not even in her dreams. It is eternal punishment.”

“One that can only be broken by the Guardian, but I fear that may not be an option anymore,” Wayzz commented, no pity in his voice.

Kagami looked at the liar who has caused so much pain. “Good. She deserves worse.”

Chloe

Landing on the highest level of the Eiffel Tower, she dropped her transformation. She leaned back against the railing, sliding down to the ground and putting her head in her hands. What was she doing? She had worked so hard to have Ladybug believe in her and for everyone in Paris to see that she was no longer the mayor’s bratty daughter. But when it was time for her to choose a side, she had chosen Hawkmoth and his promise of power. And then her only true friend growing up was revealed to be one of the two people who believed she was worthy of redemption. Someone she attacked for Hawkmoth. Chloe felt a tear roll down her cheek.

“Excuse me, my queen?” Pollen’s weary voice interrupted her thoughts. “You be kind as to give your subject some food.” The way the kwami spoke to her made her almost burst into tears. Silently, Chloe reached inside her jacket and pulled out the little plastic bag with cookies in it. Holding the bag open to Pollen, the kwami eagerly zipped in and consumed the cookies with remarkable speed. “Thank you, my queen.”

“Please don’t call me that.” The words surprised the kwami. “I don’t want to be anyone’s queen. It’s not worth it.” She stroked the miraculous in her hair, “The first time we met, I saw it as a way to prove my true value. Then redemption. Then to show my worth again. Now I don’t anymore.” She dropped her head back in her hands.

“Perhaps it is not too late to redeem yourself.” Chloe peered up at the kwami, Pollen looking her in the eyes. “You can still get back out there and help bring Hawkmoth down once and for all!”

Chloe nodded slowly, “You are right. I have to help them. Even if they still don’t trust me afterward.” Pollen smiled, glad Chloe was once more on the right path. “Pollen buzz on!” She transformed again, this time feeling strong and good. As she debated on her next option, she heard something hit the steel below. Peering over the edge, she gasped at what she saw.

Hawkmoth

He had managed to slow his fall and land without his body breaking on the walkway in his stasis chamber. A mere week ago he had almost shown it to Adrien, now he was leading him here. He strode down the walkway to the pod rest in the garden, the shield up blocking anyone from seeing the person inside. Suddenly Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped down, having dropped down using her yoyo as a safety line to lower themselves. Chat dashed forward down the railing, swing his baton at Hawkmoth. The blow caught him off guard and he felt his cane forced out of his hand and drop into the water below him. Chat didn’t stop and kicked him, sending flying down the rest of the walkway, landing in front of the pod.

Ladybug and Chat Noir strode down the walkway towards him, twirling their weapons. “It’s over Hawkmoth, give up your miraculous. You can’t win this.” Ladybug held out her free hand for his miraculous.

Hawkmoth laughed, “I beg to differ.” He hit a button on the side of the pod and the shield slides off the glass panel, revealing the comatose form of Emilie Agreste. He smirked in triumph as both heroes gave shocked looks of recognition. 

“Mother?” His voice trembled. How is this possible?

“Everything I have done has been for our family, Adrien. So we can be together once again. The Peacock miraculous was damaged, but we didn’t know at first. Then she got sick and soon I was forced to put her in stasis to keep her from dying.” He looked at Chat, “I have done this for you son.”

“Father?” Hawkmoth nodded. Chat closed his eyes and then quietly whispered, “Cataclysm.” As his right hand swirled with the dark destructive energy, he strode to his father. “You decided that it was right to lie to me about my mother. You decided to hurt people for your selfish desires. Who gave you the right!” The anger was now visible on his face. “I needed you to be a father and instead you go and hurt my friends. And now you expect me to be okay with it?” Hawkmoth didn’t answer, clearly not expecting this kind of resistance. 

Ladybug looked at her partner with concern, “Adrien, you need to take a deep breath. You can’t let him push your buttons and lose your cool.”

Adrien wasn’t listening. “Why?” he challenged his father. “Why did you do it?” Finally enraged by the lack of answer, he charged forward with a cry, then stopped with his hand inches from Hawkmoth’s chest. He looked at his father in the eye, tears going down his face. “Why?” he choked out quietly.” 

Hawkmoth merely summoned his cane back and slammed Adrien with it, his full strength behind the blow. Chat broke through the ceiling, flying across the city into the base of the Eiffel Tower before falling to the pavement. Hawkmoth knocked Ladybug to the ground and jumped out the new hole, quickly making his way after Chat Noir. “If Ladybug truly loved you, she would let you use the miraculous to revive your mother.”

“Don’t listen to him Chat!” Ladybug swung in just behind the villain. “You know that power doesn’t come without a serious price!”

“Think of your mother, Adrien!”

“Stop talking!” Chat/Adrien screamed. Hawkmoth grinned and flipped his cane open, releasing the akuma. It flew inside the bell on his neck. “No! I don’t want this!”

“Chat Blanc, together we can bring back your mother, Adrien. Think of our family back together. Think of how happy we will be. No more loneliness, all will be perfect.” Hawkmoth’s voice echoed in his head, overwhelming him. “Do it for your mother.”

That was the last straw. Dark energy covered him, leaving him covered in a white version of his regular suit. His eyes now an icy blue instead of his usual piercing green. His right hand now had white energy swirling around violently. “Now son! Take her miraculous!”

Chat Blanc raised his hand, pointing the energy at Ladybug, uncertainty radiating from him. “No Adrien, we need to stop him!”

“Think of your mother!”

“Think of all the people who need us to keep them safe!”

“No!” Chat Blanc cried, pointing his hand up towards the sky. He lost control and the energy expanded rapidly towards Ladybug and Hawkmoth. “I’m so sorry my princess.”

“I know, my kitten.” That was the last thing Adrien heard from her before the white energy consumed her and Hawkmoth. He cried as the energy expanded to the rest of the city, his control over it long gone.

Luka and Kagami

They saw the giant surge of energy headed towards them, destroying everything in its path. He felt Kagami take his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed her hand back as they watched the end of the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit 100 comments or 250 kudos, I will post the final chapter early. Also I am open to requests for one-shots.


	22. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it all comes done to one choice for Luka and Kagami.

Flashforward

Adrien and Marinette stood in front of the new statues now sitting next to one of them. A group of the greatest artists in Paris had come in and done the job for free, wanting to honor the heroes of Paris, both living and fallen. Taking one last look, they reluctantly got in the Gorilla's car and drove off to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Luka and Kagami

“So, this is it?” Kagami questioned. “This is how it all ends?” Luka remained silent as he squeezed her hand.

Wayzz, Sass, and Longg seemed deep in discussion as Trixx simply listened, keeping an eye on the unconscious form of Lila Rossi. Finally, the group seemed to agree, though Wayzz didn’t seem to approve of whatever they were discussing. “There is a way to fix all of this and prevent it from happening,” Sass revealed.

Luka tilted his head at the snake kwami. “How? I didn’t set my second chance. What could we possibly do?” 

“Use the secondary power of the snake miraculous.” Sass took in the curious looks the two heroes gave him. “Every miraculous has a second ability. Only Ladybug can use hers right away, the miraculous cure to fix all the damage after the battle. The other miraculous require much more time to bond with the chosen before those powers are usable.”

“It would be suicide to use these powers before the bond is complete,” Wayzz interrupted. “Chat Noir isn’t even there yet and he had his miraculous way longer than you two.”

“But we could still use them to accomplish the goal before it takes us?” Luka asked, starting to realize the kwami’s plan. “What is my secondary power?”

“Perhaps the most dangerous after the Cataclysm and Burrow. It is called Last Chance. With it, you can rewind time any way you wish. But the longer you go, the less control you have over what rewinds, who remembers what. You could lose total control to chaos and all of reality could shatter to pieces.”

Luka considered all of this as Kagami looked at him, fear in her eyes. “How do I activate it?”

“Flick the snake back and forth once, then say ‘Last Chance.’ But I warn you, you will most certainly die after you achieve your goal.”

“Let’s do this. Sass scales slither!” He was Viperion again, for the last time. 

“No!” Kagami’s cry startled him. “You can’t do this. You will die. People in this city need you.” She hugged him, as if it would stop him, her voice muffled against his costume as she sobbed “I need you.”

He hugged her back, “I’m sorry, but if I don’t do this, then everyone dies. I can’t let it happen.” He leaned back and cupped her cheek. She let him raise her head so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her. Breaking the kiss as the destructive white energy reached the edge of their building, he stepped back and looked her in the eyes once more, sad to see tears in them. “I love you.” He reached for the snake miraculous and flick the snake back and forth. 

“Last Chance.” 

Bunnix

One moment her screens were going dark one by one, her limbs fading in and out of existence. The next her burrow shook as if an earthquake had started in it. Now it was silent, the screens playing images from different periods of time as they should as her body went back to normal. Bunnix was confused. She had never encountered anything like this.

Looking around, she assured herself everything was as they should be. She failed, however, to see a dark shadow enter Fu’s Ice Parlor on one of the screens.

Master Fu

“Wang Fu!” A growl came from the entrance to his meditation room. He turned around a dark shadow with red glowing eyes closing towards him, arm morphing into an ax. “The barrier has been cracked. I have made it through, soon my brethren will join me. The power of the kwamis will soon be ours again, centuries after they were stolen from us.”

“Nothing was ever stolen from you monsters,” Fu glared at the shadow, forming a solid form, dark energy radiating off of it. “These kwamis were liberated from slavery. In your dimension, you abused their powers to destroy all life in your universe. And I will not allow you to do so here.” He revealed the small bowl before him, chanting in an alien language, one the intruder recognized.

“You fool! Even if this little spell works, your memories and knowledge will be erased, leaving no one to guard the miracle box. We will be slowly seeping through the cracks that remain and seize our rightful powers once more. Starting with your miracle box.”

Fu gave the creature a knowing smile, “Then it is a shame it’s no longer mine. I renounced guardianship hours ago and declared a new guardian, one who will never allow you to win.” As the creature screamed in anger, Fu dropped the final ingredient into the bowl: tears of a kwami that Wayzz had given him when they said goodbye. He fell on his hands as the creature screamed again. But this time it was in pain, as it was forced back through the crack into between universes, sealing itself in the process. 

Fu collapse in exhaustion, his last task as a guardian complete. It was up to Marinette and Adrien now.

Eiffel Tower

One second, he was Chat Blanc, destroying Paris in his despair, all alone. The next, he was Chat Noir again, his father Hawkmoth releasing an akuma towards him will a smirk of triumph. The look on Hawkmoth’s face when he caught the akuma in his hand, turning it to dust. “No!” the villain screamed, “you were weak, you were broken.” Ladybug lunged at him, only to get knocked aside as Hawkmoth strode to Chat. He swung his cane back, ready to strike down his son. 

But he froze, unable to move, speak or even look around. “No one hurts my friends. I have stood aside far too long.” Chat picked himself up, looking behind Hawkmoth’s paralyzed form to see Queen Bee, her arm still raised from using her power. She grabbed the Butterfly miraculous off of him, releasing both his transformation and the effect of her Venom. 

Gabriel attempted to grab the miraculous back, only to get yanked off his feet by Ladybug’s yoyo. As he rolled over attempting to push himself back up, but Ladybug swung her foot into the side of his head. Gabriel groaned as darkness overtook his mind, defeated at last. 

Chat Noir looked at her, her eyes asking the same question forming from his lips, “What happened?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted.

Queen Bee looked from one of them to the other. “What are you talking about?”

Ladybug looked at her, puzzled. “Don’t you remember? Hawkmoth akumatized Chat, everything was destroyed.” Chat looked down as she put her arm around him comfortingly before she continued. “Then it was like everything was rewinded, but we remembered what happened. Like Viperion’s Second Chance but ...” She froze, stopping mid-sentence. “No, Luka, please no.”

“Ladybug, what is it?” Chat asked her.

“Every miraculous has more than one power, but the kwami’s power is so great we can only use a little of it. I can use the Miraculous Cure because it repairs the damage done to me. But if someone used it even with our level of connection, the sr power would rip them apart.” She paused as if in deep thought.

Chat and Queen Bee both looked at her, expecting her to keep going, only to be interrupted by a gust of wind. Ryuko released her Wind Dragon, dropping her prisoners next to Gabriel. “He used something called Last Chance,” she choked through tears. “It rewinded time without having a saved point, but he was able to leave our memories intact.” She wore the Fox and Turtle miraculous, both kwami’s sitting on her shoulder as she held the Snake in her hands. “When I opened my eyes, he was gone.” Chat and Ladybug pulled her in for a hug as she broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

I will never forgive myself for this, Chat thought to himself as he stared over Ryuko’s shoulder at his father’s unconscious body. So much pain could have been prevented if he had more of a spine. 

Reluctantly, Ladybug pulled away and collected the retrieved miraculous. Queen Bee’s third alarm went off, reminding her of something she had to do. Removing the Miraculous, she held it out to Ladybug. “Here, I don’t deserve it. I only had it because someone had stolen it and offered it to me.” 

Ladybug stared at the Bee miraculous, then looked at Chloe. “No, you hang on to it for now. Hawkmoth may be defeated, but there are always people who will do anything for power. Having you as a dependable ally again is something I appreciate.”

Chloe smiled sadly, happy to have Ladybug’s trust again despite the loss they faced. She looked at Ryuko, wishing she knew Viperion better before leaving the three heroes to mourn their friend.

Marinette

Leaving Adrien to comfort Kagami, she left to return the miraculous to Master Fu. As she entered the store, she found no one waiting for her upfront. Heading into the back, she gasped, seeing him passed out on the floor. “Master? Master Fu wake up!” 

“Huh? Where am I, who are you?”

“Master, don’t you remember me?” 

“No, I have never met you in my life.” His eyes darted around rapidly. 

The door opened again behind her, Marianne Lenoir walking inside. “I believe I can provide you with some answers, Marinette.” She strode over to Fu, who looked at her with a glint of recognition. “Fu, relax. You have lost your memories, I was sent to take care of you.” She handed Marinette a letter, written in Fu’s handwriting. The first page was for Marianne Lenoir, requesting assistance in the event his memory is lost. The second was for her, directing her to meet with the guardians in Tibet to inform the grand guardian of what happened and to learn more about the history of the kwamis. He had transferred the guardianship of the miracle box to her, stating that she would be the perfect guardian to watch over the box in the coming crisis.

Marinette froze, watching the old man being lead out. What crisis?

Gabriel

He woke up, staring at a stone ceiling. “Where am I?” 

“A place where you will be punished properly, one where you can’t hurt anyone else.” Gabriel looked over in the direction of the voice. Adrien was sitting with his legs crossed in front of the cell, a black kwami sitting on his shoulder. His tone suggested anger, underlaid with hurt. His eyes were narrowed at his father. “Welcome to Tibet, home to the temple of the guardians.” 

Gabriel sat up in shock, then crying in pain as his head throbbed. “How did you get me here so fast?”

“It’s been over two weeks.M’lady has quite the kick, put you in a coma more or less. Slept through your trial, not that you really could do anything. Honestly, you deserve worse.” Adrien had the nerve to smirk at him, “And now we leave you with the Guardians for punishment. Natalie is here too, but that is more because you decided to let her use a broken miraculous. The guardians think the damage is reversible, so there is one of the things you have broken solved.

“Adrien, we can bring your mother to full health. We just need Ladybug’s earrings.”

“No, I turned off the life support for mother yesterday. She was beyond healing and that wish you desire is too dangerous.”

“Adrien, when I get out of here…”

“You are never leaving this place. You are sentenced to life. And don’t expect me to visit.” Ignoring his father’s threats, he got up and left. Waiting outside for him was Marinette, wearing the Horse miraculous. “We can go now, I don’t want to come back anytime soon.”

Both of them had a rough two weeks, Luka’s funeral, the unveiling of the statues honoring Viperion, Ryuko, and Queen Bee. They talked to their former classmates, hearing the entire story of Lila’s lies being revealed. They weren’t ready to forgive the former friends yet though. Next was a series of trials, Gabriel handed over to the guardians, Felix whisked away by his mother and Lila placed in a mental institution. Marinette had been chatting with Trixx and Nooroo daily, trying to ease them back to a sense of normal, concerned for another kwami attack on a human, like with Lila. Duusu seemed to think it was all a crazy adventure, so she left her alone. The kwami’s, in general, were overjoyed to just be together again.

Marinette looked at him, deciding to only show her support by holding his hand as they walked over to the grand guardian. “Guardian Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir, I presume you will be headed home now?”

She nodded, “Paris is still in danger. Master Fu left a message saying the Shadowland is breaking through the barrier. We have to stand guard and push them back until we can reseal it again.”

“We will do our best to find a way to repair the barrier and help your friend. With your miracle box complete again, you will succeed.” He bowed, Marinette and Adrien bowing in return.

“Tikki spots on! Kaalki, Tikki, unify! Voyage!” The duo stepped through the portal, the grand guardian wishing them well. They would need the bonds formed with the kwamis to defeat this ancient foe of the guardians.

Coming October 2020; MIRACULOUS: SIEGE  
Part 2 of Miraculous Tales: Heroes of Paris.


End file.
